Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends
by RaiLei
Summary: What if Harry had a friend when living at the Dursleys? Two friends for a fact. At the age of nine, Harry's alone and friendless. That is until his past comes back to find him... only he doesn't know it, and he cannot find out. But will he anyways? FINI.
1. Prologe

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

A/N: I haven't written in a long time, so… yeah read and review!! Please give a review. Anyways, On with the story! I own nothing… everything belongs to JKR. I only own Riley and Alexis in the later chapter, and the plot.

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGE!

Everything would be fine, as long as one person kept one secret deep within their very soul. If this person was ever to spill this deep secret, the person's lives that it protects will be gone forever. If the person they are running from finds them. This was none other then the Fidelious Charm. This was a very powerful charm, which could protect anyone from the whole world. And only one person would be able to find the house… the secret keeper.  

The secret keeper was keeping none other then the powerful, Lord Voldemort away from James and Lily. His new victims that he so wanted to hunt and kill. For reasons, that no one would ever be able to figure it out and would never be able to know why. The only thing that they hadn't known was that the person they picked… would be the one who would kill them. He would hand them over to Voldemort on a silver platter. 

But today, today would be the day. The day that everything in the hidden world would change. It was Halloween, and the day James and Lily, would be no more. Their secret keeper being who he was would change everything. The man was none other then Peter Pettigrew, a wizard who was weak and helpless. Also, he was the undercover spy for Voldemort. Today was the day, that Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends and became a murderer and a traitor.  

A loud noise was heard all over the hidden world in Britain. It was a flying motorbike. Anyone in the muggle world would think they were seeing things or they were crazy. The night had been a pretty bad one, in many different ways. A house was in ruins in the middle of town, three people were dead, fear was in everyone's hearts and someone was going to Azkaban that night. The only problem was… who was going to go to Azkaban?

The one house was all in ruins. It was smashed down on the ground, metal, furniture and smell of fire was still there. There was the dark mark hanging high above the wreck. This was the house in which James and Lily had once lived in. But… their secret keeper had betrayed them. Peter Pettigrew had sold them out to Lord Voldemort. 

The motorbike that was flying through the air, starting coming down from the sky, and meeting the ground with a soft, _Thud. Thud_. On the pavement, until it came to a stop. The man was shocked at what he saw. The house that was once filled with happiness, pride, joy, and of course… his friends. But now… the house lay in ruins, just in front of his feet. As he stood there, dumbfounded, one thing crossed through his mind. 

'James? Lily? Harry? Would they all be dead? Did Voldemort finish them all off. Stupid Pettigrew. If I ever find him, he'll pay.' He thought. He finally got his courage. He walked forward, and slowly into the wreck. He walked slowly, as if he was looking for something. Which he was looking for something. He was looking for a sign of life or movement. All he wanted to see was his friends again. Moving, alive, with a sign of being alive. Anything. Anything that would put his soul to rest… at least for now. 

He remembered this place so well, when it was full of life, not death. If only he could see them one last time. He was walking through what he thought was once a kitchen. When he heard something come from under him. It surprised him and made him jump a foot in the air. He looked down to see what he had stepped on. When he saw what it was, he gasped.

It was a pair of circular glasses, made out of rim-stone. Maybe, just maybe, he knew what it was. He bended down and picked the glasses up. He looked at them and after a few minutes he realized what it was, and whom they belonged to. An image of his best friend floated into his mind, along with Lily, and baby Harry. They were James glasses. That must mean one thing. He was nearby. Real nearby.  He kneeled down on the ground, and tried to move some rubble. When the rubble wouldn't move, he grabbed is wand from his pocket, muttered a spell and the rubble moved away. 

As soon as he moved the rubble away, he was shocked. He came face to face with his friend. He looked like he was dead. If he wasn't dead… he was a really good actor. His face was white, and his eyes were closed. He shook him and nothing happened.

 "Oh my god. Wake-up! Wake-up! Please be acting." He yelled, looking down. No sign of movement. He grabbed his hand, looking for a pulse. He couldn't find one. "No. No. This can't be happening. It just can't." He said, looking down. He slowly put the hand back down and stood up. He sighed, looking around. The rubble looked worse now. The dark mark was still above the wreck, burning bright. It would be there for at least a month. That's how long Voldemort's Dark Mark lasts.

 'Wait. There's still Lily and Harry. Please be all right. Please.' He thought as he made his way through the wreck, looking for a sign. Anything that would show where they were… a baby crying. Anything that would be possible! Anything that was recognizable. Anything! He looked through the wreck around what he thought was the front of the house, but he hadn't found anything. Then it hit him. They were probably in the nursery. Harry was probably asleep by the time Voldemort came, and while James was holding Voldemort off, Lily was probably trying to escape.

He ran as quickly as he could through the wreck until he got to what he thought was upstairs. When he reached to what he thought was once the upstairs. The only problem was through all the rubble; he couldn't remember which room was which. He had to find the nursery, which was probably the room where Lily and Harry would be… if they were here. He managed to break one of the doors down, when he body-checked it. The rubble was piled high up, almost to the ceiling. When trying to move the rubble by hand didn't work, he grabbed his wand from his pocket and muttered a simple spell.

"Wingaurdium Levitosa." 

The rubble moved with the move of his wand, until he put it down. He did this to all off the rooms until their was only one room. It would have to be the nursery. He had recognized all. All because he had been in Godrics Hollow before they had died.  It tried to move the door handle, but the door wouldn't budge. Rubble was blocking the door so the man couldn't get into the room. He grabbed his wand again.

"Flipendo!" He shouted. The power hit the door, and it fell down with a soft thud. He walked into the room, after the smoke had cleared. It was a wreck. The rubble was lying on the ground, with some dust on top. Over an hour, dust had already begun to form. The baby crib was dusty, and when we walked over, he looked for Harry, but he wasn't there. 

'He must be with Lily then.' He thought. As he looked around, he realized that the window wasn't open, so they couldn't have escaped through the window. That squashed the plan that he had. He had thought that maybe they had escaped through the window, but it was closed… so never mind. 

'The two of them… they must be in the rubble here… somewhere.' He thought. He looked around, wildly trying to find them. Then, as if he was dreaming he heard something. It was a baby's cry. It could only be one person! He had never been this relived to hear the child cry!

"HARRY!" He shouted. He ran through the rubble, hoping that he wasn't hearing anything, and that Harry was all right. He figured that Harry was around the area he was standing in. He started shifting the rubble by the window, with newfound strength and energy he had found. He dug down into the rubble, hoping to find anything. He was almost at the bottom, until he found something. A light pink sweater was peaking through the brown rubble.

'Lily.' He thought, as he saw the sweater. He remembered that sweater so well. He had given that sweater to her for Christmas, about two years ago. He continued digging. As soon, as he had managed to move all the rubble away, he looked down at her, and sighed. 

"They were both so young… and they're dead. What is going on? If I ever find Peter, he will pay for killing a betraying James, Lily and Harry. Revenge will come." He growled, feeling more then anger… he was feeling loath. He wanted to avenge his two friends, by getting back the one person who had caused so much pain, in so many lives. He grabbed her one hand, looking for a pulse too. He hadn't found one. He put her hand back down. He must have just imagined Harry crying, for he wasn't crying now. 

'Pah! Wishful thinking. My friends and godson are dead. Looks like my life can't get anymore pitiful.' He thought, as he broke down into tears. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't changed secret keepers they would kill be alive. I am a worthless fool." He yelled, in between sobs. He was just about to get up and leave the ruined house, when something stopped him. It might have been his imagination, or maybe, just maybe… it was real, it was a little voice.

"Sirius!"

He knew that voice from before. It must have been Harry… or else his imagination was playing games on him. He ran as quickly as he could back into the room. Under Lily's arm, there was Harry, wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. He moved her arm, and got Harry out from the rubble.

He looked at him. His emerald eyes—which he had gotten from his mother shone out at him. Harry smiled and Sirius smiled back. He looked back at Lily. "Don't worry about a thing, Lily. I'll take good care of him for you. Nothing will happen, and I'll be here for him." Sirius said, thinking that if their 'sprites' where around, they would be able to put their souls at rest. He kissed Lily's cold hand, one final goodbye, and then left the wrecked house, as fast as he could, trying to be careful at the same time. 

When he had managed to get out of the house, he looked back at the piles of rubble and metal. "Life won't be the same without you, both of you. But don't worry, Harry's in safe arms now, you can rest at peace now in Heaven. Nothing will happen." He muttered. He looked back down at Harry. He was still crying, and wouldn't stop. Sirius sighed and held him out, looking at him. 

"What's wrong little buddy?" He asked. Then he was it. Under a bit of his hair, he was a scar. It was in the shape of a lightening bolt. He looked at it a bit more carefully when he moved the hair out of the way. "Ah… that's why you're crying. You have a cut on your forehead." He said. He grabbed his bandana from his back pocket and tried to mop the blood of Harry's forehead—and the blood that had gotten on his jacket.   

"Mr. Black, sir. What are yeh doin' 'ere?" A voice asked. He knew who it was right away. It was Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Sirius sighed, while Harry made a grab for his hair. "Hey. Hagrid. Dream on, little guy." He said, as he got his hair out from Harry's grasp.  He then turned and looked at Hagrid. 

"This is all that's left of James and Lily's house! Their dead, both of them, nothing's left! All that's left is baby Harry." Sirius said, showing Harry to Hagrid. "The 'hole house destroyed. And he's all 'hats left?" Hagrid muttered, shaking his face. Sirius nodded, gravely.

Hagrid sighed. "Mr. Black, sir. 'Ere's the bad news. Under Dumbledore's orders, 'Arry has to come with me. Dumbledore says 'Arry's  goin' to have ter live with 'is muggle aunt and uncle." Hagrid said. "WHAT?!?!" Sirius yelled. He almost dropped Harry, and to make it worse… Harry started to cry, again. He tried to calm Harry down, by making him stop crying.

He looked up at Hagrid. "Why does Harry have to go to them? In James and Lily's will, they wrote that Harry goes with me. Its as plain as day! You have no idea what your doing! They hate 'out lot of people' you never have seen how much her sister beat Lily down." Sirius said. Hagrid shook his head. "I don't know. But, 'Arry's got ter come with me." Hagrid said. Sirius nodded, and slowly put Harry in his arms. 

"Take care of him, Hagrid. You can take my motorbike if you want. I won't need it anymore, where I'm going. Bye Harry. I'll see you soon." Sirius waved to Harry, and threw Hagrid the keys to his bike. He walked away with millions of ways to kill Pettigrew for selling James and Lily out to Voldemort. Nothing would have stopped him from carrying out his plan, except one person.

"Sirius!" A voice shouted. He turned around, only to see Harry, looking at him. He walked back, knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk away from Harry so easily. Hagrid was already on the bike, reading to leave, when Sirius appeared, again. 

"I'm coming too. What kind of godfather would I be, if I left Harry all by himself?" Sirius replied, and jumped on the back of the bike. "Alright then." Hagrid replied. He started the bike up and it set off into the starry night.

*~*

The dark streets of the muggle world were glowing a deep shade of yellow from the streetlights. On the street of Privet Drive, a cat sat on a ledge, not moving. If the cats tail, nose and whiskers didn't move every so often, you would have thought that it was a statue. It was far from a statue… and farther away from a cat. The 'cat's' eyes only moved when a man arrived at the end of the street. He had a long white beard and was dressed in blue robes.   

He took something out of his pocket and held it in front of him. It looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He clicked it once and the streetlight near him went out. He did this until all the streetlights had gone out. He put the silver cigarette lighter back into his pocket and walked up the street until he reached the cat sitting on the wall.

The cat jumped off the ledge, and while jumping down, the cat disappeared and in it's place was a stern face-looking woman. She wore blue robes as well. "Professor McGonagall. I never thought that you would be here. Everyone is out celebrating the Dark Lord's fall." He said, looking at her. She looked back at him. "Is it true, Albus? What the rumour is? He-who-must not-be-named is really gone?" She asked, looking at him with a bit of curiosity. He nodded and sighed. 

"The rumour is true. And so is the bad news. At the price of Voldemort being gone, so are James and Lily. He arrived at Godrics Hollow last night. He knew where they were. The secret keeper—Sirius Black, must have spilled where they were hiding. All that's left is little Harry Potter." Dumbledore replied. McGonagall nodded and sighed. 

The two stood there in silence, waiting for a sign. After a few minutes of waiting, McGonagall looked over at him. "Tell me one thing, why we are here, of all places? Who's bringing him?" She asked.  Dumbledore looked up at her, he was trying to un-stick two sherbet lemons. It was a muggle sweet, which he had become very fond off.

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're his only living family he has left now. And, Hagrid is bringing him." Dumbledore replied. McGonagall looked over at him, shocked. "You don't mean these people? They are the worst type of people you could leave him with! They hate our lot. They have a son—all the way down the street he would hit his mother. Reconsider it Dumbledore!" She shrieked, pointing at number four Privet Drive. Dumblore shook his head. This is the best we can do, McGonagall." He replied.

In the distance they heard a low rumbling, it broke the low talk in between them. As it grew louder, they looked up and down the street, for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar, and as they looked up into the sky, a motorbike appeared from behind some trees and landed with a soft thud, thud, on the ground; until it stopped in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

"Hagrid." Dumbledore said, as Hagrid took his helmet off. 'Allo Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid said. The two on the ground where looking at Hagrid, bewildered. "And where did you get that Motorbike?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the black motorbike. 

A voice from behind Hagrid, simply said; "He didn't get it. It's mine, He's just… catching a ride." The person then got off the bike. That shocked Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall.    

"Sirius Black?" Dumbledore said in shock. He nodded, and took Harry from Hagrid's arms while he got off the bike. McGonagall looked like she was going to explode or something. She stormed up to Sirius and looked him straight in the eye, pointing a finger at him. 

"How could you? You were the Potters secret keeper and you sold them out to Voldemort. And then, you dare to show up here, with Harry." She yelled. Sirius sighed and looked from Harry to her. "I've killed them, and then I haven't. It was my idea to switch secret keepers. They switched to Pettigrew a week before today. And, because of my stupid idea, their dead and Harry's the only one left." Sirius replied.

Hagrid stepped up. "I believe him, sir. The story sounds true. He told it ter me, when we were flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore looked from Hagrid to Sirius, and over again, until he finally spoke. "If you believe him Hagird, then I will too." 

Sirius looked at them in shock, and he almost dropped Harry. "What? You actually believe me?" He stammered. Dumbloedore nodded.  "Thank you. I never thought that I would hear that." Sirius replied. McGonagall looked at the two of them. She rolled her eyes, huffed and drew her cloak in. 

"Dumbledore! You can talk later. What about the child?" She asked, snapping the three men back to reality. They all looked at her. She gave them one of her icy glares. After a few seconds, they all clued in. 

"Oh right. I have to take Harry, Sirius. He has to live with his aunt and uncle, until the time is right for him to know about his part. His aunt and uncle will tell him, when the time is right." Dumbledore replied. Sirius hugged Harry closer to him. "Can… I at least say goodbye to him? He asked. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Hey Buddy. You're going to have to be strong you me while I'm gone. I have something I have to do. I'll see you soon in no time." He said. Harry looked up at him with his huge emerald eyes, as if to say 'Don't leave me!' He rolled his eyes. "Come on Harry. Don't make this harder then it already is. I'll see you soon, I promise. I also promised your parents that I would. I'll see you soon. Bye Harry." He said. He slowly handed Harry over to Dumbledore. 

He took a letter out of his cloak pocket, explaining all about Harry and what had happened to his parents. The four people walked up the little pathway and put Harry down on the doorstep, the letter in his little hands. The four adults walked back down the garden pathway and out onto the sidewalk. Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, the life in Sirius eyes, seemed to go out, while the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes, seemed to have gone out as while.

  
After minutes of standing there, Dumbledore turned and looked at the other three. "Well…That's that. We've got no business staying here. We might as well go and celebrate with the others over the fall of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said. McGonagall and Hagrid flinched at his name. He shook it off and looked at everyone with an 'I'm trying to be happy' smile.

"Yeah," Hagrid said in a muffled voice. "I'll be going back to Hogwarts now. G'night, Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid said, he grabbed his torn umbrella and walked slowly out of sight, into the dark night. 

Three remained standing there. "I shall see you soon, I except, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall nodded in reply and blew her nose. He then turned to Sirius, who was staring at the ground. 

"Don't worry there, Padfoot. I know about your secret—just to let you know. And, don't worry; you will be able to see Harry again, in the near future. Until then, I will see you later." Dumbledore said. He smiled, and turned to walk down the street. On the corner of the street, he took out the silver cigarette lighter, which was called a Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and the streetlights came back on. He put the Put-Outer away in his pocket. He could make out a tabby cat slinking away, behind a bush, on the other side of street. Sirius was still standing in the middle of the street, not moving. And on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive, was the bundle of blankets. 

"Good luck Harry." Dumbledore muttered. He turned on his heel and wish a wish of his cloak he was gone. 

Sirius, still standing in the middle of the street, sighed.   The clouds rumbled above him and rain started to fall down from the heavens. He looked up into the sky. "This is a sign isn't it? This is my entire fault; James and Lily are dead, and Harry has no parents. All because of me!" He shouted into the rain. It was no use. He slowly began to walk away from Harry. He walked down the street and into the darkness… alone and friendless. 

Meanwhile, Harry rolled over in his sleep. One hand clasped onto the letter, but still in the darkness of the night… he slept on. Not knowing what would happen in the morning, the next ten years of his life. That he was the most famous child in the entire hidden world at the age of one. Also, that he would spend the next few weeks, beginning pinched by his cousin. And, he couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter—the boy who lived!'

To be continued…


	2. Outcast's and Introduction's!

**Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends.**

CHAPTER TWO: OUTCAST'S AND INTRODUCTION'S!

Eight years have past since the fatal day that James and Lily died. Pettigrew had become a traitor and a murderer. When the Ministry had cornered him in a small corner in Diagon Alley. He had been sent to Azkaban to live out the rest of his life, for killing James and Lily, and trying to frame Sirius for killing them. Harry had grown up living under the roof of the Dursely's house. 

Harry was now nine years old and in the fourth grade. He had grown up living in a cupboard under the stairs, being the Dursely's 'maid' and Dudley's Punching Bag. Everyday started out the same. Harry's Aunt Petunia would storm out from the kitchen and over to the cupboard. She would bang on the cupboard door and snap; "Get up, boy!" After that his fat cousin would run down the stairs over and over, making dust fall down on his head, and when he would try to leave the cupboard, Dudley would slam it, in his face. And, then yell; "Get up cousin!"

Once he opened the door for a second time, he walked through the doors and into the kitchen. He got a lecture as soon as he had arrived in the kitchen, by his least favourite person… Uncle Vernon. He glared down at Harry with a look he had gotten used to over nine years. The look was loath, only Harry didn't know why Vernon hated him so much. What did he do to him? 

"You boy! Hurry up and get breakfast ready. Get up earlier. Unless you want to find yourself out of the streets… where maybe you belong." He snapped. Harry sighed. He walked over to the sink area and started making their breakfast. After about ten minutes, he got some plates and gave the Dursely's their breakfast, while they gave Harry a piece of bread.

"…Thanks…" He muttered, as he ate the bread in silence. The table was silent, until Vernon spoke up. "Dudley! What have you learned at school lately?" He looked at his son, who was gobbling away on his bacon. His three chins wobbling. "Nothing dad. Only we're learning about…." He went into deep thinking. "We're learning about Algebra." Harry spoke up. Regretting that he did the second he said that.

All eyes turned on him. "I wasn't talking to you, *boy*."He stated. Harry sighed and went back to being silent. When everyone was done eating, Harry ended up having to clean up the dishes. This would defiantly make him late for school. Uncle Vernon always drove Dudley to school while Harry cleaned the dishes from the table, and walked off to school. It always made him late, and he had detentions every single day.

Dudley had already left for school, and lucky him. Uncle Vernon drove him very single day. While Uncle Vernon always made Harry walk…snow, rain, hail. Whatever the weather was doing… Harry would have to walk. It was 8:45am and school was going to start in fifteen minutes. Harry hadn't even left for school yet… he could be found in the kitchen washing the breakfast dishes.

He looked at the clock, nearby. It read 8:45am. 'Great school begins in fifteen minutes. And, schools like eight blocks away. I better get going, unless I want another detention.' Harry thought that he put the last glass away. He walked out of the kitchen and opened up his cupboard door. He grabbed his grocery bag, put his un-finished homework in the bag and walked into the living room. His aunt was sitting there watching something on TV. Something that Harry had never watched.

"Aunt Petunia? The dishes are done. Can I go to school now?" Harry asked, looking at her. Her eyes swivelled over to him. "Fine. Go. Get out of my face." She snapped and went back to her show. Harry nodded and silently left the house. He ran down the stone path, and down the silent, deserted street. 

When he gotten about two blocks away from his house, he sighed and stopped running. He wondered what time it was. The Dursley's… being who they were, never had given him a watch. As he looked up the street a car was coming down. His Uncle Vernon was sitting in the front seat. As he past Harry he smirked at him, and stepped on the gas. 

Harry stood there, coughing on the gas. 'Man… how I hate him.' He thought as he waved the smoke away. Then he ran off, down the streets. He was definitely going to be late today another detention was coming out, with his name on it! 

*~*

In front of the school…

On the street in front of Surrey Elementary School, a car was driving down the road. It was a red punch buggy, with two girls sitting in the front and passenger seat. The driver looked like she was around the age of thirty and the other girl looked like she was around the age of nine years old. It was the young girls' first day at her new school. 

"Mum! Please! I don't want to go to a new school. I wanted to go on the trip with dad. His trips are always fun and exciting!" The girl whined from the passenger seat. Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes. She drove down the school driveway and parked. Not answering her daughters' question, she opened her door, and walked around to her daughters' door. She opened it with ease and looked at the little girl.

"Come on! Get out of the car! You can go on the trip with your dad when you're eleven!" Her mother replied. The young girls' eyes turned to her mother. "I'm not going to school. I'm going to sit in this car, until dad comes home." She stated. She then crossed her arms over her backpack and stared out the window.

"Rile-Anne Michele Black. Get out of that car now." Her mother said. The young girl flinched at the name. She was only called that, when trouble was right around the corner. Which was a lot of times… when you're a prankster. She grabbed her daughters' arm and dragged her out of the car, and down the driveway to the school's front doors. She sighed and gave into her mother. She walked into the school, showing no struggle. As soon as she walked into the school, a boy with black hair and glasses ran by her and down another hallway. 

Her mother continued walking down the hall, Rile-Anne right behind her. While her mother had her arm, she was looking back to where the boy had disappeared. 'I think I have heard of that kid. I think that's the kid that dad was talking about, before he left on vacation. But… I can be wrong. It is such a big world.' She thought as her mum dragged her into the office.

*~*

Harry walked down the hallway, until he reached his locker. He opened it with ease, considering that Harry had no friends, no one would ever be here his locker, and know anything about him, He would be an outcast for the rest of his life. He put his grocery bag in his locker and grabbed his books and went down the hall to his class.

On the way down to his class, he could only think of one thing. The girl that was in the front foyer of the school, she looked so familiar. He scoffed at that thought. "Get your head out of the sky, Potter. No one knows you… you're just an outcast… and that's all you will ever be." Harry mumbled to himself, as he opened the door to his class.

As he opened the door, everyone seemed to swivel around and look at him. His teacher, Miss. Snape stalked over to where Harry was. She looked like a vulture with a long body, and a very strict, mean, and hateful face. "Mr. Potter," She sneered, "You finally decided to join us. Detention after school." She snapped, and then walked away. Harry stuck his tongue out behind her back and walked to the back of the class, to his desk. Where he sat alone, and friendless. 

Harry looked up at the clock. It was 9:30am. That's why she had flipped so much. 'Great… I wonder what my detention will be today?' He thought as he took out his English book. She was just about to start the lesson again, when there was a knock at the door. Miss. Snape's eyes swivelled over to the door. She slammed her book down on Catherine Smith's desk. Making her jump in the air.

She opened the door. The principal, Mrs. MacNeil stood there. The principal said something in a low tone. The students were all looking at the two grown-up's talking over something serious… they guessed. The problem must have been between them. They kept looking down and pointing at something in between them. That was a clear giveaway! After a while of talking, Miss. Snape nodded, and the principal walked away. When Miss. Berry came back in, a young girl followed her inside. She gave everyone a devilish smile and glared at everyone. 

She looked so very odd… in her weird clothing. She had a blue, green and yellow t-shirt on with a purple vest on top of that. She wore pink Capri pants with normal jeans underneath. Her shoes were pink and the soles were a copper colour. Around her wrists she wore green cuffs. She also had black hair to the middle of her back, and devilish purple eyes. All the students seemed to whisper about her and her clothing. The girl looked at them all, as if she hadn't seen any of them whispering about her. When her eyes connected with Harry's she smiled and waved at him. Dumbfounded, Harry waved back. Then it hit him. That was the girl that he had seen before in the front foyer.    

Miss. Snape glared at the class. That stopped their talking; they all turned and stared at the teacher. "That's better," She snapped, she then pointed to the girl behind her. "This is Rile-Anne Black. She transferred here from London." Miss Snape then wrote the girl's name on the board.

She looked at the class. "Actually… even though my name is Rile-Anne, all my friends call me Riley." She stated, glaring at the whole class. Miss. Snape huffed at Riley's braveness to say that to the class. "Go and sit down somewhere." She huffed. Riley shrugged and walked down the rows of the desks.  There was only one empty seat. 

It was in the middle of the room, beside a really fat kid. He looked like he had three chins. 'Oh great… I have to sit beside a fat kid. And he smells bad too." Riley thought to herself, as she casted a 'you stink' look at the kid.  She had gotten that look from her father. Which she had never seen too much, he never was home, much. The boy also returned with a look, saying: 'At least I can dress better then you can. Looks like you got dressed in the dark.' Riley's anger got the better side of her. She pushed her chair out and kicked the back of his leg. 

"OW! My leg. She kicked me." He shouted in the middle of class. Miss. Snape turned from writing on the board and stalked over to the two kids. Meanwhile, beside the teacher, all of the fat kids four friends were glaring and flexing their 'muscles' at her. Trying to be smart. She gave them an 'I'm not scared. Bring it on' look.

"Miss. Black. Did you hit poor old Dudley?" She said. She looked at Riley with a look of loath. Riley put a hand below her neck, acting like someone fainting. "Little old me? Of course not!" She said, trying to be innocent… which she never was. The teacher caught on, seeing that she was trying to hold in her laughter. "Don't be smart with me, young lady. You'll be serving detention with Mr. Potter tonight." She sneered and went back to the front of the class. Riley shrugged.  The class went on slowly and soon enough it was recess time.  

*~*

As soon as the recess bell rang, everyone ran outside in a flash. Riley walked out through the doors by herself. 'I've already been here for a while, and I'm already an outcast. This school is filled with girly-girls, popular people, the geeks and dorks, the silent type, smelly-fat kids, and the bullies.' She thought as she was walking across the pavement. She pulled out her blue hat (A/N. The type of weird hat you wear when playing poker) to shield the sunrays from her eyes. She was looking for a shady tree, so that she could write a letter to her dad. 

Her thoughts were cut short when her and another person crashed into the ground. Riley opened one eyes, to see a boy on top of her. He had black hair like hers with a scar on his forehead. With her free hand she rubbed the back of her head. "OW!" She stated, as she touched it. The boy got up and looked around for something. It was the kid that sat in the back of her class, just like her… alone, friendless and hard to figure out. 

"Are you alright?" She asked looking over at him. He looked at her and smiled. "Do you know where my glasses are?" He asked, looking around, on the ground for them. She sighed and grabbed his arm, to stop him from bumping into a wall. "Um… I'm sorry. But, they broke when we crashed into each other. Hey… you're the boy in my class. I'm Riley Black. Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Harry Potte—" He was cut off by the sound of people running at them. 

"Hey boy. We're not finished with you." The fattest one said, crushing his fists together. The other four boys behind the fattest one laughed. Riley looked from one to the other to the other. "What do you mean: "we're not finished with you yet." Are you hurting Harry?" She asked. She looked at Harry who nodded. 

She clenched her fists together and walked over to where Dudley was standing. He looked at her, and she looked back at him, square in the eye. She then smiled a devilish smile that soon turned into a smirk. "What. Did. You. Say. To. Him? He is not a boy… well… he is. But he has a name. Call him by that name, Harry." Riley said, pointing a finger at Dudley and advancing on him. He looked worried. She smirked and kept advancing. "So call him by his name. Got that… *boy*?" She smirked at that.

Harry gasped. No one had ever stuck up to Dudley, especially for him. Maybe Riley would be different then everyone else at this school? Maybe he would actually have a friend for once? He then shook the thought away. Who would ever want to be friends with him? No one would… because he was 'family less freak' as Dudley would call him.

"Don't you ever call him boy. If I ever catch or hear you call Harry that, I will hit you so hard your grandparents will feel it in their graves!" Riley spat. Dudley smirked, and laughed at the girl, letting his four friends laugh as well. Anger boiled up inside her. She put her hand into a fist and it collided right into Dudley's nose.

"Opps! Did I do that? Bad me. Bad me." Riley imitated, and smacked her hands. Dudley screamed like a girl and ran off. That left his four friends left staring at Riley and Harry. Riley looked at them. She wiped the blood from her hand and smiled at the others. "Any other takers?" She looked up and clenched her two hands into fists. The remaining four screamed and ran off, after Dudley. 

She turned back at Harry and smiled. Harry saw looking at her in awe. She rolled her eyes. "Hey Harry. You might want to close your mouth up… you're letting all the flies in." Riley said. She walked over to him and closed up his jaw. "It's not nice to stare. Take a picture… It'll last longer. That's what my dad told me." She said, and Harry stopped staring at her. He looked down at the ground.

  
"What's wrong?" She asked, as she looked curiously at him. "My parents are dead. They died when I was one year old in a car crash. That is where my scar comes from. Anything else?" He asked. The two of them laughed and looked at each other in the eyes. 

"This is going to be a great friendship. As long as you have me… Dudley and his friends won't bother you, and if you want… I can share my dad with you. I don't see him to often, though. And you can help me… with my many faults. I guess." Riley said, deep in thought. She slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry laughed. That was the first time he had laughed since he had been living with the Dursley's. 

It was cut short when a voice was heard in the distance. "RILEY BLACK! GET OVER HERE!" Riley and Harry looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was the principal, Miss. Snape and Dudley. Riley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Awe man. Come on Harry. We have to go!" Riley shouted. She grabbed Harry's arm and ran off, away from the teachers. Making them run after her and Harry.  

They ran away from the teachers, so fast you could go, and if you looked closely, you would think you saw dust fly up from where they were standing. They out distanced the teachers and they hid behind some trees by the baseball diamond. They laughed, when the teachers couldn't find them. Then to their disgust the bell rang. They had to go back into their class… with Miss. Snape and the rest of them. 

They came out from behind the trees only to see Dudley point at them. The two troublemakers looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Miss. Snape grabbed Riley's ear and dragged her back to the class, while Mrs. MacNeil had grabbed Harry's ear. Dudley walked in between Harry and Riley, laughing as well as he could with a broken nose. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley were coming to pick Dudley up. Harry would be in so much trouble when he arrived home at the Dursley's house.

They marched into the school, dragging two people behind them. Miss. Snape and Dudley had gone into the class. Everyone saw that Harry and Riley were missing. The next thing they saw was the two of them walking behind the principal. That's was all they had got to see. For, Miss. Snape had slammed the door closed. Then she went into a lecture, and told everyone what Mr. Potter and Miss. Black had done. 

*~*

At the Principal's office…

Harry and Riley were sitting in the office chairs, in front of Mrs. MacNeil's desk. Mrs. MacNeil was pacing back and forth behind her desk. Harry and Riley looked from her to each other, and then to the door. How much worse could this get? A lot worse, Mrs. MacNeil stopped pacing and looked at the two. 

"I am going to have to call your parents. Miss. Black, Mr. Potter, give me your parents phone numbers right away. Harry paled and Riley huffed, giving the icy glare. "876-5354. Ask for my dad. He said that he would be home around two o'clock." Riley said. She then stared at the phone, and looked up at the principal, who was looking at Harry. Harry just paled more.

"Hey! Stop! You're just making him pale more. Surprisingly, he hasn't fainted yet!" Riley shrieked, pointing at Harry. Harry smiled and mouthed a 'thank you.' He then turned to the principal. "My parents are dead. I live with the Dursely's. And, they're coming to pick up Dudley." Harry replied.

The principal nodded, and sighed. "Fine. Miss. Black call your parents." She pointed to a phone. Riley slid off her chair and picked up the phone. Harry looked at her, knowing that he was in the worst trouble… ever. Just because he had someone stick up for him… and beat up his *cousin*

The phone ringed and ringed until someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello? What can I help ya with?" A voice asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Hi mum. Is dad home? I need to talk to him… it's important." Riley replied.

"What have you done now? You'll only been at school for half a day! And, dad's not home yet. He called and said that he would be home a little later." Her mother sighed. "I'll be right there. Bye."

"Bye." Riley replied and hung up the phone. She walked away and sat back in her chair. Her arms crossed, staring at the teacher with an icy glare. While the teacher, glared from in between Riley and Harry, thinking of a punishment. 

*~*

The room was silent, until one female and male voice's were heard outside. They were talking about someone in the parking lot.

"Did you see that woman? She couldn't even drive. She took that spot I had pointed out to you. Honestly… people have no consideration!" The woman said. "I agree. Her kid here… is probably a maniac and a menace to society." The man replied. Soon enough, the voices of those people's had entered the room. Harry paled at the sight of those people and they looked at the two children.

"YOU!" The man screeched, pointing at Harry. It was Uncle Vernon with Aunt Petunia at his side. They looked down at the girl in the chair next to him. She grinned devilishly at them and smirked. She then lifted her one foot up on chair, turned her glaze away and looked at her very long fingernails. 

The door then opened again. A woman around the age of thirty bounded into the room, her brown hair and hazel eyes alive. The smile on her face disappeared when she saw the Dursley's… it turned into a look of loath. The Dursley's had also stopped from glaring at Harry and his sidekick to the woman. 

"YOU! You're the woman who took our parking place! It was ours!" Petunia snapped, pointing a finger at the woman's face. The woman smirked and looked Petunia right in the eyes. "You're finger is no need here. Pointing is for little kids… aren't you a little big for a little kid? Keep pointing that finger at me, you'll have no finger left to point with." The woman replied, and walked past the Dursley's. 

"Way to go mum!" Riley stated. Her mother smiled at her and her friend. "I know. Wasn't it?" The two girls went into laughter, and gave each other a high five. Harry sat there, trying not to laugh. If he did… he would be in more trouble, then he already was. Her mother then turned and faced the principal. She put her hands down on the table, which made the principal jump, and her mug of coffee almost spill.

"I'm Mrs. Arabella Black. What has my daughter done this time?" Arabella asked, looking at the principal. The principal was in shock. She looked at Mrs. Black with shock. "Maybe… the children should go outside and wait?" The principal stated. Arabella nodded, and waved her hand at Riley and Harry. The two got the message and went outside. The two left the office and out into the hall.

As soon as the door closed they heard yelling. Between the Dursleys, the principal and Mrs. Black. They were discussing their punishment for what they did to Dudley.  Mrs. Black was fighting for the two children, saying that it was all Dudley's fault, and that he should stop bugging Harry. While the Dursley's took offence to that, and said that Harry shouldn't get in Dudley's way, and that he was worthless fool. The principal sat there, trying to break up these two 'families' fights. They still had to discuss the children's detention, and what should be done with the three kids.

**_To be continued…_**                                                                                                                                                              What is the Detention going to be? And what will happen in between the three kids? R&R!! 


	3. Detention!

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

CHAPTER THREE: DETENTION!!

As soon as the two kids were told to leave the office, they knew that it was going to get good. They stood outside of the principal's office, with their ears against the door. They were trying to hear what the adults were saying. When they couldn't hear what they were saying, they retired to the chairs near the door to the main office. 

After twenty minutes, they were still sitting there. Harry was sitting sideways on his chair, while Riley was doing the opposite. She had slid all the way down her chair, until her head was practically sitting on the chair pad, and was sitting on her backpack. Time dragged on slowly. They were there so long, that even the secretaries were gone…for a lunch break. Riley huffed and Harry rolled his eyes.

  
"What do you think they're doing in there? I'm so bored. Is there anything fun to do in this little office?" Harry mumbled, looking from the principal's office to the outside world; outside the office. Riley snapped out of her 'state of mind' and looked at Harry. She shrugged her shoulders and slowly got up off the ground. She looked at Harry.

"Harry! Watch that window. If anyone is coming at this office, tell me, right away!" Riley snapped. Harry nodded. He got up from his position and looked out the window. Riley walked over to one of the computer screen. She smirked at what was on the screen. It was the attendance record. She smiled and put the mouse in her hand. She flicked through the screen until she reached one 'special' attendance sheet. 

The next thing that was heard in the office was a _'Click. Click. Click.' _All the A's under Harry's name was gone with a 'pop.' With a few more click's all the A's had appeared under Dudley's name. "Here comes the secretary!" Harry said. Riley gasped, and clicked the mouse fast, until she reached where the attendance record was before. She was just about to leave the chair when the door opened. And… the secretary walked in. She looked at Harry and Riley, and back at each other. 

  
She stormed over to her, and glared down at her. "What have you been doing, *kid*?"She snapped, she walked over to the chair and hung over Riley. Riley smiled innocently…well…tried to. The secretary smirked and grabbed Riley's arm. "HEY!" She shouted. She got up out of the chair and was dragged into the principal's office, right behind the secretary.

The principal's office door flung open with a 'bang!' All the verbal fights that had been going on inside the office stopped; as they all turned and looked at the person who had just burst into the little office. Mrs. Black stared at the secretary, while Mr. And Mrs. Dursley's stared at Mrs. Black. The principal raised her eyebrow and looked at the secretary with a look of question etched on her face. 

"Mrs. Hasbro? What is the meaning of this? As you can see… I'm having a conference with some parents over an incident that happened today." Mrs. MacNeil sighed, shaking her head. The secretary smirked and then she grabbed someone from behind her and pulled her out in front of her. The secretary huffed and glared down at Riley. In response, Riley scowled at everyone, except her mother, then she crossed her arms across her chest and started to tap her foot on the ground below.

Everyone stared at her, except her mother: who was trying to hold back at laugh at what her daughter was doing right now. Mrs. MacNeil rolled her eyes. 'This is going to be a long conference. Better get comfortable in this chair.' She thought, as she placed her elbows on the desk and put her head in her palms, and looked into Riley's black eyes. "Alright Riley. Now, tell me. What did you do to upset Mrs. Hasbro so much?" She asked, hoping to get an answer out of the already angry and fuming child.

Riley looked straight back into the principal's blue eyes. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley's huffed and glared down at Riley. They had now figured out that Riley saw the girl who had given Dudley a broken nose. "I didn't do anything at all," Riley started off, getting tired of everyone staring at her. "All I need was sit down in her chair and look at what was on her computer screen. Then, she stormed in and blew this all out of portion!" Riley yelled at everyone. 

The Dursley's looked over at Riley, which a look of disgust. Riley returned the look, right back at them. They huffed out of shock and then 'tried' to swell up in all the pride, they thought they had. Right then, Petunia got so angry and stalked over at Riley, and glared down at her in the chair. "YOU! You're the little punk girl. How dare you hit my perfect little boy, you little punk! Also, learn to respect others of a higher intelligence then you, like my son. Filthy little rug-rat!" She sneered, and walked back over to where Vernon stood, his little black eyes glaring down at Riley.

Mrs. Black glared over to the two, who dared to call her daughter her filthy little rug-rat. She pointed a finger over at them, and walked slowly up to them, glaring and smirking at them, with a look of revolution. "How. Dare. You. Never. And I mean never, call my daughter a rug-rat. You have no idea who the hell you are talking too." Mrs. Black said, in a very hush -but harsh- tone. 

The principal looked around nervously, at the three adults. If she didn't do anything right now, a fight would break out, and the outcome would be a disaster! "Alright! Stop! Stop! Miss. Black, please go outside and wait with Mr. Potter." The principal snapped, and pointed at the door. Riley slowly nodded and went out the door. Only to have it slam shut with a 'bang!' She glared at the door, muttered something incoherent and sat down on the chairs with Harry.

She flopped down in her position from before. She was sitting on her backpack and resting her head on the chair pad. She looked over at Harry, who was trying not to laugh, but it was going to come out soon enough. She sighed and looked at him with question etched all over her face. "What do you think you're laughing about Harry?!" She half yelled out of confusion. "It was your face. It looked so weird, and not like. That's what made it so funny!" He said, and doubled up in laughter. Riley sighed and rolled her eyes, Harry Potter was way to hard to try and figure out on an empty stomach!  

  
*~*

About five minutes later…

The school's office was still full of people. The principals' office was heating up with fire, as verbal fights were going on, the Dursley's didn't seem to want to give up any time soon, and either did Mrs. Black. The principal had given up on trying to calm them down. She retired to her computer and continued on with her report cards. She thought she might as well let the Dursley's and Mrs. Black got everyone out of his or her minds, before 'trying' to continue on. While, out in the bigger portion of the office, Harry and Riley sat there, totally bored, and running out of things to do and say. So, they decided not to talk, but make weird faces at each other. Which always ended up with them doubling up in laughter.  

The door to the tiny office then opened with a whoosh. Out walked Mrs. Black. Who looked rather angry and fuming. Her eyes were filled with anger and hate. She glared back to the people inside the tiny principal office. She said something in a low voice to the others, so that the children wouldn't hear, but they had heard it anyway.

"That is the worst thing that you could ever do! Harry didn't do anything, as for my daughter… get used to it. And keep your son away from my daughter!" She shouted, and slammed the office door so hard that the glass shook by the impact. Riley and Harry looked up at her with hopeful eyes. She sighed and sat between them, in one of the chairs. 

"Sorry kids. My plan didn't work. I tried to get you out… but it didn't work out. So, you're detention is on Saturday morning. You have to be here at eight in the morning, ready to work off your detention. You have to clean this whole place, top to bottom. The way that the Janitor would do this," she started off, looking at the looks of 'this sucks!' on their downfallen faces. "Also, for the rest of this week… three days, both of you are suspended from this school. The Dursley's, don't want Harry at their house, because they think that he's going to have another 'outburst', because of what you are you're 'evil minded friend' did. But, you're welcome to come and stay at our house till Monday. Even though you don't know us very well, considering that we have all just met…" Mrs. Black said, looking at Harry.

Harry looked up at her. He nodded and got up out of his chair. "That alright with me – If it's OK with you - I don't want to be a nuisance. That's what the Dursley's think." Harry said, thinking that he would finally be far enough away from the Dursley's so that they wouldn't be able to starve and be treated like a slave. Mrs. Black nodded, and beckoned Riley to get up. Riley got up in a few seconds, threw her backpack onto her back. She smiled, and left the office with her mom and Harry. They walked down the hall, Mrs. Black telling the kids what had happened inside the office, while Harry and Riley listened carefully with full attention, breaking their attention when they had to stop and laugh at something. 

Meanwhile, the Dursley's had left the office as well. Petunia glared to the retreating backs of Harry, Riley and Mrs. Black, while she tightened her grip on Dudley's shoulder. Vernon led her outside the doors and into the school parking lot. Dudley was clutching an ice pack to his nose, while looking at his parents. Petunia and Vernon were talking badly about Riley and her 'snot-nosed' mother, and what that girl had done to their 'poor little Dudley-kins. They were also talking about what an absolute awful child she was, and that her mother was a nutcase. 

*~*

The group of three walked down the hall in silence, not stopping for anything, at least until they reached Harry's locker. Harry opened up his locker with ease, looking around for where he had put his homework. He grabbed his homework, snatched his grocery bag, put the things in there and quickly and closed his locker back up. He turned around, only to see the Black's staring at him, with confusion. He looked back at them with confusion. "What's wrong? Why are you all staring at me?" He asked.

They seemed to snap out of their trance when he said something to them. Mrs. Black raised an eyebrow, looking utterly confused looking at the bag in his hand. "Harry? Don't you have a backpack or something to put your work in? Why carry a grocery bag instead, when they can break so easily. The backpacks are sturdier and stronger then cheap plastic." She said, looking at the bag. Riley, however, stayed silent. When Harry and her had been waiting for everyone to come out of the office, he had told her what he could remember of his parents, and why they had died. She looked from Harry, to her mother, and then down at the ground.

"Mum!" Riley snapped, looking up at her mum, with a look she had learned from her dad. "Don't talk about the Dursley's to Harry, especially when his parents are dead. The Dursley's hate them, that's why he has a plastic bag for a backpack. The Dursley's say that he's a nuisance and a bother to them, saying that he should have died when his parents died in a car crash seven years ago. They don't give him anything. No Christmas presents, no birthday party or presents, not even a 'Happy Birthday, Harry' etc." Riley said, looking at her mom with a 'don't ask' expression on her face. Her mother nodded in a reassuring way. 

There was a silence in between the three of them, until Mrs. Black finally broke the silence. "Well. We have no business standing here longer then we have to. Kids, lets go." She said. She then turned on her heel and stormed down the hall, and out the steel doors leading to the parking lot. Harry and Riley looked at each other and shrugged. They grabbed the things of theirs on the ground, and ran down the hall after Mrs. Black. They ran by their classroom, Harry didn't look sideways, while Riley halted to a stop. The door was open a bit, so she walked right up to it. Some kids pointed at her and laughed. All she had to do was mouth 'At least I get to go home, now' then she smirked. They looked at her wishfully and slumped back down into their chairs.

Riley walked away from the door, and ran down the rest of the hall, trying to catch up with Harry and her mother. She giggled all the way down the hall, thinking of everyone in the class' faces. She smirked, as she walked outside and over to the black punch buggy. "What are you laughing about?" Her mother asked, as Riley put her backpack into the back seat, beside Harry. "I stopped by our class, the door was open, so I opened the door and called to everyone saying that I got to go home, early. Three days early." She laughed again, this time joined in by Harry. Riley's mother sighed and rolled her eyes at the two laughing kids. She put the car into drive, and drove out of the parking lot, and out onto the busy roads, leading to their house. 

Within the ten to fifteen minutes that they were in the car, they managed to battle their way through all the traffic; they pulled into a stone covered driveway. They opened the door to the punch buggy and hopped out of the car. Harry gaped when he saw the house… it was bigger then he had expected, and with many wacky colours on the outside. The house sat onto of a hill, looking over the rest of Surrey, it was beautifully landscaped with trees and gardens surrounding the house. Up in the treetops of one of trees, a tree house was sitting there, high in the sky. The house was painted just as weird, the shutters to the window were painted a bright yellow, while the front oak door was red, the bricks were a pale brown and the garage door was blue with white clouds painted on it.

He was jolted out of his thoughts, when a voice called over to him. "Harry! Stop gawking around; it's just a house! You've seen at least one before! Come on!" Riley yelled from the front door. Harry nodded to her, and left the spot that he felt that he was rooted to, and slowly walked into the house, after Riley.

The inside of the house, was the same; painted in the most bizarre way. Colours splattered all over the place, when you looked at the walls, it would make you seem that they were like some kind of famous splatter type of artists. But, they were no artists. All the Blacks were; was a normal family doing normal family things. Harry was then dragged off, up the stairs and into Riley's wacky bedroom. 

"You can out your things over here," She said pointing to her bed. "My mum says that you can sleep in the spare room, or you can sleep in a sleeping bag in my room." Riley said, while sitting down on the top of her desk and watching Harry put his things down on her bed. 

"Yeah sure. I mean, if you don't mind sharing a room with someone you don't know," Harry said looking at her walls, which were covered with posters. "And, what is up with all the colours in this house… they look so weird." Harry said, looking at her walls, which were multi-coloured, with one wall green, blue, purple, red and yellow. Riley shrugged and waved her hand, as if Harry's question was stupid. She smirked and looked at Harry, then jumped off the desks' top. 

"All I can say, we are really weird, and we like to look and act differently from everyone else. At least, that's what my parents tell me…" Riley trailed off, as footsteps were held on the stairs. The door to the bedroom swung open and Mrs. Black appeared in the doorway. "Come on kids. Dinner just arrived." She said, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry and Riley followed her down the stairs, talking quietly to each other. "I'll explain the rest of it later to you." Riley said, as she swung the kitchen door (like the ones you see in the old west movies) and into the kitchen.

Supper was really great, the best that Harry had ever had, since he had been living with the Dursley's and receiving very little for the meals. Mrs. Black and went and ordered a pizza from a pizza store downtown. The pizza was covered in toppings, pepperoni, cheese, sausages and other things that you would find on pizzas. Between the three of them, they managed to finish of a large pizza in less then twenty minutes, and for desert they had ice cream with sprinkles coding the ice cream over. 

The next three days went by fairly fast for Harry. He had no chores to do, and he was treated with respect and not like a slave, that he was like in the Dursley's house. Him and Riley spent the next three days thinking up pranks that they could use to get Dudley and his friends back for suspending them at school. They also spent some time out in Riley's tree house in the front yard that her dad had made for her. But, soon enough the fun would end… even if the two of them were up at five in the morning. 

Saturday morning had arrived, even though they tried to ignore it… they couldn't get away from it. At seven o'clock in the morning the bedroom door to Riley's' room, a very tired looking Mrs. Black stood there in the door frame, looking at the two sleeping kids. She made her way across what was once Riley's bedroom floor. "Kids. Come on, you have to wake up. You have to be down at the school in an hour for your detentions. Remember?" She semi-yelled, waking them up at once. 

  
"What is it, mom?" Riley said, sitting up and looking at her mom. "It's only seven o'clock why would we want to wake-up right now… unless it's… Saturday." She mumbled, looking down at Harry on the floor and rolling her eyes. Riley slowly got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Harry got up and left the room and into the spare room to change. After they were dressed, they quickly ate some pancakes that Mrs. Black had made, and off they went. 

It was a sunny day, the birds were singing and the sky was shining a bright sky blue colour. The two walked down the driveway of the house and down the street, looking every way, wishing that they were one of the other kids. Kids were all over the street, playing games with others and having fun. Harry and Riley trudged by the playing kids, while all they were looking forward too was going to school and cleaning it spotless. They talked little on the walk to the school; both still half asleep and wishing they could be playing out on the streets as well.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, they were just entering the school parking lot; they walked across the deserted lot, and in through the doors leading into the school. When they entered the door they came face to face with two different people. The mean looking janitor was there, (he wasn't really mean though) and an angry looking Miss. Snape. 

"You're late," She snapped, looking at her watch, the two kids looked at each other and sighed. "I think that it's time to split the dream team up. Miss. Black! You will come with me down this hallway and clean everything until it suits my will. Mr. Potter! You will go with the janitor, Mr. Fletcher and clean everything until it suits his will." She said, glaring at the two kids, with disgust. "Come with me, Black." She sneered and grabbed some of Riley's t-shirt and dragged her down the other hallway. "Come with me, Mr. Potter." The janitor said, and set off down the hall, Harry right behind him.

'Great… I'm away from the Dursley's and I still get treated a slave.' Harry thought, as he followed the retreating back of the janitor. They walked down the hall, and stopped at the end of the hallway. Harry gasped knowing there they were going to start—the kindergarten area! 'Please no! I'm going to be here all day… just trying to clean up the kindergarten area. I'll just be as messy when Monday comes back.' Harry thought, he looked up at the janitor who was looking down at him.

"Now, you don't have to clean everything up. Just put the things in the right places were they are supposed to go, and then clean the floors. Do this for all of the classrooms and the halls. Oh, and Miss. Snape says that she wants you to clean the picture frames as well." The janitor explained. Harry sighed and walked into the room. He gasped at what he saw, and his glasses almost fell of the end of his nose. He pushed his glasses up, and looked around. The floor was covered with stiffed animals, and plastic toys. Harry walked into the room, being carefully of what he was stepping in. He started picking up toys that had been chewed on, along with some toys that had lost eyes, ears and other parts due to chewing. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school…

"BLACK! You are to clean all these paintings until I can see my face in them. Until then you will be in my control. Also, while you're at it you little maggot, wash these floors and the classrooms." Miss. Snape snapped glaring down at Riley. Riley sighed. She walked into the storage closet; she grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and a sponge. She walked back out of the closet, and over to the front of the first painting. She pulled her sleeves up past her elbow, and started scrubbing the painting clean, with Miss. Snape breathing down her neck. 

*~*

Lunchtime…

"Can I take a break now, and go for lunch. Please?" Riley begged, figuring out that the teacher hated bragging when she had asked her to go to the bathroom. Miss. Snape sighed from her chair, and waved her hand around, impatiently. 

"Fine! Go on, get out off my sight." She snapped. Riley smirked and ran down the hall, and around the corner, trying to figure out exactly where Harry might be. She ran all the way down to the hall, where she had last seen Harry, and walked down the hall, poking her head in every class, looking for one of her best friends. She soon found him in the Kindergarten ward; he was just putting the room back together. The toys were all off the floor and were now sitting on the shelves and everywhere else he could think of putting the many toys in the room.

"Hey Harry! How's it going?" Riley asked, pulling out a little kindergarten chair, she sat down on the floor cross-legged and sat by the table. "What's for lunch, Mr. Helper?" She asked in a little girl's voice. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed at the look on Riley's face.

"Funny Riley. I'm almost done this room, now. And, it's the biggest of them all. Considering, this is where all the kindergartens hang out. Look at all these toys," Harry said, pointing to the room full with stuffed animals and little outside toys. "How about you, and the Snapper?" He continued on.

Riley huffed, and crossed her arms on the little table. "She's horrible! I have to clean all the paintings on the other side of school, until she can see her face in them, they I have to clean the floor and the classrooms. Wanna go and get some lunch? I'm starving!" Riley said, standing up from the table, and putting the chair back in. Harry nodded, while he put the last of the toys away. The two left the classroom, but they were blocked when the janitor looked at them. Harry and Riley's faces paled, thinking they had to do more work. 

"You don't have to work anymore kids. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me for lunch. I have this place upstairs, with a bunch of things you'll be surprised to see." Mr. Fletcher said. The kids nodded and followed him up this 'room' that was supposed to be hidden from the rest of the school — which it was. 

The room was up in the attic, which no one would accept, of all the things. The only thing the janitor had to do was pull down the 'fire drill buzzer, and one of the tiles from the ceiling disappeared and a string was attached to the board. The board came down, revealing steps. They walked up into the attic, which had some furniture and other things up there. They spent their lunchtime up there, eating and laughing. But, soon enough it was time to go back and work off the rest of their detention. Riley departed and walked the rest of the school, while Harry went down the stairs and moved onto cleaning the first graders mess. 

*~*

Few hours later…

Harry had finished most of his detention; all he had left to do was the floors of this part of the school. He walked slowly back towards the kindergarten ward, to clean the floors there. He walked past the stairs leading to Mr. Fletcher's little 'office' he grinned and walked up the steps. Once he reached the top he walked around the dusty floor and over to where the janitor sat. He tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"What is it Harry?" He asked, wondering what he could be wanting. "Is there any faster way to clean the floors down stairs? Because, if I do it with my hands, I'll be here till I'm dead." Harry said, suppressing a laugh. He smiled, and walked down the stairs, Harry right behind him. They walked over to his storage closet. Once he opened it and found what he was looking for, he brought it out to show Harry. 

It looked like a semi-monster. It had a big mop at the bottom that went around in a circle; it had a handle with a bunch of buttons on it, and the 'vacuum' part of it where all of the objects it sucked up went. "Now… all you have to do is press this big red button, labelled 'Start' it will start, and then just push it along, and it'll clean the floor, without a sweat." He explained. Harry nodded and turned the machine on, pushing it across the floor. 

*~*

Harry had just finished all his part of the school. He had also took the machine down to Riley's side of the school, cleaning what he could without Miss. Snape seeing or hearing him and the machine. He put the machine back in the closet, locked it up, and was going to tell Mr. Fletcher that he was going to see how Riley was doing. He agreed, and gave Harry some weird looking things that had been up in the attic for a while, thinking that him and his friends would find it interesting because he had no need of it. Harry thanked him many times, put the objects in his backpack and descended down the stairs, through all hallways and over to where Riley's side was. 

It just happened, that Riley had finished her side as well. Miss. Snape had gotten angry with her when she couldn't clean the floors, without getting the mud on her shoes on the clean floor. So, scratch that from the 'to do' list. It only left the paintings and the other cleaning in the classrooms. 

It was still sunny out, the birds were singing and the sky was still shining, but it was starting to set, it muist have been later then they thought! A sure sign that summer was right around the corner. The two of them left the school, talking about how mean Miss. Snape was, and how nice the janitor was. That's when Harry brought up what the janitor had told him, and then he showed Riley the things he had received. 

"Hmm…" Riley stated off, looking at the objects in the backpack. "What is it all? It's looks like it's from the 70's! Maybe my mom will know what all this is. I mean, she was born around then. Let's go, Riley laughed and grabbed the bag from Harry's hand. 

"Hey! Come back here." Harry said, running down the street after Riley, who turned sharply, slowing down when she tried to run up her steep driveway. Harry caught up with her in no time, and up the driveway they went and into the house they went, to show Riley's mom what they got. 

To be continued…                What's the things that the Janitor gave Harry? Wait and see. Please R&R!! 

Fire Spirt.   


	4. After Detention!

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

CHAPTER FOUR: AFTER DETENTION!

Riley and Harry walked up the little pathway leading up to the Black's front door. Only one thing crossed their minds… _what was all that stuff in the bag_? They had never seen anything close to it before, not in a million years. "Hey… maybe… it's from a space ship? Maybe Mr. Fletcher is an alien?" Riley asked, looking over at Harry. The two of them had been trying to figure out what all those things were, ever since Harry showed them to Riley.

"I don't think so," Harry said, thinking about this, "I don't think he would be an alien. Alien's are strange, and talk in gibberish. So then, Human's can't understand them." Harry replied, as Riley opened the front door, the two walked in through the door.

"Yeah right, Harry. And I'm the Queen of England!" Riley laughed, as she closed the door behind her. Harry rolled his eyes, and gave Riley a 'you are to crazy for my well being' look. Riley replied with a 'blah, blah, blah' look. 

Riley walked down the brightly coloured hall in her house. "Mom? Dad? Are you here?" She called.

No answer. Riley shrugged, thinking that her parents weren't home. She looked over at Harry who was holding the weird objects out to her. Riley waved an impatient hand at Harry, who nodded and put the bag at his feet. "She's not here," Riley said, "Let's go outside to the tree house. They'll be home soon enou—" Riley was cut off, by a faint voice from the open door, leading down to their family room.  Harry and Riley looked at the door, with shear confusion. 

"I'm down here, Riley. Just looking at some things." Her mother called up the stairs to them. Riley nodded, and shrugged at Harry. "Want to go outside?" Riley asked. Harry nodded, and grabbed the bag from his feet. They had just opened the front door, and they were going to go outside, but a _thump, thump, thump_ was heard from the stairs leading to the basement. Arabella appeared from the basement, not looking at the two kids. Riley and Harry froze, they looked at her – and, there were tears coming down her cheeks?

"Dinner will be ready in forty minutes, give or take," She mumbled, walking towards the kitchen door. "Riley, you're dad will be home soon. He called a while ago. He's on his way, he should be here for dinner." Her mother said, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Riley stood there stunned for a second. Harry looked at Riley, and then poked her snapping her back to reality. "OK?" Riley said, in a slow, cautious voice. She looked at the kitchen door, she slowly left the house and walked outside with Harry. 'Mom's never acted like this before. Adult's are too hard to figure out!' Riley thought to herself. As soon as Arabella heard the front door close from inside the kitchen, she broke down crying at the kitchen table. It was too much to bear… eight years ago they were alive, but now, it was all gone. 

'_Why? Why did it have to be James and Lily? They were so young, had a lot going for them, but now… their gone, the gang's all broken up. Poor Harry!_' She thought, as she sat there at the kitchen table, crying.

*~*

Riley and Harry made it across the yard, slowly, thinking about different things. _What was up with Riley's mom? And how would they get Dudley back, for suspending them._ Riley sighed as she leaned against a big oak tree trunk as she looked at Harry, who was hanging from the ladder, heading up to Riley's tree house. "Are we going up?" Harry asked. Riley smiled, and climbed up the ladder, after Harry. 

The tree house was hidden in the most perfect spot. Riley's dad had made it for her, when they had first moved here. It was up in a big oak tree, and the leaves hid most of tree house from the view of unexpected visitors. Because, no one knew the tree house was up there, except the Black's and Harry. The ladder had been attached been attached to the tree trunk with an electronically, high-powered screwdriver. The Inside of the tree fort was warped. It had four walls, a door, two windows and a gap in the wall, which made it look like five walls instead. 

The gap in the wall revealed a long rope that extended from the branch the rope was tied to, and down to the green grass below. The rope had knots tied in it. Making it easier for you to climb up and down the rope easily, and faster then trying to get up without the knots. But… there was another way down. Not by the ladder or the rope. You could climb down the tree by going out window, or by jumping from the fort to ground, where the rope hung, leaving you with a few broken ribs at the bottom of the tree trunk, unless someone managed to catch you in time. 

The tree house was painted weird – it was splattered with paint. Red, orange, purple, yellow, you name it the colour was probably there, somewhere? Minus the colour pink! That was the one colour Riley despised with a passion.

Harry flopped down in one of the two-beanbag chairs that sat in the corners of one of the corners in the 'house'. He dropped the bag of items on the wooden floor and looked over at Riley. She had her head sticking out the window, as if she was looking for something outside the window. "Riley? Why didn't you show these things to your mom when we were inside?" Harry asked, looking over at Riley. Riley brought her head inside from the window.

Riley sighed and leaned against one of the poles holding the roof up. " I don't have an exact answer for you Harry. I've never seen my mother this sad before. Whatever my mom was looking at in the basement was making her cry. I'm going down to my basement tonight to see what my mom was looking at. Are you going to come with me?" Riley asked, looking at Harry with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Harry nodded and smiled.

The two of them spent the time until dinner was ready out in the tree house. They were obsessed with proving that they were better then the other. It was a type of wit's game, seeing how far your wits would take you. They timed everything – trying to beat each other's records. If these two weren't the best of friends, you would think that they were having an all out far – over strength and mind 'power'.

The sun had almost set now. It was setting at a steady pace; over the horizon if you looked close enough you could see a strip of the bright, shimmering sun disappearing from view. The sky was pretty — with tints of purple, red and yellow covering the portion of the sky. As if someone had switched a light on in the sky, the stars came on. Twinkling white lights high in the sky, surrounded by a sheet of semi-dark sky.

"Is there anything we can do, to try and prove out wit's to each other?" Harry asked, looking from Riley to the rest of room. The rest of the room; was a mess. Everything had been pulled from the shelves and onto the floor, covering it completely. Riley sighed and shrugged her shoulders. A car was heard in the distance, the sound of the car got closer and closer, until it came to a stop. Silence filled the air once again. The cars' door slammed shut when a person closed it. Riley looked out the window and gasped.

"DAD!!" She shouted from the tree house window. The man looked up at the tree house and waved to her. He had black hair to about his shoulder, complete with a leather coat and beat up blue jeans. He started walking over to where the big oak tree was located. Riley disappeared from the window and looked over at Harry, with a grin on her face.

"My dad's home. Come down and meet him." Riley said to Harry who smiled at her from the beanbag chair. Riley made her way across the messy wooden floor and over to the gap in the wall, where the rope hung. She smiled evilly, and jumped down from the tree. Her dad gasped, and dropped his briefcase to the ground. He ran over to the tree, and caught Riley before she lost a few bones with the impact of the fall. 

Her dad put her down on the ground, and smiled at her. "Hi Dad. Welcome back, how was the trip?" Riley asked, wondering if her dad had brought her something, because he usually did have something for her. "Well, you know what I'm going to say, Riley. It was good. As good as a trip can be," He laughed as he looked at Riley, who was mimicking him. Riley smirked and looked up at the tree house. Harry was on his way down the rope, backpack attached to his shoulders. She looked back at her dad, who continued on talking. "So, hoe's school? Any new friends, yet?" He asked, knowing that his daughter usually took people by surprise, and mostly everyone ignored her. 

She smiled, evilly at him. "Yes, actually I do. We're actually… a lot alike, like we used to know each other. I know that it sounds crazy," Riley added hastily, as her dad raised an eyebrow at her. "We've already been expelled because I accidentally broke his fat cousin's nose. But hey… his cousin was trying to beat him up again, and he kept calling him *boy* like he didn't have a name. He's not my boyfriend, just a really good friend. That's all. " Riley assured him, with her hands up in defence, laughing slightly. Harry jumped lightly to the ground, and started walking over to where Riley and her father were standing. 

"Dad… I want you to meet my best friend, Harry." Riley said, pointing to the approaching boy. He turned around and came almost face to face with a boy. The boy had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green emerald eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape. And, peeking out from under his hair, a scar – that looked like a lightening bolt? His clothes looked like they were three sizes to big, and if you looked him straight in the eyes, you could see something. Not psychically, but mentally. The look was of loneliness and sorrow. He had seen all these symptoms before, eight years ago to be exact. He had been face to face with his best friends' death, and almost his godson's death. The thought, was still too much for him to bear.

He snapped out of his gaze, and smiled at Harry, who semi-smiled back. "Hi Harry." He said, in shock. Harry looked up at him, waved and mumbled a 'hi'. Riley then came running over to where Harry and her dad were standing. Her smile faded as she looked over at the two of them. Her dad was standing there, in shock – for some reason that Riley couldn't figure out. Harry was staring at the ground, not daring to look up at Mr. Black, because he stared way to hard!

"Dad! Harry! Snap out of it!" Riley shouted. Her father snapped out of his gaze, and looked at Riley. Harry also looked at Riley, both wondering one thing '_What did I do?_' There was a long silence, where they both looked at Riley, who started back at both of them with a cold look.

"Riley? Does your friend Harry have a last name? Or, is his name Harry. Just plain Harry?" He asked, as he walked a little way away from them picking up his briefcase. Riley smiled, and slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. "This would be Harry Potter. One of my great friends and my partner in crime." Riley explained. Mr. Black, who had just picked up his briefcase, dropped it again when he heard Harry's name. He picked the briefcase up and walked over to the kids. 

Before he could say anything, Riley started her chatter again, this time it was too Harry though. "Yeah, this is my dad, if you haven't already guessed. He's really into leather and "cool" things, but what he thinks is cool, we find it weird." Riley whispered. He glared over at them; "I heard that. I'm not deaf!" He said. The front door opened, and Arabella appeared in the doorframe. The three looked over at the doorframe, they waved to her, as she called them in for dinner and disappeared from view again. They walked across the lawn and into the house.  

As soon as they entered the house, they quickly flung there shoes into the corner of the room is seconds, clumped carelessly together in the corner, with dabs of mud on the walls. They walked down the colour painting walls and in through the kitchen doors. As soon as the three entered the kitchen door, they stopped all of the sudden. The kitchen smelled wonderful, on the oval table there was tons of food on the table, everything from potatoes to french-fries, ice cream to cookies. They stared at all food, obviously Mrs Black and put a lot of work into making this food. 

Mrs Black walked over to them and sighed at them. "Guys? The food is edible, so come and sit down and eat it, before it all goes cold." She said, as she sat down at the table. They all snapped back to reality and sat down at the oval table as well. The dinner was so good, that the four people seated at the table barely talked for the whole time they sat there. Every once and awhile, a small chatter would break out, about nothing too peculiar. Things just about how his trip was and what everyone did today.

Once they were all done eating the four people sat there, looking at the plates and at each other. After a few minutes of seating around doing nothing, Riley scooped the backpack of objects from beside Harry's chair legs and looked up at her parents. She dropped the bag on the table, which it landed with a big thud on the table, well, that got her parents attention. They both looked over at her, and seeing the look in her eyes, they gave her a quizzical look, knowing something was up. 

"Guess what? From the janitor at school, Mr. Fletcher, gave Harry," She started off, looking at both her parents, who were staring her and Harry down. "He gave Harry a bag full of objects. All the objects are in this bag. They look like they're from the 70's! All he told us was that we would have a better use for these objects then he would." She gave her parents a lop-sized grin. Mr and Mrs Black were silent as they looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. '_Fletcher? Why on earth do I think this would be Mundungus Fletcher from our year at Hogwarts?'_

After moments of tense silence in the little kitchen, a sound was heard. The scraping of a chair against the floor was heard as Mr Black moved his chair back and walked over to where the kids sat with the bag of objects. He looked down at the two, "Could I see the bag and the objects? Since, we were around in the seventy's, I meant know what they are." He said. Riley grabbed the bag from the table and handed it over into her dads' outstretched hand. He walked back to his spot at the table, picked up his dishes and walked over to the sink on the other side of the kitchen. After he put his plates on the counter, he turned on his heel and walked out through the kitchen door and down the hall. Disappearing into another room, which Harry hadn't seen before. There were two white doors that rolled out into the wall, revealing another room. The room had shelves of books, and a desk in front of the books, but that's all he got to see, before he closed the doors behind him.   

Back in the kitchen, Harry looked confused at the door, while Riley looked over at him. "That's his study room. He always goes in there at night, to think and get away from stress and things. I don't go in there very much, it's very weird! I swear, the 70's were on hard and weird times!" Riley stated, making a face. Harry and Riley started laughing crazily; it was as if they were hyper or on laughing gas. 

Mrs. Black looked over to the two kids, '_they sure are crazy, just like their fathers were back when we were at school.'_ She thought as she looked over to the two kids. She looked up at the clock and clued in. "On my! It's ten o'clock. You kids should be getting to bed soon. I know we had a late supper, but that doesn't matter. We have a big day tomorrow." She said, with an amused look in her eyes.

Riley looked at her, like she had to know right then and there. Riley soon shrugged it off, and walked off down the hall with Harry, they slowly walked up the spiral stairs leading to the upstairs. She sighed as her daughter and her godson, who knew none of this, disappeared from her sight. Thoughts started racing through her mind; _'Fletcher is Harry's janitor, and gave him these objects. James and Lily's son is in our house. He knows nothing about his past, and is best friends with his god sister. I wonder if Dumbledore knew Harry was here when we moved here? He must have, he knows everything.' _She thought as she left the kitchen, leaving the dirty dishes piled up on the counter. She walked down the hall and opened the white doors leading into the study room. She had to see what the objects in the bag where, and if they were what she thought they were. 

TBC…                                    What will happen next? I don't know, I haven't written it yet!  Oh, and everything goes to Gypsy Malfoy, for figuring out what the third chapter meant! I knew someone would have to figure it out, eventually. 

Fire Spirt.


	5. Pranks

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

_Chapter Five: Pranks_

__

After Harry and Riley had been sent to Riley's room to sleep that was the one thing they hadn't planned on doing. The two were going to try and stay up all night, and try to figure out what Riley's parents were up too. The two swung the bedroom door open, and plopped down on Riley's bed.

Riley looked over at Harry. "I was just thinking… ever since I became friends with you, my parents started acting weird. And, those things Fletcher gave you seemed to put them over the edge." Riley said, looking around her room, and over to Harry, who seemed to be thinking hard about something.  "What's on your mind, Harry?" She asked, looking over at him. 

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his trance and looked over at Riley. "Oh I was just thinking about what you said. I have no idea what they were like before I came, but the thing is remember when we came home? Your mom was down stairs, looking at some things, and she was crying when she came upstairs." Harry said. Riley nodded.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

"I'm down here, Riley. Just looking at some things." Her mother called up the stairs to them. Riley nodded, and shrugged at Harry. "Want to go outside?" Riley asked. Harry nodded, and grabbed the bag from his feet. They had just opened the front door, and they were going to go outside, but a _thump, thump, thump_ was heard from the stairs leading to the basement. Arabella appeared from the basement, not looking at the two kids. Riley and Harry froze, they looked at her – and, there were tears coming down her cheeks?

_*~* Flashback Ends *~*_

Riley looked up, like she just had a brain wave. "Harry. I have an idea," She said, with a mysterious grin. Harry looked at her. He had seen this grin before, and she must have had a plan up her sleeves. "Tonight, after everyone goes to sleep, we're going down to the basement, to figure out what my mom was looking at. Anything could be down there, and maybe that's why they've been acting so weird lately." Riley said. Harry nodded, and smiled. 

"Alright. I'll go." Harry said. Riley smiled, and hugged Harry. "Thanks buddy. I owe you one," Riley yawned.  Harry laughed. "I'm going to bed. I'll set the alarm clock to go off at midnight. Alright?" Riley said. Harry nodded, and slipped off the bed and into the bed the Blacks had made for him. 

Riley managed to set the clock to go off at midnight. She then climbed into her bed, and sighed. "Hey Riley. You don't owe me one. This is to repay you for beating up Dudley and getting me away from there." Harry said, blushing in the dark. Riley laughed and muttered a 'no problem' and the two kids soon fell into a deep sleep.

_*~* Midnight *~*_

_*~* Beep, Beep *~*_

The beeping sound filled the quiet bedroom. A young girl moaned and turned the clock off with a hit the beeping off with her hand. She rubbed her eyes, only seeing darkness. She blinked many times, finally recognizing some of things in her room. Riley was awake now, and wondering why her alarm had went off. She looked over at the clock, which read 12:02am. A low snoring from her floor brought her back to reality. Then it hit her. Her and Harry were going to go sneaking around and try to figure out why her parents were acting so weird. Riley slowly got out of her bed, and walked over to where Harry was. 

"Hey Harry. Wake-up!" Riley shouted, shaking Harry. After a few minutes of shaking him, he woke up. He jolted up, and bashed heads with Riley. "OWW!" Riley said, as she fell back holding her head, while Harry held his head. After a few more minutes of silence, Harry looked up at Riley. 

"What did you wake me up for?" He asked, glaring at her. Riley sighed, and handed Harry his glasses. Harry put them on, and still looked at her confused. 

"Remember? We're going down to the basement to figure what's going on." Riley said, standing up and walking over to the bedroom door. Harry sighed, and looked over at Riley who was waiting for him. 

"Riley…? I think I'm going to stay here for the night. I'm really tired, and your mom said that we're going something tomorr—er later today." Harry said, seeing that it was past midnight. Riley looked over at Harry who was taking his glasses off and putting them on the night table. 

"Alright then. You can stay here, and I'll go and look for what I'm looking for." Riley said, slowly opening her bedroom door, and sticking her head out. The coast was clear, so she waved bye to Harry and closed the bedroom door up. She walked slowly over the creaks in the upstairs landing and down the down the stairs she went until she stepped onto the cold linoleum floor. 

'Ah! That's cold!' Riley thought as she ran over the linoleum floor, until she reached the basement doors. Riley grabbed the basement door handle and opened it, leading to the basement floor, with rickety wooden stairs. "Oh great! If I go down them, I'll wake mom and dad up." Riley muttered to herself, as she stared at the stairs. After moments of thinking, Riley finally thought of something. 

She leaned over the first stair, and grabbed onto the railing. She managed to climb onto it, and within seconds, she was on the bottom of the staircase, lying in a pile of laundry. She had managed to slide down the railing without failing and falling half way down. Riley got up from the pile of the laundry and looked around. Once she had turned the light on, she could find things better then she could in the dark. 

"Hmm… It would probably be somewhere mom would think I wouldn't ever look." Riley said to herself, crossing her arms and looking around. After looking around in every single place. She found where she thought it would be. A trunk was sitting in the corner of the basement, covered in spider webs. 'That must be it.' She thought as she walked over to the trunk and sat down beside the trunk. 

She lifted her hand, and wiped all the cobwebs off the trunk and looked at the odd design. It was a brown trunk, with a gold trim, and if you looked slowly you would be able to see fine little things that looked like they were engraved into the gold trim. She sighed, thinking how beautiful it was. With that she slowly opened the lid of the trunk and looked inside. There were a bunch of black clothes in there; they looked like bathrobes with a red trim around the edge. After taking out all the black clothes and looked at them closely, she then found a picture album at the bottom of the drawer. She grabbed the book, and looked at it.

"This must be what was making mom cry," Riley said, looking at the book from top to bottom. "How could a picture book made my mom cry? There must be something special in here." Riley whispered to herself, as she opened the cover of the book. The first picture in the book was her mom around the age of eleven. She seemed to be wearing one of those bathrobes she had taken out before, with a little black hat on her head, and a black and white stick in her hand. As Riley flipped through the pages, she saw nothing that would make anyone cry. The pictures were all of her, a young girl with red hair, and four other boys, one was her father… and the other three were most likely their friends. 

Riley sighed, as she flipped through the rest of the pages. As she reached the end of the picture book she placed it back down in the trunk and put the bathrobes in the trunk and closed it up. Riley sat down on top of the trunk and sighed. There was nothing inside that trunk that would make anyone cry.  Riley shook her head. "I guess I'll never understand the mind of an adult." Riley muttered, as she walked away from the trunk, turned the light off and slowly went up the stairs. 

As she entered the living room she heard a shuffling sound coming down the stairs leading to the upstairs. Riley froze and looked at the stairs. A figure was standing on the stairs, looking around. "Riley?" A voice said, looking over at Riley. 

Riley smiled weakly and looked at the figure. "Uh… Hi Dad…" Riley said, thinking of some answer why she was out of bed. Her father walked off the stairs, and over to Riley. He looked down at her; "Riley? Why are you out of bed at midnight?" Riley looked at him, trying to think of some excuse.

"I…er…um… was trying to get some breeze!" She said, putting her hands behind her back. _'That was lame, Black. Real Lame.'_ She thought to herself. Her father looked down at her, not buying her story. 

"Alright… then. Now that you've had your 'breeze' I suggest you go to bed now." He said. Riley nodded, and ran up the stairs, and into the room slamming the door behind her. Her father shook his head and walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He flopped down on the bed, with his wife looking at him, in utter confusion. "What was that all about, Sirius?" She asked, peering over at him. He sighed, knowing she would get it from him eventually. He looked over at her, peering through his black hair.

"Riley… she's catching on to our past, she's as smart as you were at school. I caught her down in basement. She said she was 'catching a breeze' in the basement? I think she was looking at your trunk of clothes and books with Lily and the others in it. If Harry sees this his going to remember his past, and why he doesn't have any parents anymore and why their lying in a graveyard in a place where he's never been before!" Sirius shouted, looking at Arabella.

She sighed, and smiled over at him. "Don't worry about it, Riley doesn't know it's Harry's parents. All she knows is that it's you and me in that picture, and our friends. She doesn't know that we know Harry's parents. All she knows is that we know him, end of story. We'll talk about in the morning. I'm tired." Arabella said, lying down in bed and flicking the light off. Sirius sighed and flopped down into the bed as well. Soon enough, both parents were asleep.

*~* Morning *~*

"HARRY! WAKE-UP!" Riley yelled. She jumped up from her bed, and landed on the floor beside Harry. All she got for a reply was a snore. Riley giggled, thinking he sounded like a pig under water. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pillow from her bed and whacked Harry on the head with it.

Harry's eyes snapped open, and came face to face with a blurry person. "Get away from me, Dudley!" Harry said, pushing 'Dudley' aside and grabbing his glasses. Riley glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest, waiting for Harry to look at her. Harry put his glasses on and looked over to the person that hit him. "RILEY?!" He yelled, jumping up and looking at the laughing girl. 

"I'm not Dudley! Do I look like a Cow?!" Riley said, getting up from the floor and pretending to cry, which she was really laughing. Harry shook his head, and stood up. "Come on, Riley. Lets go get some lunch before your dad eats it all." Harry said, seeing right through her little act. Riley spun around smiling, she nodded and grabbed Harry's arm and ran out of the room. 

The two kids ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi Mom, Dad." Riley said, as she and Harry entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her dad waved to the kids and went back to the newspaper he was reading. When they sat down at the kitchen table, Riley's mother put down a stack of pancakes. The two kids eyed the pancakes, while Riley's dad did as well. The three of them grabbed a fork and started fighting over who would get the most pancakes.

Arabella sighed, looking at the three people who were trying to get the most pancakes. _'They remind me to much of us at our school…fighting over every little thing'_ Arabella said, shaking her head, and walking over to where the three were. On the way over she grabbed a fork from the counter and walked over to where the others were. She then slammed her fork into the pancakes. "Drop the pancakes and let me talk." She said, glaring at the three who slowly took their forks away. 

"Now… I have an idea for what we can do today before Harry and Riley go back to school. I was thinking of going to the mall and getting some things that the kids will need for school and maybe catch a movie if we have time?" Arabella said, sitting at the table, putting the fork down on the table. '

The three looked at her. After thinking for about a second, the three nodded, and Arabella smiled. Harry, Riley and Sirius glared at each other, and grabbed their forks and started fighting over the pancakes all over again! Arabella laughed, seeing that the three hadn't noticed the pancakes sitting on the counter. Arabella got up and grabbed a few pancakes from the counter and sat down at the table, eating them while the others' kept fighting over the pancakes. 

*~*

It was nearing ten o'clock and everything inside this one house was a total wreck. "Harry! Riley! Sirius! Hurry up, we have to get going to the mall!" Arabella said, grabbing the keys from the hook in the kitchen. Slamming of doors and running of feet were heard upstairs. Sirius and Harry were trying to get down the stairs at the same time, while Riley found an easier way down. She jumped onto the banister and sat down, with a push of her hand, Riley flew down the banister and flung of the end of the banister to the ground. Riley jumped up and ran outside, while Harry and Sirius were still fighting down the stairs, even though they were only half way down the stairs, they were slowly making some progress. 

Arabella looked at the two, and rolled her eyes. _'Harry acts more like his father every day.'_ She thought, but was interrupted by a 'bang'. Harry and Sirius had finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and were walking over to the door. Sirius and Harry left the room, while Arabella closed the door, locked it and walked over to the car. She jumped in, and started the Jeep and drove down the road. 

"Riley… why are we going to the mall?" Harry whispered to her. Riley looked over at him and shrugged. "You know adults. Way to hard to explain them, when they get in one of those 'ruts'." Riley laughed. Harry and Riley talked the whole way to the mall, while Arabella and Sirius talked about the more serious things. 

"How much longer before we can tell them on what we are, and what they are. Like I said last night, Riley is going to catch on soon. And, if Harry's as smart as Lily was in school, he's going to figure things out soon." Sirius said, looking over at Arabella.

Arabella looked over at Sirius, as the traffic light turned red. "We can't let them know. You know what Dumbledore told us, when we moved here. Harry can't figure out everything until he gets his Hogwarts letter, and that won't be for another two years!" Arabella said, as she started through the intersection, as the light was green again. 

After the light turned green, their conversation was over. Sirius turned and looked out the window, thinking about how he had his godson in his house, and his godson just thought him as his friends' dad. The car then stopped abruptly as the cars' engine stopped, and the doors to the cars were unlocked. 

"Hey… were at the mall!" Riley said, as she realized they were at the mall. Harry turned around, and realized they were at the mall. Riley and Harry opened the Jeeps' back doors and got out of the car. The four of them walked down the parking lot, and into the big mall doors. 

The four spent most of the day, in the mall. They bought some school supplies for both Harry and Riley, and grabbed some dinner at the food court in the middle of the mall. For supper they had Cheeseburgers, French fry's, and a drink of their choice. After they had finished eating, the four of them were trying to figure out what to do next. 

"So… what do you wanna do?" Sirius asked, looking over at the other three. Arabella sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. Riley looked around and looked back over at Harry. 

"I'll be right back. Come on Harry." Riley said, getting up from the table, grabbing Harry's arm and running off. The two ran down the stairs and over to a big board. "What are we looking for, Riley?" Harry asked, as they stopped running, and were looking at a piece of bright orange paper. 

"Hmm… Star Wars Episode Two, Spiderman, and Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers are playing. Wanna see a movie Harry?" Riley asked, looking over at Harry, who was all wide-eyed. 

"I have no idea. Would your parents want to? And, I've never been to a movie before… so, yeah, I'm in for it." Harry replied, as Riley and him walked away from the board. They walked back over to where Riley's parents were sitting. They finally picked which movie they wanted to see… Star Wars. 

"Dad. Mom. Want to go and see a movie? Me and Harry want to see Star Wars, but Spiderman and Lord of the Rings is playing as well." Riley said, as her and Harry sat back down in their seats.

"Riley. The proper way is Harry and I. Me and Harry is just an improper way, always put your guests name first," Arabella said, looking over at Riley. Sirius and Riley rolled their eyes, and Harry looked at all of them, while people walking by, looked curiously at them. Arabella looked at Riley and Sirius, who were rolling their eyes. "I'm not that bad." She said, smacking Sirius on the head. 

He glared at her, and looked over at Riley. "Lets go to the movies. I'm up for Star Wars! Bella?" He asked, looking over at her. She sighed, and waved her hand at the other. "Star Wars is fine." She muttered, as the four all got up from the table. Arabella walked behind Sirius, Riley and Harry, thinking to herself.

_'Man… Sirius still acts like he did in the fifth year! Only this time… his friends are all gone, and so are mine. If only magic could bring the old days back… but it's gone. A moment in time that was priceless.'_ Arabella thought, as she looked at the others, who were now having a running race to see who would be the winner and the loser to the escalator. Arabella sighed, and ran after them.

To Be Continued…

Fire Spirt. 

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've been extremely busy with school projects and the final exams coming up. If I do get a new chapter up before summer starts, it will be a miracle! Ha


	6. Back to school

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

_Chapter Six: Back to School_

__

The weekend had been great for Harry. He had been away for the Dursley's all weekend. He had ate well for a change and had some fun without thinking he would be beat to a pulp by Dudley and his friends. He had also been to the mall, and seen a movie. Two great days… but those days would have to end someday right? And that day came… Monday. He would have to go back to school with that old Miss. Snape and it's Aunt and Uncle when school was over. But lucky for him, he had his one friend by his side. 

A light flicked on the upstairs in the Black's house. The sound of feet was then heard coming across the stairs and a door opening. "Riley. Harry. Kids, you have to get up. School is going to start in about half an hour." Arabella said, as she opened the kids' door and looked over at the two sleeping kids. She rolled her eyes, knowing that they were awake. For, she could hear Riley silently laughing and Harry, well she couldn't hear anything over Riley's "silent" laughing. 

Arabella smirked and walked over across the room and looked down at Riley's bed. She grabbed the pillow off of Riley's head, only to have Riley shut her eyes quickly. Arabella sighed, and threw the pillow onto the ground. Riley still didn't move, and Harry shifted in his bed. Arabella rolled her eyes.

_'Kids are hopeless.'_ She thought to herself, as she thought of a plan to wake the two up. "Oh well. I tried to wake Riley up. I guess the big box that is sitting down in the kitchen, will just have to be sent back to Alexis." Arabella said, leaving the room laughing at her 'not true' plan. As she closed the door, things started to come to action in the bedroom. 

"Alexis sent me something… I wonder what it is." Riley said, as she flung the covers off her bed. She smiled and sat up in her bed. She slowly got out of bed and started walking, but soon enough she landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. She turned her head, only to come face to face with Harry looking confused. 

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, as he reached for his glasses on the top of nightstand then looked over at Riley. Riley smiled, trying to look innocent but failed. Riley then stood up, looking down at Harry. 

"My friend, Alexis, she sent me a present. Come on!" Riley said, jumping up and down. Harry laughed, at the crazy girl. "I'm going to get dressed then come down, and see what you got." Harry said. Riley nodded, and raced out of the room, and out of sight. Harry sighed and shook his head. He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs, only to meet Riley half way up the stairs looking depressed. Harry gave her a quizzical look and she tried to smile at him.

"It was just a joke. My mom did that so I would get out of bed, and then you would wake up as well and then, guess where we have to go again… back to school!" Riley yelled, her face going red in the face. Harry looked at her.

"You have to be kidding. Not her again!" Harry said, looking around darkly. Riley laughed, and continued up the stairs. 

"My mom's in the kitchen, making breakfast. You can go down there, I'll be there in a moment, and I have to get out of these Pyjama's." Riley said, as she opened her bedroom door. Harry nodded and continued down the stairs. Harry opened the kitchen door and the smell of waffles and pancakes greeted him.

"Hi Harry," Arabella said, as she started to take up the waffles and pancakes and put them onto a plate and handed it to Harry. "So are you ready to go back to that school?" Arabella asked, as she turned the tap water on, and grabbed a sponge. In reply Harry gave her a mixed look – between a dark look and a look like you swallowed a bug. Arabella laughed at the look, and muttered a _'Kids today, and school don't mix'_, Harry heard that and started laughing as well. Right then, Riley entered the kitchen door, and looked at the two laughing people.

"Here are your pancakes, Riley." Arabella said, as she gave the plate of pancakes to Riley. Riley looked at them, grabbed a fork and sat down beside Harry. Arabella turned the tap water off, and left the kitchen. Riley watched her mom leave, and turned over to Harry. 

"I have to tell you something, when we leave for school. It's about what I found down in the basement… it's odd, and spooky!" Riley whispered. Harry nodded; "What do you think it is?" Harry asked her, as he popped some pancakes into his mouth. Riley was about to answer, when the kitchen door opened again, and in walked Sirius and Arabella. Riley then went back to her pancakes and Harry followed suit. 

The two adults looked at the quiet kids, and raised an eyebrow to them. They then walked over to the kitchen, and turned the tap water on, and started 'cleaning' the dishes, when they were really talking about what these kids had yet to find out. Harry and Riley ate in silence, and as soon as they were finished, they raced over to the two adults and raced out of the room. 

Riley and Harry ran down the hall of the house, and over to the front door. "Come on Harry. We're going to be late for school!" Riley shouted, as she looked up at the clock that read '8:45am'. The two quickly put their shoes on and grabbed their bags and made a grab for the door handle. They managed to open the door, and were just about to leave the house, when a voice stopped them. 

They turned around slowly to come face to face with Sirius. "Kids… do you want a ride to school?" He asked, finishing up his waffle. Riley looked over at Harry, who was giving her a confused look. Riley then turned back to her dad.

  
"Um… it's OK dad. I have to tell Harry something before we get to school. I'll see you after school, bye." Riley said, as she grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the door, and closed it behind her. Arabella appeared from behind the door and looked at Sirius, and he looked at her. 

"Harry's going to find out. They're both smart, and will eventually be able to put it together, to figure out there past." Sirius said, as he looked back at the closed door. Arabella sighed, "What will we do if they figure it out. Remember what Dumbledore told us?" Arabella said, looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded, and walked over and opened the door to his study, followed closely by Arabella. 

*~*

"Riley? What is it you want to tell me, and why couldn't we ride to school with your dad?" Harry asked, as Riley stopped pushing him down the driveway. Riley then stopped and looked straight at Harry, who stared back at her. "Well…" Harry asked, breaking the eye contact with Riley.

"It's about what I found in the basement last night. I found some things that are really weird," Riley started, as she started walking down the street with Harry. "Last night, I was down in the basement. I found this trunk in the corner of the basement, it was covered in spider webs and the gold trim around the trunk had these odd designs. The weirdest thing was what was inside the trunk. There were these black bathrobes with a red trim around the edges of it. After taking the bathrobes out, there were these old books about people in the early eighteen hundreds. After all the books there was this red picture album. The first picture in the book was my mom around the age of eleven. She was wearing one of those bathrobes I was just telling you about, with a little black hat on her head, and a black and white stick in her hand. Also, as I flipped through the pages, I saw nothing that would make anyone cry. Most pictures in the album were all of her, a young girl with red hair, and four other boys, one was my father… and the other three were most likely their friends. The thing was the other girls' eyes, reminded me of your eyes, for some reason. And, one of the other boys' hair looked like yours, along with most everything else. The thing that confused me was that the picture was waving at me. But, I think that it was just my imagination." Riley finished off; she looked around realizing they were at the school already.

"Well… that's sure odd." Harry said, thinking about what Riley had just told her. "We can talk about this at recess and lunch if you want. We're probably going to get detention, again." Harry said, as the warning bell rang from the school, which brought Riley back to her senses. 

"Harry, we have to get going!" Riley yelled, as she started running into the school grounds, followed closely by Harry. 

The two ran through the grounds, and onto the parking lot, and threw the school door open. They ran down the hall, and stooped abruptly in front of the classroom door. Riley opened the door, and walked inside. Everyone in the class turned to look at Harry and Riley. Miss. Snape turned and glared over at the two, right then the final bell rang. She stalked over to the two and glared down at them. 

"Mr. Potter. Miss. Black," She sneered. "Welcome back, our little trouble celebrities. Now, sit down and take your seats before I give you detention." She sneered. Harry and Riley sighed and took their seats in the classroom. Harry was still sitting in the back of the class, while Riley was still sitting beside Dudley. 

"Now… after Potter and Black's little outburst of return, back to what we are doing. You all know what is on the test. It's on Time Tables, percentage and Algebra," Miss. Snape said in a cold tone as she made her way over to her desk and picked up a stack of papers. "You will all use your own paper and your own pencils. Go getting up through the test, and no talking either. Any of that, your test will be ripped up and a mark of zero will be given." Miss. Snape said, as she starting passing out the test. Riley threw her hand up in the air, and Miss. Snape glared at her. 

"What is it Black?" She spat, as she stalked over to Rileys' desk and looked at her. "It's your fault you were suspended, Miss. Black, along with Mr. Potter. So, do the test and deal with it." Miss. Snape sneered, and slammed the test onto Riley's desk. She then continued on passing the tests, to the others. Riley flipped her test over and stared blankly at the test.

1) 3x + 15= 90. ( __x)

2) 6(6) + 2= ___

…

…

…

67) 23/100= __%

Riley stared at the paper. _'What am I going to do? I barely know any of this… she planned this. I wonder how Harry is doing?'_ Riley thought to herself as she looked up from her test and looked over at Miss. Snape. She was sitting at her desk, reading a book and every now and then she would look around and glare at the students. 

Harry looked down at his test, then over at Riley, who's back was too him. _'This can't be that hard. I remember bits of this from last year. Hopefully I can remember this.'_ Harry thought as he took out his pencil, and started thinking about what he learned the previous years. _'I'll outsmart that Miss. Snape on this test. I'm smarter then she thinks.'_ Harry thought as he started scribbling down answers on his papers. 

*~*

The end of the day came pretty soon. The test took everyone from nine am till ten twenty-five am. Miss. Snape barked at everyone saying that they wouldn't be able to go and have recess until everyone had finished the test. The only people that weren't done the test were none other then Dudley and his little gang. Harry had to keep from laughing, knowing that he was smarter then Dudley was enough to make him content. 

By the time Dudley and his gang was finished it was almost eleven o'clock. By that time, everyone around Dudley and them were starting to get annoyed with each other, while Miss. Snape was starting to get annoyed with them. Dudley then stood up and gave his test to Miss. Snape. 

"Is that everyone?" She asked, as her small eyes darted to every students, as they all nodded. 

They then moved on to English, where they were going to start a Novel Study on a book they had recently read. Every student took out a book, except Harry. Living with the Dursley's, he never had had any good books to read. Riley had a book with her, which she usually carried a book in her backpack anyways. The book was none other then a Full House book. She then looked over at Harry who was sitting at his desk looking at the ceiling. Riley dug back in her bag and grabbed a book. 

"Harry!" Riley whispered. Harry looked over at her. Riley smiled and through a book over at Harry, who caught it, surprised. He mouthed thanks and looked down at the cover of the book. The book was the first Lord of the Rings. 

The day pasted by all right, well… as good as it could get in Miss. Snape's class. They read the books until lunchtime, and after lunch they went onto French, Science and Geography. After a long two and a half hours of boring work, the home bell rang, signalling that school was over.

Riley and Harry left the classroom, soon after the bell had rung. Miss. Snape had many problems with everyone and had given them all homework piled high for the night. 

"This is way to much homework. Hopefully, I'll have my dad and mom to help me. I'll stop by your house later today and help you." Riley said, as they walked out of the class and down to their lockers. Harry nodded. The two soon reached their lockers and grabbed their bags and managed to dump about four textbooks into the bags. 

The two closed their lockers up, and walked down the hall discussing all the homework that they had and how they would manage to get through it, and that evil and awful test that they had to go through today.

"I bet you I failed." Harry said, as they started across the field, leading to the gates leading out of the school. 

"I bet I got zero. I'm bad at Math, and when I haven't learned it… well, that's self explanatory." Riley said. She shifted her backpack. The two walked the rest of the way until they reached the corner separating their ways about school, homework and anything that they did in between school hours. 

"Well… looks like I'll see you tomorrow," Harry started off, as he pointed to the left. "If I don't come to school tomorrow, don't forget about me!" Harry laughed, as he looked at Riley who was laughing as well. 

"Don't worry… you'll be at school tomorrow." Riley said, in a mysterious voice. Harry looked at her oddly. Riley laughed, and swung around on the street post until her back was to Harry. "You'll see…" She said, as she started walking down the street, leaving Harry behind.

Harry then started walking down Privet Drive, going to his least favourite place in the whole neighbourhood. Number Four, Privet Drive, The Dursley's house. Harry walked down the street, in his own little world, thinking about what Riley was talking about, and why Harry would be at school no matter what. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he had pasted his house. He realized that he had pasted the house, when he looked up to see he was at number ten. 

"You're losing it, Potter. You can't even pay attention enough to see what house you were at." He muttered to himself, as he walked back, past all the other houses. 

He walked along the sidewalk, scolding himself for being so stupid. He stopped at the front of the house, and started making his way up to the driveway. He looked up at the front door, only to see a girl standing there. Harry stopped, and looked at the girl, in utter confusion. 

"Hey… who are you?" Harry asked, as he got his confidence back.

The girl turned and looked at him. She had messy brown hair like Riley's, but it was pulled back into a half ponytail. She had light bluish-grey eyes, and she was wearing an outfit that could rival Riley's any day.  The girl smiled at Harry, and then began to speak.

"Hi! My name is…"

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry, but it's another Cliffhanger! You'll find out who it is in the next chapter, unless you can guess who it is. Anyways, to continue this on, I need at least twenty (or more) reviews to continue. That means only three reviews, OK? So, R&R!


	7. The Third Musketeer

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Third Musketeer

"Hi! My name is Alexis Lupin!" The girl said, with a smile.

Harry looked up at the girl, confused. He then came back to his senses, and continued up the driveway until he was standing beside her. The girl looked at him, and he looked back at her.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter. And, this is my aunt's house," He started off pointing at the house. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Alexis looked at Harry in shock when he said who he was. _'Dad was telling me about Harry Potter. I didn't know he lived her, what do I do now…'_ Alexis thought to herself, she then smiled at Harry. 

"Does Dudley Dursely live here? I'm supposed to be helping him in his study of Math." Alexis said, bringing a math book out of her handbag. 

"Oh… he lives here. I can bring you inside, if you want." Harry said, as he made his way over to the front door of number four Privet Drive. He looked back at the brunette, as the door opened. Alexis nodded, and walked up stairs, and followed Harry into the house.

"Your home, boy. What were you and that crackpot friend of yours doing? Plotting revenge on this family," Uncle Vernon said, as he walked into the hallway. He looked down at Alexis at Harry's side. "Who are you, and why are you here?" He said in a low tone.

Alexis looked up at him. "I'm Alexis Lupin. The school sent me here to tutor a Dudley Dursley in the math section. If it's not a good day, I can come back again." Alexis quickly added in, getting a "vibe" from this man. Vernon looked over at Alexis, stopping his glare at Harry. 

"Dudley's in his room, playing video games. Just go right on upstairs." Vernon said, trying to be nice. Alexis nodded. She turned and started walking up the stairs, looking at the man, as he turned on Harry. Alexis sighed, as she disappeared out of view from the hall. 

Soon after Alexis was gone, Uncle Vernon glared down at Harry. In a flash, he had grabbed onto the back of Harry's shirt and in a low growl he said; "You're late, boy. What were you and that freak child doing, trying to get revenge on poor Dudley? I think not." Harry was then dragged off into the kitchen.

*~*

Alexis walked up the stairs, and looked around. 

"Which door is this Dudley's room in? I can't search all these roo—" Alexis was cut off when a smash was heard from behind one of the doors. 

Alexis turned her attention to the door, and slowly walked over to the door. She raised her hands slowly, until it was on top of the doorknob. She slowly pushed it open and poked her head inside. When she popped her head in the door, she came face to face with something she wished she hadn't seen. There was a Nintendo 64 system on the ground, with one of the controllers inside the TV. It looks like he had thrown the controller inside the TV. The boy then turned around to look at who had opened the door. His little eyes swivelled over at the brunette.

"Who are you, and why are you in **my** room." He sneered, looking at the girl. 

Alexis sighed. _'How many times do I have to explain this?'_ She thought to herself.

She smiled at Dudley with the best smile she could muster up. She walked inside the room, and closed the door behind her. Then turned and looked over at Dudley.

"I'm Alexis Lupin. The school you go to, sent me here. I'm supposed to help you in your math area." Alexis said, as she dropped her bag onto her shoulder, looking for her math book.

Dudley glared at the girl, and sat down on the end of his bed. He looked over at the clock, which read four o'clock. "You have an hour. Then, get out of my house." Dudley sneered, crossing his arms.

Alexis sighed. She walked across the room and sat down on the bed, beside Dudley. She tried not to get too close to him, but she had to share her textbook. After an hour of torture for Alexis, and fun for Dudley, it was time to go home. Alexis was ever so happy to get out of Dudley's house and back to her own house. She waved bye to Harry as she saw him before she left. 

The night dragged on for Harry. Soon after he had gotten home from school, he had gotten a big lecture from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He had been punished for what his friend (Riley) did to 'poor' Dudley.  He had to clean and do extra chores, for his absence on the weekend. Bedtime in the cupboard couldn't have come soon enough. After Uncle Vernon had locked Harry in there for the night, as soon as Harry hit the pillow, he was asleep within moments.

*~*

In a castle not to far away…

"What are we going to do? This isn't working out the way you wanted. Black's there, but you sent him there. The thing is, Lupin somehow got there as well." An elderly woman in a black robe said, looking over at an elderly man.

The man looked up from his paperwork; "Black and Lupin are both there?" The man said in shock, looking up at the woman, who nodded.

"Professor, please bring both Black and Lupin here. Tell them too come here in the afternoon. I have to attend to things with the Ministry." He said, grabbing a feather and a piece of paper. The woman nodded, and left the office.

*~*

The next morning came to soon for Harry's liking. After being rudely awaken from his aunt and uncle, and made their breakfast; he walked into the hall and opened his cupboard door.

"Now, where did I put that bag, the Black's gave me?" He muttered to himself. After he had gotten home to the Dursley's, he had to hide it away before the Dursley's would take it away and give it to Dudley. Harry had just grabbed his backpack and threw everything quickly inside it, as the doorbell rang.

"Get the door, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from inside the kitchen.

Harry sighed, and closed his cupboard door up. He walked over to the door, only to come face to face with Riley and her dad.

"Hiya Harry. You said you might not be at school today, so we drove over to get you." Riley said, with a smile.

Harry looked at her in shock, and came back to his senses. "Alright. Just hang on a second. You can come in, by the way." Harry said, as he disappeared over to the cupboard door and opened it. He grabbed his bag and walked back over to the door, only to come face to face with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's back. 

"It's you… I never thought I would see you again." Aunt Petunia muttered, glaring at Sirius, who was glaring at them. When he saw Harry appear again, he broke his glare from Vernon to Petunia down to Harry. 

"Ready to go there, Harry?" He asked, looking down at him. 

Harry nodded, and walked out the door behind Riley and Sirius. The door slammed soon after they were out near the car. The car ride to school was silent, except for the songs that were playing on the radio.  Everyone seemed to be thinking of different things. Riley was happier then she usually was, for some reason. Harry was busy thinking about that girl that was at his house yesterday, and if any progress was made with Dudley and his math skills.

"Kids, we're here." Riley's dad said, breaking the twos' concentration. 

The two looked up at him in confusion. He pointed to the building behind them. The two turned, only to realize that they were at Surrey Elementary. Riley grumbled and took off her seatbelt. Her and Harry jumped out of the car, and started walking towards the school. Riley's dad waved to them and drove off.

Riley sighed, and looked over at Harry. "I wonder what we'll be doing today. Oh, maybe we'll get that test back today?" She asked. Harry shrugged, as he opened the door to the school.

The two walked down to their lockers, and quickly put their things in their lockers and walked down the hall. Riley was talking about something she read on the Internet last night, when she stopped mid-sentence.

"ALEXIS!" Riley yelled, as she raced over to the girl, who had just opened one of the doors into the school. 

Harry looked up at the girl, who Riley was now hugging. Harry slowly went over to the two. By the time he had gotten over there, Riley had finally let go of her. Riley looked over at Harry, when he appeared beside her. Riley pointed over at Harry, and Alexis followed her gaze.

"Oh, by the way, this is my other best friend…"

"Hi Harry!" Alexis said, hugging Harry as well.

Riley looked at her two bet friends who seemed to know each other. "Um… do you two know each other?" She asked, looking at the two, who broke apart and looked at Riley. The two of them nodded, and Alexis explained the story and the three started walking down the hall. When Alexis had finished the story, they were at Harry and Riley's classroom. 

"So you tutor, Dudley? Ha! That's a laugh, that big oaf is too stupid to do anything. So, what class re you in, 'Lex?" Riley asked, as an after thought.

"Hmmm," Alexis said, looking down at her paper. "Miss. Snape's room." Alexis continued on, with a tone of disgust in her voice. She then shook it off, and smiled at the other two. 

"Same with me, and Riley. We're in that class." Harry said, with a smile, pointing at him and Riley. Alexis smiled; "Well, let's go in." She said, opening the door, and dragging Harry and Riley in. Harry and Riley tried to hold back, but Alexis just tugged on their hands more. They walked into the class, not knowing what time it was. As soon as they opened the door, Miss. Snape quickly turned around to see who entered her class. She glared at the three, and stalked over to them, glaring down at them.

"What do you want… the bell hasn't rung yet. Go outside and play you miserable children." She said, glaring at them. She then turned her attention to Alexis. "So…there's another one of you with these two troublemakers? Good thing you're not in this class. Potter and Black are bad enough." She sneered.

Harry and Riley tried not to laugh at Miss. Snape. Miss. Snape glared over at them.

"What's so funny, you miserable children." She said, stalking over until she was face to face with the other two. 

Alexis grinned at what was coming Miss. Snape's way. "Um… Miss. Snape? I'm a new student here, and the paper the office gave me, said that I'm in your class." Alexis said, smiling in a nice girl way. 

Miss. Snape looked over at Alexis. "What's your name, girl?" She sneered, looking at Alexis' clothes. 

Alexis gulped, and smiled. "I'm Alexis Lupin." 

"Great. Potter, Black and Lupin." She muttered to herself, glaring at the three students. She then grabbed Harry, Riley and Alexis' jackets and threw them out into the hallway, slamming the door behind them.

"Does she always act like this?" Alexis asked, pointing to the door.

Harry and Riley nodded. The three walked down the hall and outside, explaining everything Miss. Snape does in that class. Soon enough the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the school day. The day went by real slowly for everyone. After Alexis was introduced to the class, the day began to slowly grow boring. They started off with math, and a long lecture about the math test. Mostly everyone in the class, except a very few people, failed the test. The people who failed the test were sent up to the front of the room to be laughed at by the passers. Afterwards they did Music, and French in different room and teachers followed by English and Independent Studies. After all this, it was time to go home.

*~*

**Ring, Ring.**

"Hey. There's the bell, home time!" One of the girls in the front of the class called. Everyone in the class cheered, and raced out of the class. Miss. Snape glared at all the students as they raced outside of the room. 

"Do you guys want to come over to my house?" Riley asked, as the three walked across the schools' grounds. Harry and Alexis shook their heads.

"I can't. I'm in trouble with the Dursley's. I've been grounded from having fun for all the time that you, Riley, live here and are my friend." Harry said. He shifted his backpack, staring at the ground, trying not to look up at Riley's gaze.

"I'm afraid that I can't either. I have to go to the Dursley's house. I signed up to help others learn math. And… I got stuck with Dudley. How about this weekend, Riley? And, I'll bring Harry as well. I'll just make up some excuse to why he has to come with me." Alexis said.

Riley nodded, and smiled at Harry. "You better come, Potter. Our I'll come and get you." Riley said, with a laugh. Harry and Alexis joined in on the laugh. They talked animatedly the rest of the way, until they reached "the street pole", which Riley had christened it.

"Well… I'm off this way." Riley said, pointing behind her.

"And, we're off this way." Alexis said, pointing the other way. 

The three laughed, and went their separate ways. 

*~*

Riley walked down the streets, smelling the scents of flowers and the breeze as she walked down the street. She reached her house, and starting walking up the driveway. She was thinking about what she was doing tonight, and how Alexis would make out **trying** to teach that Dudley math. Her attention was taken to something else when the door to her house slammed closed. She looked up to see she dad running across the walkway to his car. 

"Dad! Where are you going?" Riley called, as she ran up the driveway. Her dad stopped and looked at her. He smiled, as Riley came to a stop in front of him, puffing. "Where are you going? You just got home about four days ago. You can't leave!" Riley said, grabbing onto her dad's shirtsleeves.

He looked down at Riley, and laughed. He got his shirt out of her grasp, and looked at her. "Riley. I'll be back either by late tonight. My boss wants to talk with me and my old friend." Her dad replied. 

Riley nodded and her dad smiled and ruffled her hair. "Don't get in two many fights with your mother. See you soon." And with that, he got into his car, waved and drove down the driveway and out of sight. 

Riley sighed, as her dad's car disappeared from view. Riley then turned and walked up the path and into the house. 

To be continued…


	8. The Meeting

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE MEETING

In a castle far away…

The door to an office opened up, and the elderly woman in the black robe re-appeared, through the door. The elderly man looked up at her in wonder.

"Well… did you send the letters out to Black and Lupin?" He asked, putting his feather pen down on his desk. 

The woman nodded, and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk facing the man. Soon enough, she got up, and pulled the drapes back from the window. 

"Looks like they've arrived." She muttered to herself, she turned and left the office.

*~*

One man was walking across the misty grounds, leading up to an old castle. He had on muggle clothes, with a black cloak draped over top of his clothes like he was ashamed off what he was wearing. But, it was far from that. He liked the clothes that he had on. This was a different situation though, and black cloaks were very in.

"You're here too? I thought that I'd never see you again, after these long nine years." A voice said from somewhere in the mist. 

Sirius stopped and looked around. No one was there. He looked around in confusion and shook his head, thinking he was imagining something. 

The voice sounded again, and Sirius looked around in confusion. The figure then stepped out of the mist, and looked at Sirius. The person was also dressed in muggle clothing, with a black cloak over his clothes as well.

"Remus? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, looking at his old friend. 

"Yes, it's me. I got an owl from McGonagall saying she needed to talk to me, and some other pers—Let me guess, you're the other person?" Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"I wonder what we've done this time. We've been out of Hogwarts for at least ten years! Even though we've been gone for so long, the Marauders are still getting in trouble. What do you bet we've done? And, here comes McGonagall." Remus said, looking ahead seeing the old strict professor walking across the ground to them. 

They both sighed, as the professor walked up to them with 'the look' and her hands on her hips. She looked at them, as if they had just been caught red-handed in torturing the Slytherins.

"Oh, hi Minerva." Sirius said, looking at the professor, like he hadn't seen her standing there before.

McGonagall turned her look into a glare at Sirius. "What did you call me?" She said, shooting daggers with her eyes at him. 

"I called you Minerva," Sirius said, staring at the ground kicking rocks out of reach. "I mean, we're not in Hogwarts anymore, and we're adults like you now, so I just thought…" He trailed off.

"Well, you thought wrong, Mr. Black," She said. "I'll die laughing the day the remaining Marauders' act like me." Minerva said. 

The second she said _'the remaining Marauders'_ she regretted it. A silence came over the three of them, as Sirius and Remus looked down at the ground, as if something was there.

"Right… but anyways. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you both." McGonagall said, breaking the silence and starting walking off to the doors of the castle, with Sirius and Remus following behind her.

The three entered the castle, walking swiftly down the hall, trying to catch up to McGonagall. They walked past Peeves, who was going down the hallway, where the portrait to the kitchen's lay. Soon enough they were at the griffin, leading to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall muttered the password and the griffin door opened. McGonagall continued her swift pace up the stairs. Sirius and Remus lagged behind her, until they reached the door to the office. 

They opened the door to the tiny office, after McGonagall gave them _'a glare'_ and pointed to the door. They poked their heads inside the door to see what was on the other side of the door. All they met was Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, smiling and waving at them. The two then walked into the room, and Sirius closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry, boys. You're not in trouble… we just need to talk. Please, sit down." He said, waving vaguely to the chairs on the other side of the desk while looking at the two men. The two nodded and sat down in the chairs, and looked at the old professor.

"We need to talk about Harry Potter, and what we are going to do with a little problem that has arisen," Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius and Remus. He then continued on, knowing he had their attention. "I know that you both want to be close to Harry, but what you're both doing… something's going to happen. When it does happen, it's not going to be great. As I know, Riley has no knowledge of what you and Arabella really are," Dumbledore said looking over at Sirius, who looked down at the ground. "Anyways… the thing is Alexis does have the knowledge of what she is and what's going on," Remus nodded. "That's the thing. From what I can tell, Riley is catching on, and Alexis already knows. Harry's still out in the dark, but they could accidentally spill something out to Harry. We need to do something with this." Dumbledore finished off.

Silence took over the little office. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and looked down at the ground. Dumbledore looked over at Fawkes, who was perched on a chairs' armrest, looking at the two strange men in the room.

"I can't really take the knowledge of what Alexis really is, unless I wipe her memory out. But, we don't know what could happen to her at the age of nine." Remus said, looking up. Dumbledore nodded, and the room went back into silence. 

"Well… if you ask me, Riley's still in the dark as well. All she did was find Arabellas' trunk in the basement. It only had a few robes in it, which she thought were bathrobes, and the photo book. All the photo book had was pictures of James, Lily, Arabella, you, me, and the murderous little traitor, though out the years." Sirius said, his voice slowly going into a growl.  

Dumbledore sighed, and looked at the two. "Just make sure Harry doesn't find out about this magic business. If he finds out, he might get scared and run away from the Dursley's. We can't have this, he's the boy-who-lived and Voldemort is probably still out there as we speak, too weak to carry on. Remus, remember to tell Alexis not to spill anything to Harry, same with Riley, Sirius." Dumbledore said. 

The two nodded, and got out of their chairs. They sensed that the conversation was closed, as they stood up. "We'll be going home, now Dumbledore. Owl us if you need anything." Remus said, as Sirius opened the door. Dumbledore nodded to the two, as they left the office.

"What are we going to do now? If our kids are just like us, there going to tell Harry something, and it might just destroy our world." Sirius muttered.

Remus looked over at Sirius and nodded. "I know what you mean. If I don't tell Alexis she might spill, but it I do tell her she might tell anyways." Remus muttered, looking up. 

The stone gargoyle had just moved aside and someone was coming in. When the person came into the view of them, the three of them stopped. It was Snape. The three of them looked at each other, and it looked like Snape and Sirius were going to kill each other right on the spot; both holding their wands tightly. 

Remus sighed, and looked at the two. It looked like they were shooting daggers at each other with a look of hatred. In a flash he was between the two. He looked over at Sirius, then at Snape.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't you two. What are you doing here, trying to get that Potter kid back, Black?" He sneered, looking over at Sirius. 

"I already have a watch over him, Snapey-boy," Sirius replied, lowering his wand and looking from Snape to Remus, "Come on lets go." He said, and exited through the stone gargoyle with Remus behind him. 

The gargoyle closed up behind them. The two walked down the hall and out the stone doors. They walked across the lawns that would eventually take them down to the Muggle world, eventually.

*~*

Riley walked into the house, wondering where her dad had gone this time. She sighed, knowing he was always doing something, and would never tell her where he was going. She sat down in one of the big chairs in their living room and looked out the window. What she saw shocked her. There was a white owl that was flying outside between her house and her next-door neighbours house. 

"What? An owl? Don't owls come out at night?" Riley said to herself, and got out of her chair. 

Riley got out of her chair and walked over to the kitchen door. She slowly opened the door, and saw that her mothers' back was to her, and it looked as if she was reading something, but Riley didn't know for sure/. She slowly walked over to where her mother was standing.

"Hi Mom!" Riley said, when she was right behind her mother. Her mother jumped, and quickly put something in her apron pocket and turned around to face Riley, who was now laughing fairy hard.

"Riley! What did you see?" Her mother asked, holding a spatula at Riley. 

Riley stopped laughing and looked up at her mother. Soon enough, when Riley saw that her mother was shaking a spatula at her, she went into another fit of laughter. Arabella sighed, and put the spatula down. Riley looked up at her mother, and stopped laughing.  

"Mom, I didn't see anything. Except, an owl flying outside." Riley said.

"An owl? In this weather?" Arabella said, trying to act surprised, but faired miserably. Riley looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm tired all of the sudden. I'm going to bed, goodnight mom." Riley said, jumping off the chair, and started running for the staircase.

"Wait! Riley, it's only eight pm." Her mother said, looking over at Riley. 

Riley looked over to her mother and rubbed her eyes; "Sorry mom, very tired, got to get some sleep." Riley said, and disappeared up the stairs.

"She is too weird, just like us at school…" Arabella muttered and walked back into the kitchen.

To Be Continued…

R&R!!  
~ Fire Spirit


	9. Suspicion

Harry Potter and The Forgotten Friends

CHAPTER NINE: SUSPICION

Around nine o'clock Sirius arrived home, only to arrive to a house in pitch dark. He walked inside, and turned on the light in the foyer. He quickly took his shoes off, and placed his hat in the closet and looked around. It didn't look like anyone was awake.

"Oh, hi honey." Arabella said, walking out of the living room, and over to Sirius. He looked at her and knew that something was wrong.

"Hi," He said, hugging her. "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her, with a look of confusion.

She sighed, and ushered him into the living room. Sirius looked at her with confusion and followed her into the living room as well, and sat down in a chair facing Arabella. 

"I think Riley is catching on to us. I didn't know she was home yet, I thought she was still with Harry. When your owl came, I took the letter, and sent the owl out to re-find you. She saw the owl go by the window, and questioned me on it, but I tried to play dumb and I don't think it worked. She ran upstairs afterwards, saying she was tired – at eight at night!" Arabella said, putting her face in her hands, which were resting on her knees.

Sirius sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Don't worry about it. Riley won't find about our pasts and everything that we're hiding from her. She'll know when the time is right." Sirius replied, rubbing her back. Arabella looked back up at him and smiled; "Now, that's the guy I married." She said, hugging him.

"Oh course! I haven't changed one bit." He said, smiling down at her. 

Arabella rolled her eyes, and got up out of her chair. "I'm going to head up. I've been awake since seven a.m. See you." She said, and started her way up the stairs. 

Sirius sighed and sunk down in the chair. "What am I going to do now? Riley's catching on, and Alexis already knows. Harry's in the dark and has no idea what's going, who we are… who he is." Sirius muttered to himself. He sat there thinking for a while about what would happen if Alexis –or maybe Riley- spilled the truth to Harry. After about an hour, he got out of the chair and made his way upstairs. As he passed Riley's bedroom door, he failed to notice that her bedroom light was still on.

*~*

Riley was still well awake, and planned to be awake for a while. Well, at least, until she fell asleep. She knew something was up with her parents, ever since she had moved to Surrey they had started to act weird. But weirder, when she made friends with…

"…Harry," She muttered to herself, "Why are they acting weird? Is it because I'm friends' with Harry? But, they like him, and everything. But, they've never met him before… only when I brought him home." Riley continued on, muttering.

She muttered to herself for some time, and then something hit her. That photo book! It would have to have some ideas in it.  Riley slowly got out of her bed, and made her way slowly across the bedroom floor and over to the door. She put her ear up to the door. There was no sound there, so her parents must have been in their bedroom. Riley put her hand on the door handle and opened it. She pulled the door back, and slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She turned around, only to walk into something squishy. She looked up to come face to face with…

"Dad!" Riley said, in shock. She jumped back in surprise. 

"Riley? What are you doing up? I saw your light on, and was just coming to see if you were OK." Her dad said, looking down at Riley. 

"Oh… I was, um, I heard something outside and I wanted to see what it was." Riley said, trying not to say what she was really doing.

  
"O…K…" Her dad said, raising an eyebrow at her. Riley smiled, and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. Her dad stood there until he saw that Riley's light went out under the bottom of the bedroom door. When it went out, he walked back into his room. He closed the door behind him and sunk down into the bed. Arabella turned over and looked at him.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up and crawling across the bed to him. He turned and looked at her. He hugged her and pulled her closer. He then started to explain how Riley was acting weird in her room, and how the truth would soon start to come out.

*~*

"Alexis!" Riley shouted, as she saw her friend walk into the schoolyard. 

Alexis turned and looked over at the person who was calling her name. She smiled when it was Riley and waved at her. She walked over to Riley, who was looking rather disturbed about something. 

"Riley? What is it, you look very disturbed about something." Alexis said, looking over her friend. 

"My parents… I know what they are! All the pieces fit in!" Riley started off, as Alexis raised an eyebrow at her. "They always get so weird when Harry comes over to my house. They act as if they know him – I mean before they ever knew he was my friend.  So, they must have known Harry's parents or something when they were around our age." Riley said.

Alexis sighed, glad to know that Riley hadn't figured the *truth* about her parents and their actual relationship with Harry. Alexis smiled at Riley. 

"Are you sure Riley? Did your parents look like they knew Harry when you took him to your house?" Riley shook her head. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You're probably just thinking you see it." Alexis said, trying to get Riley to believe that. 

Riley nodded, and smiled. "I sound pretty crazy, don't I? How could my parents know Harry, if I had never even seen him before? Anyways, do you want to come over after supper tonight?" Riley asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be there. Hey look, here comes Harry." Alexis said, pointing to their friend, coming into the schoolyard. 'What's going to happen now? Oh god… what if she knows? Great… just great?' Alexis thought, and ran over to where Riley and Harry were, talking animatedly about what they should do to Dudley and his little friends. 

The three started across the yard, and onto the pavement. As soon as they stepped onto the pavement, the bell rang. The three sighed, it seemed like the bell was their death sentence. They walked into the school, threw their stuff into their locker, grabbed a couple books and trudged back down to Miss. Snape's class. When they opened the door no teacher was in there except for the students. 

"Where's Snape?" Riley said, as she slammed the door behind her.  

  
Everyone looked up at her, and shrugged their shoulders. Riley smirked over at Harry and Alexis who were putting their things in their desk. Riley walked across the room and sat down in Miss. Snape's moveable chair. She put her muddy boots on top of the desk, and smiled at everyone. 

"I'm your teacher for the day. Miss. Black." She said, getting up and walking over to the blackboard. She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board. "But, you can call me Miss. B if you want." She said, wiping off the 'lack' of the board and smiled at the class. 

The door then swung open and everyone went into silence, including Miss. B who stared at him in shock, she then got her voice back.

 "What are you doing?" She huffed. "I'm trying to teach my class." She said, stifling a laugh, while Alexis and Harry were doing the same in the back. 

The man looked down at her, and up at the chalkboard. "Miss. B," He sneered, "Take your seat." He said, and walked past her to wipe her name of the board. Riley scowled at him and huffed and took her seat beside Alexis. 

The man walked over to Miss. Snape's desk and picked up the attendance sheet. He looked down it and stopped when he saw three very similar names; Black, Lupin and Potter. 'Not them again, in smaller versions.' He thought as he sneered down at everyone. 

"Well, Miss Snape is away for reasons you need not know. Today I will be looking over your class. I'm Mr. Snape, her brother." He said, looking at the nine year olds, and sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

The morning continued on slowly with English (Novel Study, with Snape made go through recess) then onto Math and History. Soon enough it was lunchtime, and everyone was dismissed for lunch, which they were grateful for, for missing recess. The cafeteria was slowly finally up with people while the halls were mostly deserted except for the hall monitors. The three musketeers walked down the hall and to their lockers. 

"What'd you bring for lunch, guys?" Riley asked as she grabbed her lunch pail and closed her locker; leaning on it. 

"I have…" Harry peeked inside his lunch. "A mustard sandwich and a couple smashed cookies and a orange juice box." Harry replied, looking up, and closing his locker.

"A ham sandwich, couple cookies and a orange 'crush' pop. What about you, Alexis?" Riley said, as she closed her locker up. 

Alexis looked over at them, and held her hands out, which where empty, but she had a backpack on her back. "I'm going home for lunch. I have a dentist appointment this afternoon, so I won't be here this afternoon." Alexis smiled. 

"Lucky for you. We'll see you tomorrow, unless Mr. Snape gives us all detentions and hides us down in the basement and chains us up until we fall and die!" Riley said, trying to grab onto Alexis' shoulders before falling on her knees on the ground. That sent Harry and Alexis into a laughing fit. Riley got up of the ground, brushing the dirt of her jeans. Alexis smiled, and looked down at her watch. 

"Oh! I have to go. My dad's waiting outside. Bye!" Alexis shouted, as she turned and started to run the other way. 

  
"Tell your dad I say hi!" Riley shouted. Alexis nodded, and walked out through the double set of doors and out of site. Harry and Riley sighed, and made their way down the hall and into the cafeteria. 

*~*

"Hey Dad!" Alexis said, as she opened the car door, and threw her bag into the backseat. She then sat down in the car, smiling.

"Hey Alexis. How was school today?" Her dad asked, as he put the car in drive. They pulled out of the school parking lot, and down the highway that leads into the town. 

"School was so boring today. Our class wasn't allowed out for recess, because he said that we were being too loud, when we were just talking amongst ourselves. I hate supply teachers, especially is they are a brother to Miss. Snape." Alexis huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. 

"You had a relative for a teacher? Did he have black hair that looked greasy?" Nod. "A hooked nose and a sneer 24/7?" Another Nod. "Black Clothes, Expressionless look, and a glare?" Another Nod. "Severus Snape. That's the only other Snape it could be." Her father replied, sighing. 

"Oh…" Alexis replied, and went back to staring out the passenger window. After ten minutes of driving they were pulling into their driveway, and into their garage. They grabbed their things from the car, and walked into the house, through the garage door. 

"Remus! Alexis! Welcome home!" A woman with light brown hair and blue eyes called, walking into the hallway where Remus and Alexis were. 

"Hi Mom!" Alexis said, as she went down the hall to get rid of her shoes and backpack. 

Remus looked up at his wife and smiled. "Hi Viola." He said, as he magic-ed his things into the hallway closet. Alexis scowled at her dad, for using magic when she couldn't.

"How's Harry and Riley? Still in the dark, I hope?" Viola said, looking down at Alexis, ruffling her brown hair. 

Alexis smiled up at her mother and sighed. "No, well, kind of. Riley is starting to catch on. This morning she said that she thinks that her parents knew Harry before he came over to their house, because they act so weird when Harry's around. So, she thinks that her parents knew Harry's parents when they were our age." Alexis explained, as she walked into the living room, sitting down in one of the chairs. 

Her parents sighed, and followed her into the living room and sat down in the chairs across from Alexis. The three of them were silent for a while, knowing what was at stake if Riley found out, and even worse if Harry found out. If he did find out, he would run away, most likely, and might just run into Voldemort or some of his followers that would do anything to get rid of him. The silence was broken when Viola spoke up. 

"Maybe we should call Sirius and Arabella? Then, they'll know what's going on and then to try and figure out how much Riley really knows?" 

Remus nodded, and stood up. "I'll go and owl them right now." He said, before going up the stairs and disappeared. 

  
Viola turned back to Alexis, who was starting to fidget in her chair. "Did Riley say anything else?" She asked. 

Alexis shook her head, and then stopped immediately. "Wait. She said she was going to ask her parents tonight and then she wanted me to come over after supper. Can I go?" Alexis said, looking up at her mother. 

"Ask Sirius and Arabella when they come over." Her mother replied, as Remus slipped back into the living room. 

  
"Ask us what?" Sirius asked, as he appeared in the living room with Arabella. They had just appearated (sp?) there. 

The three in the living room looked up at them, and smiled. "So nice of you to come so fast." Viola said, sarcastically. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and her and flopped down on the empty couch. "You never change do you, Viola? Moony, you better get out here before she gets you too." He laughed.

All he got was a whack on the head by Arabella. "Honestly, Sirius, come of it. Sometimes I have no idea why I married you." She replied, sitting down on the couch beside him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the others. 

"So, what was so urgent that we had to come right now?" He asked, eyeing Remus and Viola. He hadn't seen Alexis sitting in the corner looking at him. 

"Riley's starting to catch on to you." Alexis said, in a quiet voice.

  
Well that got their attention. Both Sirius and Arabella looked over at her, surprised. At first they hadn't even seen her in that chair.

"What? How do you know?" He asked, looking at Alexis. Alexis looked over at the Blacks and sighed. 

"She was talking about you guys and Harry. She is starting to catch on. This morning she said that she thinks that you both knew Harry, before he came over to your house. She says that because you act so weird when Harry's around. So, she thinks that you both knew Harry's parents when you were my age. And, she said that tonight after school she's going to ask you something about why you both act weird when Harry's around, or something like that. And then, she wants me to come over tonight to try and help her figure it all out. But, I can't help me out to much, if she catches on, we're going to have a small problem." Alexis said, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves. 

Arabella and Sirius looked at each other then over to Alexis, Remus and Viola. "What are we going to do? We can't tell her now, at least not for another two years." Arabella said.

"I don't know. I never thought that this would come up. We should ask Dumbledore. Maybe he would have some ideas for us?" Sirius said, looking around. 

Silence took over again. This was the last thing the five of them had ever thought would happen; if Harry ever found out before it was time, the worst would happen, and Riley wouldn't be much better. Being very close friends with Harry, Riley might accidentally say something. 

"Well, we better get home," Sirius said, glancing up at the clock. "Riley will be home soon, and we have to sort this all out." Sirius said, standing up.

Arabella got up from the couch as well. "Thank you for telling us, Alexis. Now, we might be able to prevent something from happening, when it's all over we'll tell you what happened. Bye everyone." Arabella said, as Sirius took out his wand. 

He took hold of Arabellas' hand, and with a swish of his wand, they disappeared back to their house. Alexis sighed, and sunk back into her chair, looking at her parents.

"What's going to happen to Harry?" She asked.

Viola sighed, and looked out the window, not knowing how to reply. 

Remus sighed, and looked over at Alexis. "I don't know… hopefully, he'll be OK." 

*~*

Sirius and Arabella appeared back at their house, just in time. The front door of the house swung open. 

"Mom, Dad. I'm home!" Riley called, walking into the house. 

Sirius quickly put his wand into his pocket, as the front door to the house closed and Riley walked into the living room. She eyed her parents, and sighed. They both looked so weird, so close together, and they had that look on their face. The look, it was what she always put on when she had been up to something. She soon shook it off, and took a seat in one of the chairs, and looked up at her parents.

"Mom, Dad. I have a question to ask you." Riley said, staring them down.

Her parents tried to look mildly confused on what she wanted, but failed miserably. 

"What is it, Riley?" Sirius asked, looking at her. He only hoped that Riley wouldn't bring up Harry, and Arabella thought the same thing.

"Why do you two, always act so weird around Harry?" 

Sirius and Arabella paled slightly. They hoped Harry wouldn't be brought into this conversation, but they were wrong. Harry was brought into it, and there was no way around it. 

TBC…

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! I can't thank you enough, and keep R&Ring! Oh, and thanks to Danielle, for thinking up a name for thinking up a name for Remus' wife. Ugh, I was just on ff.net, and half my reviews are missing!! I am not a happy camper. 17 reviews left, and I had 33! Thank ya, thank ya! By the way, if you want to check out a picture of what Harry, Riley and Alexis look like you can go here: http://www.boomspeed.com/firespirit/hpatff.JPG

Fire Spirit. 


	10. Explain Please!

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

CHAPTER TEN: EXPLAIN PLEASE…!

Riley looked at her silent parents. "Well… why do you act so weird around Harry? Do you hate him, or something?" Riley crossed her arms in front of herself.

  
Sirius and Arabella snapped out of their trance, and looked over at Riley. Arabella smiled nervously at Riley, while Sirius kept looking at the ground. 

"This is going to be hard to explain," Arabella said, looking at Riley. "You might want to get comfortable, and don't get mad at us when we tell you this."

"Stop looking at the ground, and help me." She muttered to Sirius, so that only he could here her. 

He looked up from the ground and looked over at Riley. He smiled, and tried to think of something to say. Riley looked at both of them, waiting and wondering why they just wouldn't tell her. She would still like them, even if they hadn't told her something all these years. They were her parents and she had enough sense not to be mad over some small thing. 

"Well, why we act weird around Harry? We knew his parents at school, and I was best friends with his dad, while your mother was best friends with Harry's mother. And, after school, we kind-of lost both after 1981." Sirius explained, trying to be vague about it.

Arabella looked at him, and sighed. That would just invoke Riley to ask more questions to them. She looked over at Riley who was in deep thought. 

_'They knew Harry's parents in school, oh, what a big secret that is. There has to be more to this, then that. If they thought that I would be mad over that… what were they doin—wait! They lost touch after 1981? But… yeah… Harry's parents would have been alive for at least two other years. Something isn't right. Why do they look so sad talking about his parents?'_ Riley pondered. 

"That's it?" She started off. "You thought I would get mad if you knew Harry's parents back when you went to school? You'd have to be crazy if I was mad about that!" Riley laughed. "But one thing. From what Harry told me, his parents would still have been alive for another two years. So you mean, right after you all were done school at seventeen you automatically lost touch with them, but stayed in touch with Alexis' dad?" Riley said, sceptical of what they were telling her.

Sirius sighed, looking at Riley. This was going to be harder then he thought. Arabella sunk down into the couch, massaging her temple in defeat. Riley was smart, too smart for them. Explaining about knowing James and Lily, and how their death had to do with them. If they told Riley the truth, she might turn on them. 

"Well… what your father means," Arabella said, dragging Sirius onto the couch as well. "We lost touch from them for a year. The next year, Alexis' dad had a reunion for the Marau—er, for his friends. Harry's parents were there, and so were we. We all caught back up, and before we knew it, they were dead. We never got a chance to say goodbye." Arabella explained, breaking into tears. 

Riley looked at her parents and sighed. She walked as her dad drew her mother into a hug, trying to comfort her. 

'So, that's why their like that around Harry. They had just met up with his parents, and patched up the lost friendship, and soon enough they were dead. Oh, I want to ask them why they died, so I could tell Harry, but I don't want to make mom cry again… I'll wait till later and ask dad.' Riley thought, reasoning with herself. 

She smiled and looked up at her parents. "Um, can I still invite Riley over tonight?" She hoped she could.

Sirius looked up at Riley. He nodded, and looked back to Arabella. She was still crying, and Sirius sighed. All he could do was hold her, and try to comfort her. Riley nodded, and muttered a 'thank you' and left the living room and up the stairs out of sight. 

She sat down on the stool in the hallway. She picked the phone up off the cradle and quickly dialled Alexis' number. The phone rang for a while, until a voice picked up on the other line. 

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Alexis there? It's Riley." 

"Oh hello Riley. Just hang on a moment." 

"OK, thanks Mrs. Lupin." 

The phone went silent as it was set down on the table. Riley waited, hearing bits of conversation that drifted into the phone. She heard her calling to Alexis that Riley was on the phone. Then she thought she heard something about learning magic, but she thought that she was just hearing that. There was no such thing as magic. A voice then came onto the other side of the phone. 

"Hi Riley."  
  
"Hey Alexis. Are you doing anything tonight?" 

"Um I don't think so. Why?" 

"Do you want to come over tonight? We can invite Harry over, and have a pow wow!" 

The two girls burst out into giggles on the phone. "I'll go and ask." Alexis managed to say through a fit of giggles. Riley heard the phone go dead, as Alexis ran off to find her parents. She returned several seconds later, with an answer. 

"I'm aloud! When do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"OK. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The phone then clicked on both ends, as the phones were put back on their cradles. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm going over to Riley's house now. I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" Alexis said, as she made her way to front door grabbing her shoes. Her parents appeared at the top of the stairs looking down at her. 

"Alright. Have fun, don't stay over to long." Her mother replied. 

Alexis nodded and opened the door. She quickly shut it, and walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. Riley only lived two blocks away, so it wouldn't take to long to get there. Alexis slid into a fast jog trying to get there as fast as she could. Alexis was the best sprinter at her school, because of her size. She had a small frame and was medium height. Soon enough she reached the driveway of Riley's house. She walked up the driveway and up to the door. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Alexis looked up.

"Hello Alexis. Riley is up in the tree house." Arabella said, looking down at Alexis. 

Alexis nodded, and looked at the tree house. 

"Thanks." She called, as she sprinted across the lawn and to the base of the tree. 

She slowly climbed up the ladder. She was afraid of heights and **always** went slow up the ladder. She quickly reached the top of the ladder and looked around. Riley wasn't in there. Alexis sighed, and climbed into the tree house, sitting down in one of the beanbag chair, waiting. A rustle of leaves were heard out the window, and a figure appeared on the other side, and jumped through the open space and into the tree house. She looked around to see Alexis sitting in a beanbag chair, looking up at Riley. 

"Hello Alexis. So good of you to come to my home, so fast! I was out getting a breather." Riley said, sinking down in the bean chair with a sophisticated look and voice.

Alexis laughed at Riley sense of humour. "Guess what, 'Lexi! I found out what tie my parents have to Harry and his parents!"

Alexis dropped her laugh immediately, and looked at Riley with a look of shock. _'She can't know! This is not going the way everyone planned.'_ She then smiled, getting her old 'happy' look back on. "What did you find out?" She asked, hopefully. 

"My parents! They were friends with Harry's parents until they left school at seventeen. They met again at your dad's party and became friends again. But, then, they died and they never got to say goodbye. That's all my parents could tell me, because my mom started crying, and my dad was trying to comfort her. Do you know anything about it?" Riley asked. 

Alexis looked at her. "No." She said slowly, shaking her head. "Why could I know? Harry's just my friend." 

Riley eyed her suspiciously. "Don't play dumb with me, Alexis Lupin! I know that you know something. Tell me." 

"I know nothing. My parents are friends with your parents and were friends with Harry's parents. If you want to investigate ask my parents." Alexis said, her voice getting louder and louder. 

"Fine Alexis! I will!" Riley yelled back. 

"I'm going home. Call me when you get back to your senses." Alexis muttered.

She stood up from the beanbag chair, and walked over to the open wall, and grabbed onto the rope, and hung there with her eyes closed. Riley rolled her eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"Poor Alexis. Would you like my help and go down the ladder, instead?" Riley mocked. 

"Shut up, Black!" Alexis replied, her temper getting the better side of her.

Riley huffed and walked away. She climbed out a window, to sit on a tree branch hidden form view of Alexis Lupin. Alexis held onto the rope for dear life. A voice floated up from the ground. 

"Alexis? Are you OK?"   
  
Alexis opened her eyes, and looked down. She caught glimpse of someone before her eyes closed. It looked like it was Riley's mother. 

"Alexis. Let go off the rope. I'll catch you." Her mother called up.   
  
Alexis gulped and let go off the rope. She didn't scream, but her eyes were clamped shut and her fists were balled up, just hoping that she would be caught. She was. She thanked her as she was put down on the ground, and then she started to the driveway to leave.

"Alexis? What's wrong with you and Riley?" She asked, seeing Riley sitting with her back to Alexis. 

"Broken Friendship. Waste of time." She called back, walking off their property and down the street. 

Arabella sighed. Why did Riley always have to be like this? She shook her head and walked back into the house. With both Riley and Alexis' tempers, they just needed to cool down. They would be fine in a couple days. All they needed was to be apart from each other.

*~*

Alexis reached her house in no time. She walked up the driveway and into the house. She slammed the door behind her, making her parents jump in the living room. Remus then appeared in the archway of the living room.

"Alexis? What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her fume away as she took her shoes off throwing them in a corner.

She looked up at her father; he looked worried. She glared at him, and stormed into the living room, ignoring the question. Viola looked up from the chair, to see Alexis storming in, and Remus following her. She raised an eyebrow at them. Remus shrugged his shoulders, and sunk down into one of the other chairs. Alexis huffed, and sank down into the couch. She crossed her arms, and glared darkly at the ground. Remus and Viola looked at her, in concern. The only time she looked like that was when she had a fight with her best friend… Riley. 

"Honey? Are you OK? What happened at Riley's?" Viola asked, turning her CD player off. 

Alexis just cast a look over at her, remaining silent. 

"Alexis… tell us. Don't make us force it out of you." Remus replied, with a smirk.

Alexis huffed. "Fine, it's all Black's fault! She **knows** that I know something about why her parents and my parents knows Harry's parents well, I didn't know what to do. Her temper then took over and we started to fight, and we both stormed out," Alexis replied. Her parents remained silent. "So, if you don't mind. I will be in my room." She said, standing up, and stormed out.

Her parents watched her leave. She stomped up the stairs, making every step loud. She walked across the landing, and into her room. She slammed her door, and let out an ear-piercing scream. Both Remus and Viola ended up clamping their hands over their ears. Alexis' scream was so loud they didn't hear the 'pop' of their new houseguests. Alexis' scream then died down, and their new guests spoke up.

"Bad time?" 

The two whirled around to see a confused Sirius and a defeated Arabella.

"Hey guys. It's not a bad time. We need to talk to you guys. Riley got all mad at Alexis for someth—" Viola was cut off as Arabella held a hand up. 

"We know, Viola. It's not Alexis' fault, nor Riley's. And, it's not ours either!" Arabella quickly put it from the expression on Viola's face. "We shouldn't have told Riley that we met back up with Harry's parents at Alexis' parents party. We didn't know that Alexis was coming over, and we didn't think she would ask her. As you know, time take's its course and there's nothing we can do about it." Arabella said, Sirius nodding at her side. 

Viola smiled faintly, agreeing with Arabella. She waved to the couch for them to sit down in, which they did. The four spent the time, trying what to do with Alexis and Riley. They finally came to an idea at about ten thirty at night. They were going to have to leave it. Alexis and Riley would come around eventually, maybe; just maybe, Harry would be able to work things about between them. Maybe…! After that, they bided each other goodnight, and the Blacks appearated back to their house.  

TO BE CONTINUED…

I actually hadn't planned for Alexis and Riley to break up, but it just ended up like that. ***snaps fingers*** So, don't worry, about the two of them. Also, if you want me to e-mail you the updates when there out, just leave me your e-mail address. I have some of yours, but not all. Well,  R&R!!!!! 

By the way,

Marron04: Thanks for the idea! I hadn't thought of that, but maybe I'll do that now. 

Coconut-ice agent h/h:  Thanks for the "insight" on the picture.

~~ Fire Spirit


	11. Help?

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

CHAPTER ELEVEN: HELP?

"Hey Harry!" Alexis called, waving at Harry.

Harry was just entering the schoolyard. Alexis walked across the schoolyard but stopped abruptly when she was Riley with him. 

"Hey Alexis. What's wrong?" Harry said, with confusion.

Alexis had a look of a glare on her. He followed her gaze, only to see that it had landed on Riley. Riley was also giving that look, right back at Alexis. He sighed looking back and forth at the two. He knew this would have to happen some time. Riley and Alexis always seemed so close, and inseparable. They would have to get in a fight eventually, after all the time they spent together. They would have to eventually get over it, right? Knowing both their personalities, they were both stubborn, and wouldn't admit they missed each other. 

_'Well, then. I'll have to do it!' _Harry thought to himself.

"Um… what do you guys want to do?" He asked, forcing a conversation.

The only response he got was the laughter and calls coming from others' on the playground. Alexis and Riley were back to back to each other, arms crossed staring into the unknown worlds in their minds. Harry sighed. OK… maybe it wouldn't be that simple…

"I'm really sorry Harry, but I can't hang out with Riley here." Alexis said, not taking her eyes of the baseball diamond. 

"I agree. You'll have to pick you like better Harry." Riley muttered, looking at the parking lot. 

"I don't know what—" He was then interrupted. 

"Why are you agreeing with me, I don't want to think the same as you!" Alexis said, whirling around to face Riley. 

Riley whirled around to face Alexis as well. The two were so close, they were almost 'nose to nose' in rage. 

"Alexis Lupin, are you saying to give up my friend! I knew him first, so that means he's my friend first!" Riley shot back, putting her arms on her hips. 

"Oh, Riley. Please grow up. Just because Harry likes you better, doesn't mean he's ONLY your friend!" Alexis replied, crossing her arms. 

The two remained bickering like this, not even hearing the bell ring. Harry grabbed one of each of their arms bringing them back to reality. They both looked over at him.

  
"Alexis, Riley. You're both my friends, I can't pick between you both. But come on, the bell rang. We're going to get detention if we don't move." Harry said, pointing to the school. 

Everyone was making a move for the door. Harry let go of their arms and started for the door. Riley and Alexis followed him. The two soon picked their bickering up again. Harry just shook his head, at the two.

_'Girls… why are they always fighting?'_ He thought.

The day pasted by very slowly. Miss. Snape was back and giving them the usual hassles. The first one was about how they acted on Thursday when Mr. Snape had come to teach the class for her. Riley earned herself a detention because of the "cheek" she gave to her brother. Alexis also got a detention because she "skipped out" on the afternoon classes. She had a problem when it came to Harry. As much as she disliked him, there was no mention of Potter acting up in class. Maybe he'd do something today to join Ms. Black and Ms. Lupin in detention. 

The end of the day was minutes away, and the weekend was coming closer and closer. After watching the clock, and droning Miss. Snape out on her lecture, the bell rang. Everyone cheered, and made a beeline for the door. When the first boys reached the door, it slammed shut in their face. They looked up to see Miss. Snape's hand on the door, glaring down at them. 

"Don't forget to tell your parents that tonight is Parent/Teacher night. I just can't wait to meet them," She drawled on, and opened the door. "Black! Lupin! A word."

Alexis and Riley managed to detangle themselves from the others leading outside. They didn't say a thing to each other while walking up to her desk. They waved bye to Harry as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Even though Harry didn't like his two friends trapped in a room with the evil teacher, Harry had something he had to try to fix. If he could talk to both Riley and Alexis' parents, maybe they could try to convince them to try and get them friends again. Only if he could do this before they were left out of "Snape's lair", as the three of them used to call it.

Harry quickly grabbed his bags and other things he had from his locker and made his way down the hall. He quickly went out the doors of the school and out into the schoolyard. He walked out of the yard and started down the street to where Riley's house was located. It was down Harry's block, turn left at the intersection go two blocks, turn right and up three houses.  

He walked quietly down Privet Drive; stopping in front of the Dursley's house. He looked up at the front door, and sighed. He knew that he would get in trouble, but he'd risk it. He continued on for two and half blocks until he reached the driveway of the Black's house. He walked up the driveway only to be startled by a voice behind him.

"Hey Harry!" It was a girls' voice. 

Hopefully it wasn't Riley. He turned around to see Riley's mother, Arabella standing there. 

"Hello Mrs. Black. Um, can I talk to you and Mr. Black?" Harry asked, looking at her. 

Arabella looked down at Harry. 

"Sure, Harry. Come in, we'll see if he's home but I don't know at the moment. Can you grab some this groceries for me, Harry?" She asked, peering through the bags. 

Harry nodded, and grabbed some of the bags from her arms. The two walked the way up to the house, in an almost silence until Arabella broke the silence.

"Just a question, but why are you here? Mostly you're here with Riley, and sometimes Alexis. But, they're not speaking at the moment, so I guess it's about the two of them?" Arabella asked, as they reached the front door.

Harry nodded, as she fished for the house key in her pocket. Upon finding it, she put it in the keyhole and opened the door. They quickly entered the house. Arabella took the grocery bags from Harry and walked into the kitchen. 

"Sirius? Are you here? Come down here, we have to talk." She called, while walking into the kitchen. 

Pounding was heard coming down the stairs, and he soon appeared in the archway of the stairway. 

"You called? What is -- Oh! Hey Harry!" He said, just realizing who was there.

He waved at him, as Arabella came back into the hallway where they both were standing. She looked at the two of them and sighed. 

"OK, well, don't just stand there. Sirius, you could have shown Harry into the living room. He's come to talk to us about something, but I don't know what. But, please come in Harry." Arabella said, as she motioned for Harry to follow them into the living room.

The three of them walked into the living room and sat down in the chair and couch. 

"So, Harry, what's the problem?" Arabella asked, with a hint of concern. Knowing what his life was like with the Dursley's, it was natural that he might want to talk to someone else about his problems. Maybe, right? 

"It's about Riley and Alexis…" He started off, but stopped when Mr. Black held his hand up.

"Harry, after you're done talking to us you're going to go and talk to Alexis' parents, right?" Harry nodded. "If you can just wait a moment, we'll call her parents and bring them over here and you can do this in one go." Sirius said.

"Alright." 

Arabella nodded, getting off the couch. She walked out of the kitchen and out of sight down the hall. For the next few minutes you could semi-hear Arabella talking to one of Alexis' parents. She then appeared in the doorframe moments later.

"They were just on their way out to go to the grocery store, but they said that they could come over here before they do their shopping. Also, Harry, if you want they can give you a ride home." Arabella offered, walking across the living room and onto a red couch. 

The three sat in silence waiting for the Lupin's to arrive. Harry ended up staring at the carpet, following the line pattern with his eyes. The doorbell rang, jerking him out of his thoughts. Arabella got off the couch, again, and glided out of the room and to the door. Small talk could be heard from the hallway and a door closing. Arabella appeared in the doorway with Remus and Viola behind her.

Arabella sat back down on the couch while Remus and Viola took a seat in the chairs. This was the first time that the Lupin's had actually seen Harry since he had been living with James and Lily. Alexis talked about him a lot but he hadn't seen him in eight long years. 

"What's wrong 'Bella?" Viola asked, looking at her and Sirius.

Arabella pointed over to one of the chairs. Viola followed her gaze and looked at the chair. A boy was sitting there looking at them.   
  
"Hi, um…" Viola started off.

"It's Harry. Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Anyways," Arabella piped up, looking from Viola to Harry. "Harry wants to talk to us about Harry and Riley." 

All the attention then turned over to Harry, who suddenly seemed interested in a hole in his sweater.

"Harry, you can talk to us. It's Alexis' parents, no big deal." Arabella said, giving him a smile. 

Harry nodded. "It's about Riley and Alexis. You have to try and get them to be friends again. I can't take it the way they're acting anymore. They want to pick which one I want to hang out with now, and which one not to hang out with. They want me to choose between the two of them. Every time they're together they're fighting. It's starting to put a drift in our friendship. You have to do something." Harry pleaded.

The four adults went into silence, trying to think about what to do. 

"The parent/teacher meetings are tonight. We're bringing Riley with us because she doesn't want a babysitter and she won't be able to stay here by herself. Why don't you bring Alexis there as well? Maybe we can try to get these two to be friends again for Harry's sake."

Remus and Viola nodded. "Sure, we'll bring her. Is there anything else? Sorry if we're coming off rude, but we have to get to the school to pick up Alexis. If you want to, Harry, we can give you a ride home." Remus said.

Harry nodded from the chair he was sitting in and got up and followed the Lupin's into the hallway. He quickly threw his too-big shoes on and left the house. 

Outside there was a White Regal car sitting in the driveway, with four-door access and an automatic door opener and trunk opener. Harry gaped at the car, the only car he had ever seen in "good maintenance" was the Dursley's beaten old station wagon they drove everywhere.

"Come on Harry." Viola called, beckoning Harry forward.

Harry nodded and walked forward. He opened the backseat door and quickly got in closing the door and snapping his seat belt on. The car started in reverse backing out of the Black's driveway.

"So, Harry, which house is yours?" Viola asked, looking in the small mirror at Harry. 

"I live at number four Privet Drive. You go down two blocks, turn left at the intersection and that's my street." Harry explained. 

They nodded, and within ten minutes they were driving up Privet Drive.

"All these houses look alike. How can you stand it here Harry?" Remus asked, looking at the houses.

"Yu get used to it after nine years, trust me. After what I've seen and done to the house, I know it from the others." Harry sighed. 

The two adults looked at Harry and at each other with raised eyebrows. Something wasn't right by the way Harry was talking about it, but they let it go. They went back to looking at the houses trying to find number four. 

"There it is!" Viola said, pointing to a well-groomed house. It had it's number four shinning bright in the suns' rays. 

They slowed the car down and parked in front of the house. It looked like there was a woman in the window but when they looked again she was gone. Harry got out of the car followed by Viola and Remus. They walked across the lawn and up to the door. They were just about to ring the doorbell when the door swung open. A woman stood there with a pointed nose stuck up in the air and a severe looking face. 

"What is it? What do you want?" She snapped.

"Hello Petunia. Well, we were picking our daughter Alexis up from school, and since Harry's her friend we gave him a ride." Viola said, looking at Petunia.

"How do you know my name?" She studied them carefully and gasped.

As she looked at the two of them she realized who they were. Her perfect sister's freaky friends… Remus Lupin and Viola Mitchell. Great… 

"Harry!" She said, stopping Harry between the two. "I've missed you so much, we all have!" Petunia said, putting on a sugary smile, and brought Harry over to her.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back. Bye now." And with that the door slammed shut. Viola and Remus looked at the closed door and made their way back down to their car. When their car drove away Petunia glared down at Harry. 

"You boy. How dare you bring those freaks like you over to this house!" She yelled. "Go to your cupboard. NOW!" She yelled, her face going red. 

Harry nodded and scurried off to his cupboard, wondering one thing. What did Aunt Petunia mean when she said _'freaks like you.'_

To be continued…

All I can say is the next chapter… it's the Parent/Teacher Meeting! Oh no!

Q&A:

Anonymous: There actually is a lot of Harry in the story except in Chapter Ten because I had some things to clear up and such.

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Yes, Harry and Riley are going to find out about magic. Riley will be the first to find out in a couple chapters, I think. It will take Harry a bit longer to find out about magic, I haven't thought about when he is going to find out. It might take until he gets his Hogwarts letter. You're just going to have to wait to find out what happens.

Draco'sgal: Excellent? You think is Excellent, thanks!!

Slytherin Witch: Yeah Riley and Alexis do have a very big temper, and they don't also know how to control it all the time. Harry will soon be able to put their differences aside.

Lupin's Angel: Thanks for the compliment, and I'll check the next chapter out when I get a chance.

Coconut-ice agent h/h: What insight did you leave, to get a direct quote from what you said: _"I like the picture that's how I thought Harry's hair would look like but they changed it for the movie."_ At first I thought that the hair looked kind of stupid and odd looking, but you know… not as much anymore. 

Moonshadow: Thanks for telling me that this story rocks. What happens next? Trouble, Trouble, and more trouble, that's what! Lol. 

"No Name": OK, I found my first flame for this story. Well, to answer your question: Yes. I have a taken Grammar class at school, but I find it irrelevant to this story. I just did it for fun and it's not too much. The point of this story is that Harry has friends and wasn't Dudley's punching bag. Yes, this story is different from the books in many ways if you took the time to read the whole story because there is ten chapter's up, not one. Next time, I'm going to say one thing to you. Please read the chapters up of a story before flaming the first chapter. It was only a prologue and was taken from the first chapter of the first book. Other then that the story idea, Alexis and Riley belong to me. So it is not like the book. OK? 

Note: If you're an Anonymous reader and you want me to e-mail you with updates and such, leave me your e-mail address in reviews, OK? Thanks!

Fire Spirit

  
  



	12. Parent Teacher Night

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

CHAPTER TWELVE: Parent/Teacher Night

While Harry was still stuck in his spider-filled cupboard he was pondering something that Aunt Petunia had shrieked at him before he was trapped in his cupboard. 

_* Flashback *_

_"You boy. How dare you bring those freaks like you over to this house!" She yelled. "Go to your cupboard. NOW!" She yelled, her face going red._

_* End Flashback*_

"Freaks like me? What do the Lupin's have to do with me? There normal people, they can't have anything to do with me or with what I can do. Whenever I get scared or angry things happen, they blow up or something equally as strange will happen." Harry half said to himself, and half to a spider crawling on the west wall.

He sighed, as he heard Uncle Vernon come home from work. The front door slammed shut. The kitchen door opened and Aunt Petunia came out and locked herself in Uncle Vernon's grasp. Harry shook his head, and crawled over to the door of the cupboard. It was locked, like always, but that was OK with him. He was trying to listen in on what his guardians were talking about. He could get much out of it, most of it was in an undertone, but some of the conversation was a little louder then they would have hoped.

"- Brought him home – My perfect freaky sister – her friends – they know the boy – even from the dead – she's trying – put magic on me – all her fault – her and the Potter – their coming – what are we going to do?" Petunia whispered to Vernon.

"Keep the boy here. Lupin, Mitchell, Black and Figg will get worried, and try to break him out. We'll call the cops on them, and the four will end up in jail for breaking and entering. That will be the end of this magic and his two freaky friends will be off to an orphanage. Now, what's for supper?" He asked.

"Anything you and Dudley-kin wish, honey," Petunia said in a sugary voice. "The boy will make it." 

Vernon nodded and made his way into the kitchen, the door slamming behind him. Harry quickly scampered back from where he was. He sat down on a bunch of blankets he owned, grabbed something from the shelf behind him and pretended to be interested in it. The lock on the door clanged and it swung open. Petunia looked in at Harry with her nose held high.

"Come and make dinner." She snapped, slamming the cupboard door behind her.

Harry flinched as the door slammed shut and sighed. He got up from where he sat, opened the door and entered through the kitchen door. The Dursley's didn't even look up at him as he entered. Harry walked over to the cupboards and started to get out four plates and four cups. 

"You boy. Make those potatoes and corn fast." Uncle Vernon snapped.

Harry placed the plates and cups onto the table and walked back over to the stove to watch the food. The food was soon ready, and Harry scooped it into the plates on the table as the Durlsey's started chowing down on the food. Harry sat quietly at the end of the table, slowly eating the food, looking at them. The Dursley's went on with their conversations and Harry was ignored. When they were done eating, Uncle Vernon glared down at Harry.

"You boy. We're leaving you here tonight, parent teacher night at your school. Seeing how Dudley's doing so well in school, while you're out goofing those two "friends" of yours." Vernon snapped.

Harry nodded, and went back to looking at his dinner.

"We have a lost of chores for you to do while we are gone. They all must be done when we come back. Or else your future doesn't look to good, boy. And you'll have no meals for a week." He snapped, his face going slightly purple. 

"Come on Vernon, Dudley. Let's go. Here you go, boy." Petunia snapped, handing Harry the piece of paper and beckoning to the other two to follow her. 

The door slammed behind Harry as Uncle Vernon closed it. Harry sighed and looked down at his list of chores. It had at least thirty things to do on that list. Clean the dishes, vacuum the living room, tend to the garden, etc, etc. Harry stuffed the list into his pocket and set off to work. He grabbed the dishes from the table and walked over to the sink and started to scrub the dishes.

*           *           *

"Riley! Come on, we have to get to that school of yours." Arabella called up the stairs. 

Pounding was heard coming down the stairs and Riley appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Alright, let's go." She muttered, pulling on her sandals.

Riley opened the front door, with Arabella right behind her. They quickly got into the car, as Sirius started the car up. The car ride was quiet and went by very fast. Soon enough they were in front of the school, trying to find a parking spot. Many of the spots were taken from the other parents' cars. They finally found one parking spot a ways away from the school door. The three got out of the car, locked it and started towards the schools' front door. 

"Mum? Why couldn't I have stayed home? There's something I have to do!" Riley said, crossing her arms at her mother. 

"You're nine years old Riley, there is no way we could allow you to stay home by yourself. And, what do you have to do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, opening the school door. 

"Um, nothing. I'll explain it later." Riley said, waving her mother off with her hand. 

"OK…" Her parents said, looking oddly at her. They walked down the hall in silence, until a voice crashed through their thoughts.

"Arabella! Sirius! Wait up!" A voice called, from down the hall.

The two turned around to see a girl –or a woman- they couldn't tell, running at them. She had light brown hair flowing all over the place, with crystal-clear blue eyes behind it. She had a man and a young girl chatting behind her. The woman came to a stop in front of them, realizing that it was Viola, followed by Alexis and Remus. 

  
"Viola! Hi." Arabella said, hugging her friend.

"Riley. We need to talk to you. And you too, Alexis." Viola snapped, looking at the sniggering child. 

Alexis dropped the laughing and looked from Riley to her mother, and back again. "Mother! We have nothing to talk about. We're not friends, it's not wrecking anything and you can still be friends with her parents." Riley explained, vaguely pointing in Riley's direction.

"It's not about us, it's about Harry." Arabella said, rubbing her temples.

"Harry? What does he have to do with this? This is our disagreement and Harry's just well, there." Alexis explained.

"Harry's not only just there. He's your friend, both of yours. Don't you get it? It's Harry. He's getting 'torn' apart by this. You both want to be his friends and he is your friend, but you want him to pick between the both of you. He doesn't know what to do, except start to ignore you." Remus tried to explain.

The two girls were still silent staring at the floor. "Don't you see what your actions are doing, girls?" Viola said, staring the two girls down with her piercing blue eyes.

"Well… we… why didn't he tell us?" Riley asked, looking up from the ground.

The four adults looked over at her, while Alexis raised her gaze to meet Riley's. "Can I ask something? Why did we fight in the first place?"

The two children went into thought trying to remember what happened. The four adults laughed silently knowing what happened between the two. 

"Riley? Alexis? Why don't you both just make up again? You don't remember what happened, so, forget about it and make up." Sirius said, looking at the two. 

"I guess we can… Alexis?" Riley asked.

"Oh course." Alexis replied, making the 'peace' sign.

"OK now that that's settled, where's this class?" Arabella said from down the hall.

"You're right in front of it, mum!" Riley called down, pointing to the door.

  
Arabella turned to the right to see a dark brown door staring her in the face. She turned the doorknob and the door flung open. There was parents' milling around the room being dragged my children. There was no teacher in sight that she could tell of. The five others' soon appeared behind her, and they entered the classroom. No one really looked their way, like they did back in the seventies. 

"Miss. Snape's over there. You just have to meet her, she's so nice!" Riley said, sarcastically. 

"Yeah. She's the nicest…" Alexis trailed off, putting on a sugary sweet smile. 

With that the two children grabbed hole of their parents' hands and walked them over to where Miss. Snape's desk was located. She was sitting there, talking to some parents' about their ruddy children. The woman had shiny, greasy hair that flared out; she had a tall figure and a 'low-down' look. She ironically wore the colours of both Gryffindor and Slytherin. The four adults looked at each other. This was Snape's twin sister? Looks like she could be, minus the Gryffindor colours!

The parents she was talking to nodded, stood, and followed a bouncy nine-year-old boy around the class. The four parents walked up to where Miss. Snape's desk was. Alexis and Riley took this time to split and took refuge on the other side of the classroom, watching their parents with beady eyes. They wondered what would happen when the teachers meet crazy parents.

 The black haired teacher looked up, when she felt the presence of more of those pesky parents. She glanced up to see four adults standing there, chatting away with each other. As soon as looked at them she realized who they were, from their school time. 

'Black, Lupin, Mitchell and Figg, at least they don't have Potter and Evans with them.' She thought.

"Hello, parents," She put on a fake smile. "You're son and/or daughter is great in our class. Which ones are yours?"

"Alexis Lupin and Riley Black." The two mothers replied.

Miss. Snape's face slightly darkened at the thought of those children, she then put on another fake smile. She waved to a couple chairs a bit away. Arabella and Viola grabbed the two moveable chairs while Sirius and Remus dragged a chair over from two of the desks. Miss. Snape looked at the files she had in front of her, looking for Black and Lupins' profiles. The four waited in silence, not really recognizing her until Sirius piped up. 

"Hey," He said, dragging it out. "I know you. You're Sevvy Snape's sister!" 

The woman glared at him, then at the others. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Marauders and their girlfriends, or is it the wives yet? Mitchell, Lupin, Figg and Black. Where are Potter and Evans?" She drawled on.

The four people's eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Come on, Kali… just let James and Lily rest in peace! They've been dead for eight years! So, drop it." Viola said, her voice getting darker as she talked. 

Kali waved Viola's thoughts off. "Back to your retched daughters. They are complete menaces to this school with Potter. They are good for nothing children with good for nothing parents. They need to be shipped off to a private school where they can be monitored all the time to stop their trouble. Separate them and Potters' kid. Separate their parents too, for a matter of fact." She drawled.

"Well, then. We know what our children are up to. Kali, goodbye." Arabella said, standing up and walking over to where Alexis and Riley were. 

The others followed behind her, without a second glance to the strict teacher. Alexis and Riley were sitting on the tops of their desks talking to a girl with brown hair to her elbows, with blue eyes hidden behind glasses. The two girls looked up as their parents appeared behind them. 

"Hi Mom, Dad!" The two chorused, with beaming smiles.

"Hi guys. Is there anything you want to show us around your classroom?" Remus asked, looking at the two.

"Stop being the good one in the group…" Sirius trailed off, rolling his eyes.

"I guess…" Alexis broke into the fight of her dad and Riley's dad.

Her and Riley jumped off the desks they were sitting on and smiled. 

"Well this is our desks," They then opened flap of the desk (does anyone know what I mean?) "This is the messy inside," They put the flaps back down. "That's the shelf, the blackboard, other desks, the teacher, and the other kids." The two said pointing around at everything in their sight.

The four parents quickly looked at everything their children were pointing to in a record speed. When they were done pointing at everything in sight, the two children we're beaming up at them. 

"I think that they're on another one of their sugar rushes! Without the sugar though…" Arabella muttered to the other three. 

"Come on Alexis. We better get you back home…"

"You to Riley." 

The four grabbed their hands and started leading them out of the room. Viola and Arabella were walking down the halls, with Alexis and Riley's hand in their hands, talking about "girl things". As they like to call it. The guys were just about to leave the classroom as well, but Sirius decided to hang behind and bug Kali some more. 

"Hey Kali. Tell our dear Sevvie that we miss him." Sirius said, stifling a laugh. 

Kali glared over at him. "Get out of here, Black. I was always better then you at school and you know it. I'll curse you right here if I have too!" She drawled, causing some of the students and parents in the room to look from Sirius to Kali. 

Sirius smiled mysteriously at her and disappeared out of the room. Kali glared at where he disappeared from the door. She then turned back to the parents that were surrounding her desk, wanting to know about their pesky kids. 

The two of them walked out of the school, while Arabella and Viola were leaning against the trunk of Viola's car talking about things. Alexis and Riley were out of sight, but a tree behind the white car was shaking behind them.

The two women looked up at the guys as they appeared beside the car. They looked up and Arabella sighed as soon as she saw Sirius. 

"What did you do? I see the glint in your eyes." She said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"I didn't do anything. All I did was tell her to tell our dear old Sevvie that we missed him." Sirius said, with a glint of mischief.

Arabella sighed and shook her head. "OK… You're never going to let it go, that Snape's sister is our kids teacher, right?"  
  
"Right." He replied.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. She then turned back and looked at the shaking tree. 

"Riley! Come on, we have to go home." She called to the tree.

The tree stopped shaking and the voices inside stopped. The tree shook again and Riley landed onto the ground with Alexis not that far behind her.

"Alright. Let's go… bye Alexis." Riley said.

She waved to her friend and disappeared with her parents down the parking lot. Alexis sighed and turned back to her parents. Her mother waved to her, to get in the car. Alexis nodded, and stepped down onto the parking lot and into the car.

*           *           *

"Keep the boy here. Lupin, Mitchell, Black and Figg will get worried, and try to break him out. We'll call the cops on them, and the four will end up in jail for breaking and entering. That will be the end of this magic and his two freaky friends will be off to an orphanage. Now, what's for supper?" He asked.

That kept running through Harry's mind as he cleaned the house. Thoughts came to his mind, followed by others, as all these thoughts chased through his mind, he couldn't make a suitable answer for it. Harry just put the bucket and mop away in the closet after scrubbing the floor clean. He looked over at the clock, which read seven o'clock. The Dursely's probably wouldn't be home for another hour. 

'Great. I'll have time to go over to Riley's house and tell them what's going to happen, and make it back here before the Dursley's come home.' Harry thought, as he walked out of the kitchen.

He walked down the hall is silence, his thoughts getting the better of him. He put his shoes on, followed by Dudley's hand-me-down worn out black coat and opened the front door. He was so busy trying to get the lock to work that he didn't see a black figure approaching the front door of number four Privet Drive. Harry finally got the lock to work and walked outside of the door, pulling the white door closed behind him. He turned around to walk down the small path, but crashed into something black and solid, he looked up to see something totally cloaked in the black in the dark of the night.

"AAHHH!!!" Harry yelled, falling backwards on the hem of his too-big pants and hitting his head on the closed door of number four, knocking him unconscious.

Q&A:

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Hmm… will the Blacks and Lupin's be around when Harry gets his letter? *Singsong voice* I'll never tell…!

AllAboutMe: Oh, I would love you to be my beta! I'll send you chapter thirteen when I finish it. 

Gypsy Malfoy: Yep, you were the only one to guess who the mysterious girl was, *hands Gypsy an award* That's for your foresight! Maybe, your letter's on the way! OK, so it's a Gargoyle, not a Griffin. Close enough…

Coconut-ice agent h/h: Can I ask what you mean? If you mean are Remus, Sirius, Arabella and Viola realise who Harry's living with, they all ready know. And the Dursley's know about who they are as well. So, they both know who each other are, only Harry is out in the dark. 

Slytherin Witch: Thanks for telling me that my story is so good. What kind of trouble are they going to get into… ha! That's a lot, from what I'm thinking of writing. (I'm just writing it as I go along.)

A-man: You say nice!, a lot.

OK, I now that I don't usually say things about my other stories. But you guys should check out my newest story that might appear sometime in October. It's called Harry Potter and the Demon Five. It takes place in his fifth year when Voldemort is back to full power. He gets the help of ____ and with one spell he can change the course of history… Oh no! 

I just have one question to ask you guys, because I have no idea. Was James is Slytherin or Gryffindor? My friend found some rumors about it; _"We all relaize that Harry's father James was in Slytherin, right? Hagrid says that all wizards which went bad were in Slytherin. If this is true then Sirius Black was in Slytherin. The above quote was taken from someone who did not know that Sirius was not really a dark wizard. So, therefore Sirius must have been in Slytherin. Black is James Potter's best friend. I would expect that the best friends; which were always together, were in the same house. It seems that way. If they were always together they would pretty much have to be in the same classes. In order to be in the same class, they had to be in the same house. Therefore, if Black was in Slytherin, so was James. Harry then can't be related to Gryffindor because his mom was muggle born. Following this theory, Lupin and Pettigrew would have been in Slytherin. Pettigrew is definately Slytherin, adding more proof." _ OK,  I think that James was in Gryffindor, the books seem to prove it…!

~~ Fire Spirit.


	13. Voices

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

Chapter Thirteen: Voices

'Harry awoke with a start. He could hear voices… but he didn't recognize them. He looked around the room, and suddenly was jolted awake. 

_'Where am I? How did I get here? Where's the cupboard?' He franticly thought looking around._

_He didn't recognize the room. It wasn't his normal spot in the cupboard. His cupboard was dark and small, with a pile of blankets on the bottom forming a bed. This on the other hand was way different. The room was big and spacious. The bed he was on was definitely full of blankets, complete with a mattress. The room was painted a light red, with light streaming in through the window in the back. Harry looked around worriedly. Even though all of this was great… he just wondered where he was. _

_There was no way the Dursley's would give him a room like this! He was just the freakish boy who lived in the cupboard under your stairs. He was just your un-ordinary under fed boy. That's it. Harry sighed, pushing his hair away from his eyes, briefly showing the scar. He got out of the bed and onto the hardwood floor. He walked across the room to the door thinking about where he was. This room… it felt so familiar but where had he seen this before?_

_He clasped his hand onto the door, shakily. He closed his eyes tightly, not knowing what would wait for him on the other side of the brown door. He opened the door quickly wanting to get it over with. When he opened his eyes he was surprised. All that awaited him was a white hallway, bathed in the sunlight. Harry blinked in shock but shook it off._

_'Get a hold of yourself, Potter. Nothing would wait outside your bedroom door. They'd be where you least expect it." Harry scolded himself._

Being with Dudley for eight years, he knew all the tricks. The tricks that people would pull on others to get back at you. They would hide in places where you wouldn't never think to look, and that's where Harry would try to look first.

Harry walked down the white hallway, looking every which way listening to every sound. His shadow played across the carpet as he walked through the sunlight halls. He stopped on the white carpet looking down the stairs. Harry sighed, building up his small confidence and grabbed onto the wooden banister. He walked down the stairs slowly and quietly. He reached the bottom of the stairs in no time.

The hardwood floor was cold as his bare feet touched the floor. He could hear voices… they were clearer this time. It sounded like a man and a woman… and maybe, a child? Just where was he? He walked through what looked to be a kitchen. He passed the kitchen table and chairs and snuck into the living room.

When he entered the living room his suspicions were confirmed. In the blue living room there was a man at work at a desk, while a woman was playing with a baby on the floor. These people… they looked so familiar, but he couldn't just put a finger on it. 

The people didn't look up as he entered… just like the Dursley's did. Maybe this was them before he came? If it was… Dudley sure gained a lot of weight! Harry laughed slightly at the mental picture. The man at the desk, looked up, and was about to say something to the woman on the floor.

Harry observed the man, intensely. He looked so familiar… but why? The black messy hair… the glasses… the face… he had seen it before… on him. Was the man… could he be…

"Dad?" Harry whispered.

The man ignored him, like he could see or hear him. Harry looked at the woman but didn't remember anything familiar… then again; all he could see was her back. The woman looked up at the man as he rose from the desk. 

"James? What's wrong?" The woman asked worriedly, disregarding the child on the floor.

"It's getting late, Lily. Take Harry and yourself up to bed. I'll put these papers for the Ministry away and be up in a second." He replied, shuffling the papers on his desk. 

The woman nodded and turned back to the child. "Come on Harry. Time for bed." She cooed, picking the child up from the floor.

The child giggled happily, reaching for a wooden stick in his mothers' pocket that looked so very fun to play with. The woman, Lily, noticed, and took the child's' hand away from the pocket.

"Harry, don't play with mummy's wand. We'll take you to Ollivanders to get your own wand when you turn eleven." She said, shifting the child in her arms.

Harry looked at the woman when she turned around. He didn't recognize anything on her; the red hair… the face… nothing reminded him of anything. Then he saw it, a flash of green eyes, before they disappeared underneath a tendril of hair.

"Mum?" Harry whispered.

The woman ignored him, just like the man had. Harry sighed… it was just an illusion. His parents weren't here… they died in a car crash when he was one year old. And, judging from the size of him, it would be soon. The woman disappeared up the stairs, talking to the small child, leaving Harry and his fathers' illusion in the room. 

Harry watched the man as he shuffled and sorted through his papers putting them into different piles. Curiosity got the better of Harry and he walked over to the desk to see what this 'Ministry' stuff was all about. He crossed the room, unnoticed of course. He read the top of the paper and gasped, taking a step back. 

-------------------------------------- The Ministry of Magic --------------------------------------

That's what the paper read.

"Magic? It's not real… this isn't real… magic doesn't exist… Uncle Vernon said… but then… why does this feel so right?" Harry pondered to himself as he stood beside the desk. 

He needed to sit down. This was too much. Magic and meeting his parents for the first time, ever. Harry sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. His head was starting to hurt with all his information. Harry's head snapped up when he heard the man, James, talking to something called 'Pooka'. Harry looked up at the man, with raised eyebrows. It was then that Harry realized a snowy-white owl perched on his arm. How strange…

The owl held its leg out to him with a note attached to it. James looked at the letter as the owl spread it's soared out of the room into the kitchen. The man unrolled the letter and quickly read through it. He sighed after he read the letter and put it down on the table. 

With that he took out a wooden stick that the woman had also had, and waved it around while muttering something. The light behind the desk flicked off, sending the room into darkness. From the couch, Harry watched as he exited out of the room, and feet could be heard going up the stairs. 

Harry got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, looking around. This place looked so familiar, and yet so unfamiliar all in one. 

"I wonder when I'll be out of here? Maybe I'm stuck here until they die?" Harry wondered aloud to himself.

He sighed, and sat down on one of the white kitchen table chairs. He decided that he would wait. He must be here for a reason? Right? Time went by slowly for Harry. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and still, Harry waited.

It was around midnight, and Harry was still there. It seemed that his parents and his former self had gone to bed. He has paced the room many times, looked at various things, and after finally looking at a calendar realized where he was. He was in 1981, Halloween night…

CRASH! 

Harry jumped from where he was sitting. Nothing looked out the ordinary but a voice was heard from upstairs. Footsteps were heard and a light flicked on. Harry looked up as his father came down the stairs, while his mother walked into another room. 

A bright gold light was seen from the hallway. That got Harry and James' attention. Harry looked at the light in curiosity wondering what could do that in the dead of night. James on the other hand swore loudly and grabbed his stick again and ran through the kitchen. Harry, perplexed at what would happen followed closely behind him. Before James even left the kitchen the door was blasted off its hinges with the same gold light. Debris' of the door flew everywhere; smoke going every which way.

When Harry opened his eyes, he held back a scream. A cloaked black figure was standing in the hallway with a wooden stick pointing at his father. What was with these people and wooden sticks? James grabbed his wooden stick as well and held it out in front of him, as if to defend him. 

The man in the black cloak just sneered and laughed at him. James glared at the man, and made a dash for the living room. In a panicked voice he shouted up the stairs.

 "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

A cackle of high-pitched laughter was heard, as a gold light hit the man and he collapsed to the ground. The man standing over him, cloaked in black looked pleased with killing this man. What was that all about? The cloaked man then turned his attention to Harry, even though the cloaked man couldn't see him. 

A baby's cry and a mothers plead from upstairs was heard. The cloaked man turned his attention to the dead man on the floor and sneered. He swept by the dead man, through the living room and into the kitchen. Harry followed him through the kitchen, but kept a distance. His man gave him a creepy feeling. The man sneered, as the baby's wail got louder. He then swept up the stairs in no time. 

He grabbed his wooden stick and held it over to the door. He muttered something, and a gold light hit the door knocking it off its hinges. Just like last time, the doors' debris flew all over the place, and smoke flew every which way. A woman's scream was heard from inside. Harry's head snapped to the upstairs, his mother and his younger self were in trouble. He ran up the stairs, stopping in front of the door.

 The cloaked man was demanding her to give him the child. He looked agitated. The woman was refusing him, over and over again, clutching the child closer to her. 

"Give me the child!" The cloaked man demanded. 

" Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside – stand aside girl –"

"Not Harry!" She pleaded again, clutching the child closer to her.

The man sneered at the woman's affection for the child, and pointed his wooden stick at her. She gasped, as he muttered something and a green light hit her in the back, as she tried to shield the child. She yelled a blood curtling scream and she hit the floor dead; with the child very well alive.

The cloaked man sneered at the woman's foolishness and he grabbed the dead woman's shoulder and pushed her off the wriggling child. When the child's mother was gone from his sight, he let out a loud, long wail and tried to crawl away from the cloaked man's stare.

The man in the cloak then turned his wooden stick on the baby. Harry who was standing there, horror-struck clamped his eyes shut. He just saw his mother and father die with no mercy shown. They hadn't died in a car crash… they were murdered by a cloaked man. Harry listened to his cry as a baby, as the man whispered a word. A flash of gold light was heard and an ear-piercing scream followed. Harry opened his eyes. That scream… it wasn't his… it was the cloaked man…

Harry whirled around. The cloaked man was nowhere to be seen, only him as a baby. Harry looked at his former self and he realized his forehead was bleeding. Harry crept closer and looked at the forehead. It was shaped as a lightening bolt… like the one he had on his forehead. 

"So that's how I got this." Harry muttered, fingering his scar.

The floor under his feet gave a shake. Harry gasped. The house was going to collapse… on him! He gave on last look to his former self and his mother, and raced out of the bedroom. The floor gave another shake, as Harry raced through the hallway and down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs in no time; he raced across the kitchens' cold floor, as his bare feet making a 'clack, clack' as he ran. He reached the spot where the door once stood, after exiting the kitchen. He turned around, and gave his dad one last look, and exited the house. 

As soon as Harry was out of the houses' range, he stood on the sidewalk looking at the two-story white tutor house, on the dark street. The house gave another tremble, and collapsed. That was the end. His parents were dead, and soon enough he would be at the Dursley's until he could move out at sixteen. 

Harry stood there, waiting to go home. He had just seen his parents die, what else could there be to see? His parents were gone, their house was a wreck, and no one had noticed. Harry looked at the rumble, wondering how he had survived that. He must have been in a tented area, where support beams kept the debris' of the house off him. 

The wind picked up around Harry, and he was whisked away. 'The end of the dream' he thought. He then landed in a little alleyway. He sighed, why was he here? He looked around, and was light at the end of the alleyway. Harry sighed, and walked down the alleyway and out into the light. It was a street lined with stores, and many people were milling about the streets, all wearing black cloaks of some sort. As he looked around shouting caught his attention. He whirled around.

There were two men standing there. One looked close to tears, while the other one looked murderous, ready to hurt the crying man. Perplexed, Harry walked over there to see what they were yelling about.

"James, Lily and Harry, Sirius! How could you kill them?!" The one in tears shouted. 

The other man looked appalled. "Me? It was you, you little traitor. You were James and Lily's secret keeper. You sold them out to the Dark Lord. They were my best friends I would die for them. Like you should have." The man, Sirius, shouted.

The one in tears silently laughed. "The Dark Lord? I knew he was after James and Lily, but I wasn't their secret keeper. You were, and everyone knows it. I would have died for them, but you, you just killed them." He spat, on the verge of tears.

"I should have expected this from you, Peter. You were always busy and never around. I should have known you were the spy, not Remus," Sirius yelled, grabbing for his wand. "You killed James and Lily, you're a murder and should be Azkaban. You killed them, and you should have realized Wormtail, that if Voldemort didn't kill you. I would, goodbye Peter." 

Harry saw the man, which he had dubbed "Sirius" aim his wooden stick at the man dubbed "Peter." He didn't like the idea of the wooden sticks. He had seen a stick of a clocked figure aim one at his mother and father. What Harry didn't see is the man, Peter, grab for his own wooden stick. Before the man, Sirius could do anything he blew the street up. 

Harry closed his eyes as the explosion erupted. After the debris had died down (which none had hit Harry, because he was invisible) and the smoke had cleared, Harry opened his eyes again. The crying man, Peter, had disappeared. The other man, Sirius was just standing there, stunned. It was then that Harry realized that he had a wooden stick in his hand. 

'That man… he did it. He blew up the street, killed that Peter guy, and,' Harry looked around, 'Wow! He didn't only blow up the street, all these people… are… dead… and he killed my… parents… why does he look so familiar?' Harry thought to himself. 

  
What surprised Harry the most was when the man with the wooden stick started to laugh. Uncontrollably. He was now a murderer and he was laughing at a time like this? Harry sighed, raising an eyebrow at him. This man had mental problems. 

Sirens were heard down the street. Harry turned; he could see the flashing red lights of the police cars and the horns of the Ambulance and the Fire Rescue. This man was going to jail… for killing his parents and attempting to kill him as well. As Harry turned back to the laughing man, he saw people in black clothes trying to contain the man. They grabbed the laughing man's arms and dragged him off. In a flash of white light they were gone, and so was Harry.'

"Harry! Wake up!" A voice called.

Harry moved his arm and moaned. He remembered it all. Crashing into a dark figure when he left the Dursley's – Getting knocked unconscious – and that dream. A man had killed his parents by sending a hit man after them. Only Harry managed to survive the surprise attack by a stroke of luck. Harry opened his eyes, and looked around. He was lying sprawled out of the doorstep of number four Privet Drive, looking up at the white door. Harry averted his gaze to the people surrounding him; Riley Black and her mother and father.

"Harry! Are you OK?" Arabella said, looking down at the child.

"Harry! You did some great flying action!" Riley said, thumping Harry on the back as he sat up.

"I'm OK, Mrs. Black." Harry said, winded from Riley's "attack". 

Harry smiled, at the three of them, until he got to the face of Mr. Black. He held a hand out, and Harry took it. He pulled him up into a standing position. Harry smiled

"Thanks…" He started out, "Mr. Black." Harry finished off carefully.

He recognized that face immediately. This was the man in the dream. This was the man who had sent the hit man after him and his parents. This man killed his family, and attempted to kill him and failed. All this time… the man who killed his parents, was his best friends' father. All the sudden Harry felt that he couldn't trust the Black's any more. Harry started to back away towards the door; causing them to look at him. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" Riley asked, stepping forward. 

Harry just backed right up to the white front door, fumbling with the handle behind him. He had to get inside, get away from the Black's. He didn't know how much they knew, and since it was dark, a hit man could be anywhere. Harry then got the door to swing open.

"Just keep away from me!" Harry shouted, running into the house, slamming the door behind him. 

The Black's just stood there, shocked. Arabella then turned to Riley. 

"Riley. Go sit in the car and wait for us." She instructed.

Riley nodded, and trudged down the walkway and into the car. Arabella then looked over to Sirius. "Harry's is going to be fine. We probably scared him when he woke up." She said, putting on a smile.

Sirius simply shook his head. "That's not it, Bella. I'm surprised that Harry didn't have this dream earlier. It was probably the dream about James and Lily dying. He probably also saw the rat and me in the street. Dumbledore said that he would have it sometime, but he didn't know when. Riley woke him up to soon, he didn't see when Hagrid came to get him, and when we were all at the Dursley's house." Sirius explained.

Arabella just looked at him. "What could jolt Harry's memory to dream that?" 

"The black cloak. Dumbledore said that anything that happened that night, could trigger the memories." He explained.

Arabella nodded, and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here before the Dursley's come."

Sirius nodded, and the two walked down the walkway and got into their car. The headlights went on, and they backed out of the driveway and disappeared down the street.

Harry let the curtains fall back to their original place. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Riley's dad wanted him dead. 

  
"What's there to do now?" Harry mumbled, walking for his small cupboard.

Q&A

Slytherin Witch: Being locked up with the Durlsey's? He might be… mattering what the Dursleys are like when they come home from the Parent Teacher Meeting…

Witchcraft: Thanks! :) 

Gypsy Malfoy: its OK Gypsy have fun being busy! LoL! 

Coconut-ice agent h/h: No one really knows how bad the Durlsey's treat Harry expect for Harry and the Durlseys. The reason why no one knows if because Harry is very quiet in this story, and that what the Durlseys do to him is between them. If anyone else was to know about his, Harry would know that the Dursley's would just hurt him more when he got home, and everything would juts turn out worse for Harry.

AllAboutMe: You're crazy, girl! But crazy's always good. I sent you this chapter but I never heard from you… so I posted it anyway ^_^; 

PINK devil: Yes. Harry, Alexis and Riley will go to Hogwarts, very soon. I like in about maybe four chapters…! The Miss. Snape thing threw me off to. I wasn't going to put it in, but then I thought it would be a twist for you guys, the readers.

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Yeah, that was evil. But what are cliffhangers for! :)

Super saya-Jin Gotan: Thanks for explanation on James in Gryffindor and Slytherin thing. I never thought of Malfoy or Voldylocks (lol) it wouldn't be Pettigrew because his in Azkaban. It might not have been written in the story but sometime in the eight years in between, after Sirius was "proved" innocent by Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall. It was semi-obvious that since Sirius was able to go to Magical and Muggle world without problems, Pettigrew is in Azkaban. 

R&R!! This is my longest chapter in this story so far with nine and a half pages. I wrote this story in one day!

  
~~~ Fire Spirit ~~~


	14. After all this time!

Harry Potter and the Forogtten Friends

**__**

Chapter Fourteen: After all this time…!

"Mom? Why was Harry acting all weird around us?" Riley asked, looking up at her mother when they got in the car.

Arabella and Sirius were quiet for a couple seconds, wondering how to explain all this to Riley. After hiding magic for nine years, Riley getting expelled from two different schools by freak accidents, hadn't come easily. Sirius didn't look back at Riley, but moved the gear shirt into Reverse and started to back out of the Dursley's driveway. Arabella glared over at Sirius, silently wishing to kill him, leaving her to explain all this to Riley… again! She turned around and looked at Riley, smiling weakly.

"Harry has… Harry has…" She trailed off, trying to think of some story to tell the nine year old. 

Rileys' eyes went big when her mother said that Harry has… it must be something very serious then.

"Harry has what? If he's sick I have to go and see him!" Riley, said, trying to open the car door.

"Harry's not sick!" Her dad gruffly said, before turning his eyes back to the road.

Riley glared at him. "If he's not sick, then why did he freak out and run for it?!" Riley asked.

The car went silent as the parents tried to think of what to tell her.

"First off all, you have to be nice to Harry tomorrow and don't ask him any questions about tonight, OK?" Arabella said.

Riley shrugged her shoulders. She leaned back in the back seat, waiting for an explanation.

"We'll Riley, your dad and I are magical. He is a wizard, and I am a witch. You are one too, that we know of so far. At the age of eleven you'll probably get a letter via owl from Professor Dumbledore, and you can go to a big old castle in our 'real' world, and learn all sorts of spells and charms." Her mother explained.

Riley nodded. "But what Alexis and Harry? I'll never see them again. I'll be gone all the time, and I'll only see them through summer. That will suck." She crossed her arms, glaring around.

"Hang on there Riley. Alexis, will be going with you to the Hogwarts castle. Her parents are magical as well, and Alexis has known that since the beginning of time. She'll be going there, and so will Harry. Harry has a magical past too, and magic is the very reason why he doesn't have any parents. But, you cannot tell any of this to Harry. He will know when the time is right." Arabella finished.

  
Riley nodded. 

"Fine then whatever you say," She replied, leaning back in the seat. "Can you tell me some stories about Hogywarties, or whatever you call it. I bet you have some awesome stories." She said, jumping up from the seat, eyes blazing.

Arabella laughed. "I couldn't tell you anything! I spent most of my time in my dorm or in the library doing research. But, your dad on the other hand, could go for days and days about what him and his friends  did art at school. He loved to terriorize Viola, me and our other friend Lily." Arabella said with a laugh, looking over at Sirius.

"Awe come on, Siri. Stop acting so serious for a while, you can finally tell her why you're always gone and why we live here and there all the time, with your new big projects." Arabella said.

"Fine." He muttered back.

"What do you want to know, Riley?" He asked, looking at the brunette in the mirror.

"I want to know what you did for fun in Hogywarties and what you did." She basically yelled in happiness.

He laughed slightly. 

"We might as well go for a tour, this will take awhile." He shook his head. "It all started back when I was eleven and started at Hogwarts…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ALEXIS! HI!" Riley yelled, half way across the playground.

Alexis turned around, and saw Riley running towards her. She chuckled slightly at Riley. Her hair was sticking out every which way, like it hadn't seen a brush in years. She wore a black shirt that had all the colours of the rainbow on it in polka dots. Her pants were neon orange that stuck out a lot in this rainy blow-y weather of October.

"You're very easy to spot." Alexis said, brushing the dirt off her green outfit.

"That's what I was going for. I encourage looking different, and then I will be an individual. Unlike you, 'Lex. That girl over there, and there, oh! And there too, all have the same outfit as you." Riley said, in a superior voice.

Alexis rolled her eyes, and looked around. "Have you seen Harry this morning?" 

"Nope. Not since last night. But I suppose you already know about that?" Alexis nodded. "I know about your magical secret. My parents told me last night, and explained that I am a witch too. They had to tell me, so that they could explain Harry's reaction. I promised that I wasn't going to tell Harry or anyone. Your secret, and mine, and Harry's are safe." Riley said grinning from ear to ear. 

"They better be." Alexis muttered, fussing over a grass stain on her outfit.

"Stop, Stop, Stop! Too get rid of grass stains, you go like this…" Riley said, her eyes glinting as she stopped mid sentence.

"Oh no! Stay away from me, Black." Alexis yelled, backing up.

Riley smirked. "Charge!" She said, running at Alexis, and tackling her. 

Alexis screamed, and trying to quickly turn and run the other way, but Riley got to her first. The two sat up, not noticing that they were sitting in the middle of the football field, oblivious of the 'game' going on. Alexis huffed, and gasped as she looked down at her outfit. There was more grass stains on it now. She looked up at Riley, who was trying to look serious, but was shaking with laughter.

"What the heck, Black?" Alexis yelled, trying to get off the smears, but she just smeared it more.

That just sent Riley into another fit of giggles, until she couldn't breathe. Alexis glared at her, and stood up, a football just missing her head. Riley bounded up too, as if she was on a springboard.

"That was fun. Who's up for round two!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Not. Me." Alexis said, slowly. "Why did you tackle me?" Her eyes flashed.

"You see, now you don't have too worry over your grass stains. You have many know, so chill out. Look at me, my neon pants and polka dot shirt makes me stand out more." She stated, parading her outfit around.

Alexis laughed, and walked over. They walked over to the small cubbyhole in the very small opening to the underside of the portable. The portables were held up by large pillars and had wood all around the side so that nothing could get under there. They were just about to climb under it, when the bell rang. Riley ignored the bell and looked inside. No sign of Harry. 

"Harry's not in there. He must be the school already." Riley said to Alexis, shrugging. 

Alexis nodded, and walked in the school, Riley following her. The two walked to their lockers, grabbed their books and walked into Miss. Snape's class. No sign of Harry. The two exchanged looks and shook it off, sitting down here. Harry would be here, he would do anything to get away from the Dursley's.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *

Harry sighed, as he rested his head on his knees. He was stuck in his cupboard, for not finishing his chores last night, with no meals. But he did have the wonders of cooking the Dursley's food. How nice! After last night and he saw his parents death… Riley's dad… and waking up to see the Black's staring down at them. They couldn't be trusted. It was all starting to make sense now. The moment that Riley had come to the school, he had become friends with her, after she punched Dudley. No questions asked. The only reason why she wanted to be his friend was so that her dad could get to him, and finish the job that he should have finished eight years ago. As for Alexis… she was very secretive about her past, and kept everyone in the dark. She tells you want you need to know, and then she drops it. End of story.

'How stupid could you be, Potter? Letting your guard down like that, so a mass murderers' kid could become friends with you, only so you die in the end.' Harry mentally, lectured himself.

He sighed, this was no good Riley had just screwed his life up a little bit more, with her crazy antics and personality. He needed to get out of here, before anything happened to him, mentally or physically. He looked around his room. Not much he wanted here, and what he did want was small enough to fit in his pocket. He stood up crouching and made his way over to the bookcase. He looked at it, and grabbed what he needed. 

A baseball card, a pack of Dudley's gum he stole, a pen, a picture he found in a dusty old photo book of his parents that was labeled 1977. They looked happy. He took another couple photos. One was of Alexis when she was eight at her last school's 'picture day' and the other was Riley at age eight at a 'picture day' also. He smiled. He took one last look around. That was all he needed. 

"Now, how do I get out of here?" He asked himself.

He thought for a second, and came up with a plan. His green eyes glinted, behind his glasses as he smirked. He banged on the cupboard door rather loudly. That would get Aunt Petunia's attention. Sure enough it did. His skinny aunt came into the hallway, looking miffed.

"What is it, boy?" She sneered.

"I need to use the bathroom. It's an emergency." Harry said, trying to sound stressed.

He heard Aunt Petunia sigh and the latch on the door opening. He walked out of the small cupboard and started walking for the stairs, Petunia watching him like a hawk.

"Two minutes, boy." She sneered.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied, smirking at her, his back to her.

Harry walked up the stairs and out of sight. Harry opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him. He held a snicker in when the door was closed. He looked around the small room, in habit, and ran over to the window. He took a handful of both sides of the curtain and threw them over to the sides. He opened the window and stuck his head out looking down. He smiled, all that green grass was waiting for him. He stepped up on the toilet seat and got up onto the window ledge. 

'Here goes nothing.' Harry thought to himself, as he felt his legs push off from the small white ledge.

He closed his eyes in fear, but quickly opened them again when he knew what he was doing. He landed haphazard on the grass and smirked. He was free from the Dursley's clutch. He could do what he wanted, whenever he wanted, he could say what he wanted, when he wanted, and most of all, he wouldn't ever be in that spider infected cupboard again with the threat of no food. He smiled, and unlocked the gates door and out into the front yard. He walked down the path from the backyard, down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He took one last look at the Dursley's house, and stuck his tongue out at it, before running down the street out of sight. 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *

"Riley? Where's Harry?" Alexis whispered, looking at the desk on her left.

"I have no idea. But, I'm leaving at recess." She replied back, a set look on her face.

"I'm coming too." Alexis said, getting an anxious look on her face.

"No. Stay here. I don't need your help, 'Lex. Snape'll know something's up, if she realizes that we're both gone." Riley replied, brushing Alexis off, by looking down at her math textbook.

 "But, you're wrong, Riley. I can do whatever you can do, if not bett—"

"Alexis, be quiet. You're attracting attention to us." Riley said, loud enough so Alexis could only hear her.

Alexis sighed in defeat and nodded. She learned a long time ago that when something got into a Black's mind, you couldn't sway them -- even if you were their best friend. Math class went by slowly, Miss. Snape's voice drowning on and on about the multiplication tables. After an agonizing half hour the recess bell rang, putting an end to Miss. Snape's constant yapping. The kids in the room all ran out as fast as their feet could carry them, Alexis and Riley among them. 

"Alexis, you haven't seen me at all this recess. You lost me somewhere on the playground. You don't know that I'm skiping school and looking all around the town for the famous, but in-famous Harry Potter. Got it?" Riley called, as she ran across the playground.

"Got it. Haven't seen you, lost you on the playground, not know anything." Alexis replied, repeating what Riley said.

Riley stopped, as they ran behind the clump of tree's behind the baseball diamond. Riley looked around the small part of the playground she could see. No teachers around. She looked over at Alexis, who was almost having a nervous break down.

"You worry to much, Alexis. I'll be fine, and I'll see you in a bit. Tell me if any teachers are coming." Riley called over her shoulder, as she started to climb the chain-link fence. 

Alexis nodded, and looked around. No teachers were around. Mr. Chambers was over on the other side of the playground. Mrs. Olsen was hanging around the portables and Mrs. MacNeil was heading this way. She turned around to tell Riley, but she saw Riley was looking at her through the fence. 

"I'll see you in a bit. You have no idea where I am, Cya later, doll!" Riley snickered, before running across the road, down the street and out of sight.

Alexis sighed. Where would Harry be? The Dursley's would be a good start, but good old Riley Black wouldn't think of that in a million years. Alexis looked to the left, no one there; she looked to the right and came face to face with black high heel shoes and white stockings. Alexis looked up to come face to face with Mrs. MacNeil, the principle.

"Hi, Mrs. MacNeil. Nice breeze out here, huh?" Alexis said, and as if on cue, wind started up.

"Hi, Miss. Lupin. Was that Miss. Black I saw climbing over this fence and running down the street?" She asked, pointing out the directions.

"Riley? Nah, I haven't seen her since the bell rang!" Alexis said, plastering a smile on her face.

"Uh-huh," The principle said. "Well, if you see Miss. Black tell her that I wish to see her in my office, ASAP." She replied, walking off.

Alexis sighed. Riley owned her big for this one, she thought, as she lied down on the grass staring at the sky.  Alexis then got an idea.

'Why didn't I think of this before? How stupid could I be?' She thought, as she sprung up from the ground. 

Alexis looked around and saw that Mrs. MacNeil was busy yelling at some first years that were playing with cardboard power ranger swords. Alexis smiled, and ran over to the fence. She took one fleeting look back and made an attempt to climb over the fence in her green skirt. She managed to climb over it quickly enough, and ran across the street, after Riley.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *

Alexis ran the couple blocks until she reached the small street 'Privet Drive.' She looked down the street, all the houses looked the same. 

'Oh, what house are the Dursley's? Number… number… number… five! That's it.' She thought, and took off running down the street.

Alexis ran down the street, looking at each house. Soon enough she found the house she was looking for. She looked up at the house and sighed. Harry's house was dumpier then she thought. She slowly walked up the driveway, across the small path and up to the front door. She knocked on the door, and waited. She waited there for awhile, rocking back and forth on her feet. The door opened and an old woman around seventy was standing there. 

"Hello, deary. How can I help you?" She asked.

Alexis was taken back. This was Harry's Aunt Petunia?

"Er, yes. I was wondering if Harry Potter was here?" She asked, peering through the screen door and into the house.

"Harry Potter? No one by that name lives here. But, try number four, across the street." She replied.

Alexis nodded, and thanking her ran down the porch and down the driveway. She raced across the street, up the driveway, across the path, up the porch and to the door. She stood there for a second, steadying her breathing before she knocked on the door. She waited for a second before the peach door swung open. A woman stood there. She had brown hair up in a bun, and wore a pink shirt and a brown skirt. Alexis tried to hold back a laugh. Harry was right, his aunt did look like a giraffe and man, was she ugly.

"Hi. Is Harry Potter here?" She asked.

Aunt Petunia looked closely at her. "You're that Lupin girl," She sneered. "This was all your fault that my servant boy ran away. Stay right there, I need to make a phone call." Petunia said. 

The door opened and Petunia grabbed Alexis dragging her in. Alexis watched as Petunia walked into the living room and picked up the phone. Her back was turned to her, so Alexis made her way down the hallway and over to the small cupboard. She opened the latch and looked inside the small cubbyhole.  No Harry. She was just about to close the door up, when she noticed something. Harry's most prized things were gone; his baseball cards, a picture of his parents, and the one of her and Riley from a couple years back. Harry was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Alexis closed the door and walked back down the hall and to the front door. She looked back at Petunia, who was just hanging up the phone. Alexis shrugged, and opened the door. 

"Hey, you. Come back here. The police are on their way. You should know better then to have kidnapped my nephew." Petunia yelled, in fake concern.

Alexis took off in a run, ignoring the yells from the giraffe aunt. She had to find Riley. Where would Riley be? Alexis was about to go back to school, when she thought of the park. Riley and Harry always had some attraction to the park and the forest in the back. They might be there. Alexis skidded to a stop and turned back around running down Privet Drive, which just happened to be the fastest way to the local park.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *

"Harry? Harry? Are you here?" Riley yelled, looking around the park.

No Harry here. All that was there were some adults and some little kids that were too young for school. Riley shrugged, and walked over to sit up in a tree. It was always easy to think in peace. She climbed up the tree, with the help of a picnic bench and sat up on a branch near the top. 

'Harry? Where would you be? It's impossible to vanish.' Riley thought, the wind blowing her black hair everywhere. 

Riley scanned the ground and her gaze stopped on the line of evergreen trees. The forest! Riley jumped down from the tree, scaring a couple of old people before running for the small forest. She reached the forest in a couple minutes and walked through. Everyone thought that this forest was haunted, that it was a myth. It wasn't real. She looked around. All that was there was more trees and dirt. If Harry was here, it would he hard to find. 

"I'll find him. I'll get him out of here, if it kills me." Riley muttered, darkly stalking off into some trees.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *

Alexis huffed as she got into the park area. She looked around the play area. All that was there was a bunch of little kids under three and adults and old people milling around. She walked past the play area and into the sports area, which was deserted. She looked around something then caught her attention. A person with a bright polka-dot shirt was walking into the forest –it must have been Riley. No one had her sense of fashion. Alexis chuckled slightly, before running off for the forest opening. She had an idea where Harry would be. In the very back of the forest there was a small river running through there, with big rocks to sit on. 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *           *           *           *           *           *           *            *

"I'm free from the Durlsey's, but I have no where to go. I don't want to go to school and face Snape and Riley. Alexis doesn't know anything about this, and it should stay that way. She might be one of them, she;s too close to Riley." Harry muttered, looking into the clear river water.

He sat there in silence, just staring into the water and thinking when a rattling bush got his attention. He looked over at the bush, wondering what was going to pounce out at him. He looked around and grabbed a fallen branch for protection.

"Come out. Show yourself." He said, his voice shaking.

The bush shook more, making Harry hold the branch up higher. The bush shook once more, and someone climbed out of it.

"Ah!" Harry yelled, and whacked the person.

The person –they sounded like a girl – yelped and fell back into the bushes. Harry was going to laugh, but being in the secluded area that he was in, he didn't. The person stood back up, and turned around. Brown eyes met Harry, and they weren't happy eyes, they were angry.

"What was that for Harry?" The girl asked.

"Alexis? How did you find me, get out of here." He replied monotone.

"I came to see if you were OK, you weren't in school today. How did I know you were here? Awe, come on Harry, you talk about this all the time, and I alongside Riley, but I lost her, snuck out of school to look for you."

Harry's head snapped up. "Riley's here?" 

Alexis nodded, climbing up on the rock beside him. She knew there would be a confrontation between Harry and Riley, but she couldn't solve that. They sat there in silence for a while, until Alexis piped up.

"You have a good swing Harry, you should sign up for baseball, you'd be good at it." She smiled.

Harry laughed, "I'll consider it." He replied, monotone.

The bushes started to shake again. The two looked over at it, Harry ready to grab the branch and Alexis rolling her eyes. She could see polka dots coming this way. She looked over at Harry, and motioned for him to lower the branch, he could really swing that branch. The shaking got closer until a person popped their head out. This person had black hair and eyes and what looked to be a polka dot shirt and neon orange pants. Harry gritted his teeth at the person, while the person just smiled at him, climbing out of the bushes.

"Harry, hi! Alexis, hi— Alexis? What are you doing here?" Riley asked, crossing her arms.

"Talking to Harry." Alexis replied, knowing that Riley was mad.

"OK, well whatever. Harry, I'm sorry for whatever it was that freaked you out. I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again." Riley replied, hoping Harry would forgive her.

"I'm not mad at you. It's your dad, he wants to kill me!" Harry yelled, jumping down from the rock, surprising Alexis and Riley. "Your dad killed my parents, and he wants to finish me off for his master. Just leave me alone." Harry yelled, and took off at a run in the forest. 

"HARRY!" Riley and Alexis yelled.

"Just leave me alone." Harry yelled, and vanished in the sea of trees. 

"His master? Who's that?" Riley asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Voldemort. He probably saw what happened all those years ago and he probably didn't see the part where your dad got off. You guys all woke him up too soon," Alexis snapped, jumping off the rock. "Just give Harry his space, he'll be fine. I'll talk to him." Alexis finished, starting to run.     

Riley nodded, and watched as Alexis disappeared out of sight in the sea of trees. She sighed and sat back down on the rock where Harry and Alexis were sitting. She drew her knees up and rested her head on her knees. She had really done it this time, Harry wouldn't even talk to her, and know Alexis was stuck in the middle.

'Oh great…' She thought, as she put her hand down in the water.

To be continued…

Q&A:

Want more story: Here it is. I've been through hell lately with school, friends, writers block, and wanting to skip town.

Slytherin Witch: Speechless? Lol

Chochang913: Ugh, I hate it when reviews don't go through. Actually, I do run it though spell check on Microsoft Word. It picks up a lot of stuff, but yeah, anyways, I try. That's all that counts. Lol. Thanks for the story list you have me to read, I'll read them all eventually, but I've been busy since Halloween. Long time. 

Coconut-ice agent h/h: Here's what happens. When will their Dursley's get their come upons? I'd answer that, but I have no idea what you mean. 

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Hope this one was great too, but I don't think this was out soon enough. Lol. 

AllAboutMe: I got the version, you sent back! I'd send this one too you, but I lost my e-mail addy. Grr… .

*~* Fire Spirit *~*

03/15/03


	15. Friends Again?

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

Chapter Fifteen: Friends Again?

"Harry! Slow down!" Alexis yelled, trying to keep up with Harry.

"Just leave me alone Alexis. I don't need you or Riley. I was fine until you got here, the two of you just messed my whole life up. Now, back off." Harry yelled back, trying to outrun the girl.

Alexis sighed, grinding her teeth. Harry may have been her friend, but the way he just insulted her and Riley who had been with him through everything that meant something. Alexis grabbed her skirt holding it up a little so she wouldn't trip over it and ran faster after Harry. The two ran the length of the park, until Harry ran out of breath and doubled over, wheezing for breath. Alexis soon caught up with him and let her skirts clutch go. She looked down at Harry, arms crossed.

"Harry Potter. What the heck are you running from? We're your friends hands down. Now come on." Alexis smiled, holding her hand out. 

Harry looked at Alexis' hand and stood up on his own. Alexis looked from her hand to Harry. She sighed; boys could be so weird! She didn't have cooties or anything. Harry looked up at her and sighed. 

"I know what your going to say Alexis. 'The Dursley's love you, and you should go back'." Harry imitated.

Alexis raised her eyebrows. Talk about a personality switch; was this the same Harry she had seen yesterday? She smiled and started walking away, her brown hair swinging behind her hands intertwined behind her back. Harry looked at Alexis; she was hiding something, but what? Harry sighed and ran after her.

"What are you hiding Alexis? Spill." Harry said, catching up with her.

Alexis turned around quickly smiling at Harry. "I knew you'd follow. I never said you had to go home. You can come with me to my house. At least until you feel like going back." Alexis winked, linking her arm with Harry's.

"You've never been to my house before, it's awesome. It's actually not our house; we're just renting it for the time that we're here for. But, we have a spare room you can sleep in. You won't have to sleep in the cupboard anymore. My parents are really nice and my mom is an excellent baker, and can whip any food you want in record time. Literally. And my dad, well he's mysterious too. I think that's where I get my mysterious side! But anyways, he's out of town till tonight; he had an issue to take care of in our old town. So it's just my mom and me. Come on, my house is on Katou Drive, number 448." Alexis said, directing Harry around the corner. 

Harry nodded and followed Alexis as she walked through the sidewalks, still clutching Harry's arm and attempting to skip along. Harry looked at her weirdly, all his friends were psycho is some way! Soon enough Alexis stopped walking, and Harry was brought to an abrupt halt as Alexis still had a grasp on his arm. 

"Harry, this is my house." Alexis said, pointing to the house.

The house wasn't as eccentric as Riley's was; it seemed a lot more… normal. It was a small townhouse on a dead end street across from an old connvience store and a small park. The door was a dark shade of brown while the windows looked pretty beaten up and slightly dirty.

"It's not paradise, but it's home. Come on, Harry." Alexis said, letting go of him and walking up to the door.

Harry nodded and followed Alexis into the small house. The walls were a pale yellow that branched out in three different directions. The hall led into the back where the living room was, to the right was the kitchen and to the left was a staircase leading upstairs. Alexis put her shoes in the corner of the hall and leaned up against the wall, waiting for Harry. Harry took his feet out of his too-big shoes and padded down the faded carpet behind Alexis. 

"Mom? Are you home?" Alexis called, looking around the living room.

No one was around. Odd, she was usually home at this time. I mean, it was almost lunchtime by now, so where was everyone? _'Maybe she went to the magical world as well? To find dad? I don't kno—"_

"Where have you been?" A voice screeched coming into the living room.

Alexis and Harry whirled around to find a woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes staring at them.   
  
"Hi mom. How are you?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, your principal just called. You skipped school? What were you thinking?" She asked, leaning against a chairs' back.

"I had to! Harry vanished and I went looking for him, alongside Riley, but I lost her. And, since it was lunchtime, I brought Harry here too." Alexis replied, pointing to Harry. 

Viola looked over at Harry. She gasped slightly as she looked at him. _'It's true; it really is Harry. The poor dear doesn't even know about the past. Ugh, how am I going to keep this all bottles up inside? Just looking at him reminds me of Lily. Oh, how I miss them both.'_ She thought.

"Well, it's finally nice to meet you Harry. You guys go and watch some TV while I go and whip up another lunch plate." She said, smiling.

Alexis nodded, and sat down on the nearest chair flicking on the TV. Harry stood there awkward for a second and smiled back at Alexis' mother.

"I'm OK actually. I'll be fine, I'm not hungry."

Viola looked down at him, eyebrow raised while Alexis looked up from the TV. 

"Don't worry about it Harry. I love to cook, and I'll whip something up in no time. Trust me." She said, walking back out of sight into the kitchen. 

"Harry, come on and sit down. Don't be thick." Alexis said, pointing to the chair beside her.

Harry nodded and sat down in the chair, the two started flicking through the channels. Not much was on; they were all talk shows or shows from little kids like the Care Bears or Sesame Street. Alexis sighed, and flipped it to the VCR and opened up a cabinet full of movies.

"Come here Harry. We can watch a movie. I have many. Most of them are Walt Disney, but I have some 'real' movies with actors and such, but they're all serious and mom and dad always have to explain them." Alexis muttered.

Harry nodded, and looked at the Disney movies. Something light hearted would be good, nothing too serious and confusing. He finally found one and pointing to it.

"How about that one?" He asked.

Alexis looked at it, and smiled. "Yeah, great! My dad just bought me that the other day as a present for him being gone so long." 

Harry smiled, and Alexis grabbed the movie and put it in the VCR throwing the video case haphazard on the top of the TV. The movie soon started; 'The Fox and the Hound'. The two were only a little bit into it when Alexis' mother called out from the kitchen.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" 

Alexis sighed and turned the movie off, standing up. "We'll watch the rest later. We have all day." 

Harry nodded and followed Alexis into the kitchen. The two kids sat down at the table and were met with food. 

"See, I told you my mom was a fast cooker. She can cook in record time." Alexis whispered to Harry, eyes twinkling. 

Viola turned back around, eyes blazing at Alexis, for her to zip it. Alexis nodded, and turned back to her lunch, not dropping anymore hints to Harry about magical powers.

*           *           *           *           *           *

"What to you want to do?" Alexis asked, sitting on the front porch of her house.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Harry replied, lying on the ground. 

Alexis shrugged. "We've played in the park, seen the neighbourhood, learned how to get to my house from yours, finished the Fox and the Hound, and now were here…" Alexis muttered.

Harry nodded, and continued staring up at the big blue sky. The two were put back into an awkward silence, both staring at something off in the distance. Viola observed them from the kitchen window and shook her head. She put down the dishtowel and walked over to the window. 

  
"Alexis? Harry? Why don't you guys go and visit Riley?" 

"I guess, but Harry and Riley aren't speaking to each other." Alexis replied, leaning back to see the window. 

"Well, I guess they should make up. You guys have been friends for awhile, you can't just go throwing it all away at one little argument." Viola muttered, disappearing from the window.

"Do you want to go Harry?" Alexis asked, standing up.

"If you want to…" Harry replied, sitting up.

Alexis nodded, and disappeared into her house, calling out that she would be just a second. Harry nodded, and laid back down looking up at the sky. Viola walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs tailing Alexis. 

"Alexis? Why aren't Harry and Riley speaking?" 

"Something about Riley's dad wanting to kill him for his master. By, that I mean Voldemort. He had a dream and Riley's dad blew up that stupid Pettigrew, or so he thought. Now, he's all afraid of Riley and her family thinking that there going to kill him the second that he turns his back." Alexis called, exiting out of her room.

Instead of her green outfit she was in a pair of beat up old blue Capri pants and a light green t-shirt. Going over to Rileys' house always meant you'd be climbing somewhere, mostly to the tree house, and that's hard to do in a green dress outfit. 

"I'll see you later mom. Bye!" Alexis called, running down the stairs and out the front door.

"Come on Harry, let's go!" Alexis smiled, jumping down on the grass beside Harry.

Harry looked up at her. "OK. Lets go," He muttered. "Why'd you change? Usually you're usually wearing a dress of some kind." 

"When going to Rileys' house always wear something that you can climb in. With that, you'll do fine." Alexis laughed, and took off at a run. "Race you there, Potter!" 

"No fair! You got a head start!" And with that, Harry chased after her.

Viola smiled as she stepped away from the window. The smile soon turned into half a frown when she looked at the phone. She might as well call Arabella to tell her Alexis and Harry was coming her way, and especially with Harry's little "psycho" ways and what he thought of them. She picked the phone up and quickly dialled the Black's number waiting for someone to pick up.

*           *           *           *           *           *

"Hi Mr. Black! Riley home?" Alexis asked, seeing the man getting into his car. 

He stopped and looked over at her, shaking his head. "I don't think so. I didn't see her begging to come with me. Arabella might know if she's home. I got to by some wood from downtown; one of the floorboards in the tree house is loose. If it gets any looser someone will fall down." He replied. 

Alexis nodded, looking up at the brightly decorated tree house, smiling. Riley was the weirdest kid on the block, one hundred percent. It then that Mr. Black noticed Harry standing behind Alexis, he seemed to be trying to hide behind her. How weird. 

"Hi Harry. How are you?" He asked.

Alexis turned around and looked at Harry. He seemed to have gone rigid, and spaced out. Alexis shook her head and looked back at Mr. Black muttering the word 'magic' and 'Voldemort' just loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her strangely but she shook him off, saying she'd explain it all later. He nodded, and opened his car door. 

"Alright, I'll see you kids later. Don't get into too much trouble. Bye." And with that, he closed his door and started the car.

Harry looked over at Alexis wondering why she wasn't scared of dying while she was here, just he was. Alexis must be really brave, stupid or clueless not knowing what their scheme was. Alexis smiled back at Harry and grabbed his arm dragging him up to the front door. She knocked on the door and soon enough Arabella was standing in the doorway.

"Hi kids. How are you?" She asked happily, smiling. 

"I'm great. Is Riley here?" Alexis replied, Harry still hiding behind her.

"Yep. She got home about half an hour ago but she disappeared up into her tree house. She's probably still up there." 

Alexis nodded, turning to look at the tree house. "Come on Harry." She muttered, walking down the path. Harry sighed and followed behind Alexis. Arabella looked at Harry questionably before shaking it off.

"Riley are you up here?" Alexis called, looking over the top of the floor of the tree house.

No one was there. The branches and the leaves moved and shook and Riley climbed in through the window. She saw Alexis looking up into the tree house. She smiled at Alexis and walked over there.

"'Lex! Hi!" She said, leaning against the wall. "Come on up! Oh, hey Harry! Come on up too!" She smiled, disappearing into the 'house'.

Alexis scrambled the rest of the way up and collapsed into a beanbag chair. Harry followed them up and sat down on the small carpet near the beanbag chairs. Riley smiled, and sat in the other beanbag chair and looked at the two.

"So, what's up guys? The Musketeer's are back! All for one, and one for all!" Riley said, laughing and almost falling out of her chair.

Alexis laughed too and Harry managed to crack a smile before covering it up. Riley looked over at Harry and then at Alexis who mouthed the word 'magic'. Riley muttered an '_oh…'_ and smiled at Harry. 

"Alexis, can you leave me and Harry alone for a second. I want to ask him something." Riley asked.

"Well… I…" Alexis stuttered, looking at Harry. 

"Alexis… now!" Riley seethed. 

Alexis jumped and nodded. She stood up and walked over to the window, climbed up and out of the window. Harry looked at Riley, who beamed at him. 

"Harry, get off the ground and come sit here." She said, pointing to the beanbag chair.

Harry quickly agreed not wanting to anger the girl. He sat in the chair and looked at Riley. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. 

"Harry," She said, finally turning to him. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, I didn't mean too. I hate that you're all freaked out to even be around me. Harry, I want you to be my friend, my best buddy again. I mean what kind of musketeers are we? If we can't even get along, we'll never fight crime that way!" Riley laughed.

Harry cracked a smile, but said nothing. 

"Ha!" Riley yelled, pointing at Harry. "Now, that's the Harry I know!" 

Harry laughed, and looked at Riley. "Ok, we're back to the three musketeers. I trust you guys now."

"Trust us?" Riley asked.

"Hey, you guys are friends again! Alright!" Alexis called, jumping back in through the window.

That one was a close one. 

  
"What do you guys want to do?" Alexis asked.

"If I had to play a game right now, I'd be playing…" Riley said, eying both Harry and Alexis. "…tag!" 

With that she tapped Alexis and made a run for the rope. Alexis scowled in a happy manner and made a run for Harry, who made a dash for the ladder, escaping Alexis' grab. Alexis laughed, and made a dash for going down the ladder too.

"Come on Harry! Climb faster!" Riley shouted from the ground. 

Harry tried climbing faster knowing that Alexis was climbing faster on him. Harry looked quickly at the ground; he was close enough. He made a jump for the ground. He made it, still in one piece. Riley grabbed his arm and made a gesture to run. Harry nodded and followed behind Riley, Alexis just getting off the ladder.

"I'll get you Black!" Alexis yelled, running after them.

"Sure, 'Lex. You just believe that!" Riley called, tearing down the driveway. 

Riley stuck out her tongue out and turned the corner onto the sidewalk, Harry following suit. Alexis grinned and ran off the driveway and onto the grass. She ran across it, hearing Harry and Riley's voice from the other side, saying that Alexis must have gotten lost somewhere. Alexis grinned and ran through the bushes, tackling the two of them. The three tumbled to the ground in a mess of brown, black, blue, and polka dots. 

"I got you. Now, who's it?" 

The three started laughing, but quickly stopped when they heard a groan from under them. They stopped and looked down. A person was under the three, they quickly jumped up muttering apologizes. The person stood up. 

"Don't worry about it." The person replied.

The three stopped muttering apologizes and looked up. A man in leather and black hair was standing there. 

"Oh, hi dad," Riley said. "Where's your car?"

"In the shop. I had to drop it in for the annual check up." He replied.

Riley nodded, and looked at the others. "So, I'm in. I'll count to ten. Run!"

Alexis and Harry grinned at each other and ran off. Harry stopped running through the bushes when he heard Riley's voice. He turned back to Riley, who was smiling evilly at him. 

"You're it Harry." She said, running up and tagging him. 

"What?!" Harry yelled.

Riley grinned and turned around. "I counted to ten, but you stopped, so…" 

Riley stuck her tongue out at Harry and ran off. Harry sighed, walked off after them, leaving Mr. Black standing on the sidewalk. He shook his head and made his way up to the house as well. X

The three musketeers were back together… and who knew what would happen next… only time would tell.

Fire Spirit.

OK, OK, I know what was a lame ending, but that's all I could come up with. But, don't worry this isn't the end of the story, there maybe two, three chapters left. OK, so…

Q&A:

AllAboutMe: Yep, I updated, and check it out, I did it again! *Smiles proudly* lol. 

LoonyLoopyLisa: You hit it right on! You get a star as well. lol. :o) You people are way to smart! 


	16. Our wondeful sitter

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Our wonderful sitter…

After the long game of tag which eventually resulted in the three of them eventually ran out of energy and collapsed on the grass. The sky was starting to turn a shade of orange and yellow as the sun started to set on the top of a houses' roof. 

"Isn't it pretty?" Alexis said, looking up at the sky. 

"Pretty? No. Awesome, yeah!" Riley said, smiling at the brunette.

Alexis sighed and Harry rolled his eyes. Those two were up to their regular antics. "So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Harry asked, breaking up the staring contest between the two. 

"I'd love to do something, but I can't. My mum wants to have a family day, you doing the normal family stuff. Go to the movies, have a picnic, yadda yadda yadda." Riley rattled off, rolling her eyes. 

Alexis and Riley started to laugh, while Harry stayed silent. Even though Riley was making a joke out of hanging around with family, they had no idea how much it hit home. Well, they probably did know how much it hit home, but they weren't thinking of that. Harry wished he had a family, but a stupid drunk driver had killed them both. Alexis looked down at her watch and sighed. 

"Augh! It's already 7 o'clock. I have got to go. I told my mum I'd be back home at 7:15, and I have about six blocks to go. Harry, Riley, I'll see you guys later. Bye!" With that Alexis jumped up off the ground, her energy re-found.

Riley and Harry muttered a goodbye, still out of energy from the game. Alexis laughed at the two and started to jog out of Rileys' property and disappeared behind a clump of trees. 

"Where are you going to go now Harry? I mean, you left the Dursley's house, so where will you go?" Riley asked, propping her head up on the grass, looking over at Harry. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The park maybe. The tunnel inside the playground is usually warm from the sun that played on it all day." Harry grinned, lopsided.

Riley just looked at Harry, and scowled crossing her arms. "No way Harry. You're staying here at my place. Come on," Riley grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up. "We'll go ask my parents now. They love you as much as me for some reason." Riley laughed and dragged Harry up to the house.

Riley stormed in the house, Harry right behind her. She looked around, listening for a sound for her parents whereabouts. She heard a noise coming from the backdoor, and went tearing for the backyard. Harry sighed and followed behind Riley. By the time, he had reached the backdoor, Riley was already saying that Harry was staying with her, case closed. Her parents laughed and nodded, saying that Harry could stay here if we wanted too. 

"You hear that, Harry? You're staying here!" Riley replied, turning around, and latched onto Harry.

"Er, thanks Riley. Thanks Mr and Mrs. Black!" Harry said, looking over Riley's black hair.

He still couldn't seem to really trust them, even though he had made friends again with Riley. What if Riley's dad tried to murder him in his sleep this time, and succeed? The Dursley's would be happy, Harry would be happy, but what about Alexis? He couldn't leave her with Riley's madman dad, and Riley too! What id her dad went after her too! He might kill her as well. The two parents nodded, and waved the two kids off. Riley let go of Harry and started walking off, muttering different things. Harry watched her go, and chased after her. Riley turned around, and saw Harry running at her, she shrieked and ran off, tearing up the stairs. Harry sighed; flipping his bangs out of his eyes and tore off after Riley. Harry got up the stairs, and looked around the orange halls. Where would Riley be?

"Riley? Come on out, I give up!" Harry called, walking down the hall.

"Awe, that's no fun, Harry!" Riley called.

Harry looked around; Riley was either in one of two rooms. Her bedroom or the closet? The bedroom. Harry sprinted to the far cornered bedroom, and walked inside. No one was in there. Weird, he had sworn that Riley was I here. There was no way she could fit in a closet, it wasn't even a walk-in one! He shrugged, and walked back out of the room, and was soon lying on the ground, groaning. Someone had just tackled him. He heard the sound of laughing, and opened his eyes. Riley was leaning up against the wall for support, her black hair totally covering her face.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Riley. You're such a riot." Harry said, sarcastically.

Riley stopped laughing by now, and was just shaking with laughter, and a superior look on her face to boot. "You think so too, huh? Everyone says I'm a riot, and they are so right!" 

Harry rolled his eyes, and stood up. "I was being sarcastic." 

"I know," Riley shrugged, and then winked. "But I wasn't." 

Harry sighed. What had he gotten into this time? He couldn't answer himself, because Riley was now dragging him into her room.

"As you know, you can sleep in here, since we don't have a spare room, like the last time you were over here. As you can see, there isn't a bed here yet, but there will be one, soon." Riley nodded, reassuring herself.

Harry nodded slowly. "How are you going to get another bed in here?"

Riley sweatdropped, and smiled forcefully. "Um… well… it's a…a…fold up! Yeah, a fold up bed." Riley replied, hoping Harry would buy it.

Harry nodded, and Riley sighed. 

'That was a close one! I almost said, that it was magicked in here. Good thinking, brain.' Riley said to herself, and slapped her hands together in a high-five manner.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her sudden movements. 

'Think! Think of something quick, you dumb brain!' She thought. 

'I'm thinking, girl!'

'What's that? Whose voice is inside my head? Get out!!' She thought back.

'This would be your conscience. We haven't talked for a while, not since a couple months ago. How are you?'

"I can't complain, bu—'

"RILEY? You in there? You zoned out for a moment." Harry said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Riley snapped back to reality, being brought out of her talk with her conscience. "I'm fine, Harry. It was a bug, yeah it landed on my hand, and I needed to slap it! Anywho, let's go outside!" Riley said, changing the subject.

Harry sighed, and followed her down the stairs. Something was up with her, and he was going to find out what it was.

*           *           *           *           *

"'Bella? Weren't we going over to Viola and Remus's house tonight? I mean, we can't take Riley there, if we have Harry here." Sirius said, looking over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I know. I guess, I'll see if I can call in a sitter with the two of them. We can't send him back to the Dursley's. We still have some things to iron out." Arabella replied, looking down from the sky.

"When can we tell him that were his godparents? I can't keep this act up for long!" He said, throwing the Prophet onto the ground.

"Calm down. He'll find out soon enough, when the time is right; just like Dumbledore told us. No sooner. We're only here to do our job for the Order. You know that; us, Viola and Remus are only here to make sure that Harry is all right, and alive. Make sure the prophecy will still work. You know that!" Arabella snapped, tired of his whining. "And we're doing fine! I'm going to go and find a sitter for those two, someone that can keep up with them." Arabella put her book down and walked off into the house.

"Awe come on, Bella. Don't get all fussy! There nine, they can look after each other!" Sirius called.

"Take care of each other, yes. Can they take care of people like Voldemort, and his supporters, who know where we are like Snape! Fat chance! And don't tell me not to be fussy, you haven't seen anything _'fussy'_ yet!" She slammed the screen door shut, and stormed off into the house.

Sirius laughed from where he was sitting. Getting under 'Bella's skin was so easy. "Awe come on, 'Bella! I was just joking with you!" He called, but no reply came back out.

*           *           *           *           *

"Riley! Can you come here for a second," Arabella called up the stairs. "I have something to tell you." 

Two figures stopped behind her. "What is it, mom?" Riley asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes. 

"Your father and I have to go to Alexis parents' house, tonight. I re-arranged a babysitter for you two, so be good. I don't think, he'll take any pranks from you. I'll try to lock you up for that." Arabella laughed.

Riley nodded. "OK, so who is it?" 

"I was going to get you Mundungus Fletcher from your school, he's one of our old friends," Arabella added, to their confused looks. "But, he's out of town doing business for the Orde— the school. So, I got the only other person that lives near us, that would be glad to sit for you two." Arabella smiled, 

_'I had to threaten him to do it, but he agreed.'_

"OK, so who is it?" Riley asked again, sitting down on the step on the stairs, Harry standing against a wall. 

"Mr. Snape. He's an old… friend… of your father." Arabella said, trying not to laugh at the memories.

Riley's face twisted up in horror and looked over at Harry, who was the exact same way. Snape? Their teacher's brother? The same one that had taught their class, and had thrown 'Miss. B' out of the class? Anyone but him! Riley slowly turned and looked back up at her mother. 

"Just tell me that his sister… our… teacher… is coming with him!" Riley pleaded.

Arabella nodded. "She won't be here. Why would she come to see you when she doesn't want to," Arabella said. "He should be here within ten minutes. I understand if you want to go and hide." She said, as an afterthought. 

Riley grinned, and stood up suddenly. "Harry Potter! Come on! We have got to go, and hide. Now!" Riley said, and ran full tilt up the stairs. Harry sighed, and followed her up there.

"Harry dear, tell Riley something for me," Arabella said. Harry stopped and turned around. "Tell her, you'll both have to come down sometime. He's cooking dinner." Harry stood there, mouth hanging open, Arabella grinned and walked back outside.

Harry came back to reality, when no one was standing there, and walked back upstairs a little quickly to tell Riley.

*           *           *           *           *

"You invited him, here? To our house? Why, 'Bella, why!" Sirius moaned, walking up to the door, where the doorbell was ringing none stop. "Ugh, doesn't that git know how to use a doorbell?" He swung the door open, and glowered at Snape. "Don't you know how to use a doorbell? You ring it once, not a million!"

Snape just glared back at him. "I'm not one to fancy the works of muggle's, unlike you and your… muggle born wife!" He sneered back, realizing that Sirius was now groping for his wand. 

"Severus, hello. Come on in. Sirius—put your wand away." Arabella said, shaking her head.

Sirius slowly put his wand away, but kept glaring daggers at Snape, who returned it. Then he hissed something loud enough, so on only Sirius could hear him.

"If I were you Black, I'd keep that wand away. I'm the one in charge of your child and _godson_ tonight."

Sirius was about to reply, when a yell from upstairs cut him off. 

"WE GOTTA DO WHAT?!"

The three adults looked up the stairs, curious. The sound of a door opening, and slamming shut, then pounding feet coming across the landing, and voices could be heard, one was a girls' and the other was a boys'. The two figures came into view at the top of the stairs, and they all looked away, well, only Arabella did, Snape and Sirius went back to glaring daggers at each other. 

"… going to poison us, mark my words. If he's _making _us _supper _I'm not eating it! I'd rather starve, he's going to poison us, I swe— Oh hi!" Riley said suddenly, as Snape came into view. 

"What happened Rile—oh!" 

"Riley, Harry, this is Mr. Snape, your sitter for the night!" Arabella said, and Sirius forced a smile. 

Riley looked over Snape, she really wanted to mutter something to him, something about greasy hair, and that maybe he should use Head & Shoulders, that was supposed to get rid of the most grease, she wasn't going to say anything but she opened her mouth anyways.

"Are you going to poison us, you look evil!" 

Harry gaped at what Riley said, Sirius started to crack up, Arabella tried to look serious, but failed, and Snape, well was beyond mad. He didn't realize what he was doing, when he started to reach was his wand. Arabella saw this, and grabbed his arm.

In a low voice she hissed; "You remember what Dumbledore told you, no magic in front of Harry, and Riley is just getting on to it."

Snape's lip curled, and stuffed his wand into his pocket.

"Well, we're off. Bye!" Arabella said, ushering Sirius towards the door. 

"Dad! Wait!" Sirius stopped and turned around. "You can't leave me here! Harry and I, we want to go and see Alexis! We haven't seen her for three hours!" Riley said, grabbing his leather coat. "We want to go! Don't leave us!" 

"Riley, I—"

"That's enough. Riley you're staying here, and Sirius! You can't just give into her like that! We'll be back soon Riley. We'll tell Alexis you both say hi!" Arabella said, pulling Riley's hands off the leather coat. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Black!" Harry said, leaning on the banister. 

"You're welcome, Harry dear. Now, Riley, go." Arabella said.

Riley grumbled something, and stalked off after Harry. 

"Good luck, Snivellus." Sirius laughed, and ducked, avoiding Arabella's attempt to knock some sense into him. 

*           *           *           *           *

"What now?" Riley muttered, as she walked into the living room. 

"Well, as you said earlier. I might start with not eating the food, and we'll go from there." Harry said, sitting down in a chair opposite her.

"Your to smart to hang around with me, Harry. But, anywho, we have bigger plans to deal with then Snapey-poo. We need to think of our next prank of Dudley and his gang. Don't forget we need to add Alexis in here somewhere. Have you got any idea's Harry? We need more plans, we're using them all up!"

*           *           *           *           *

Arabella and Sirius appeared in front of the house they were looking for. They walked up the path leading the front door and stood on the doorstep. They rang the doorbell and waited.

"See even I know you only ring a doorbell once!" Sirius said, proudly. 

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Arabella replied, crossing her arms.

"Bring what up?" Viola said, as her and Remus stood there amused with another one of these two's fights. 

"The doorbell. Snape rang it a million times in a row. I rang it once!" 

"That's what he's proud of." Arabella muttered, shaking her head. 

"Awe come on, you were ready to attack that person with your wand!" He replied, triumphantly.  

Arabella just glared at him, and pushed him inside the house, the door closing behind them. The four walked into the kitchen and sat down in some of the chairs in the living room. All was silent for a while, as the four looked at each other. Viola soon spoke up, a piece of parchment in her hand.

"We have another letter from Dumbledore. He wants to know how Harry is doing? Since, he's at your house the most, we figured it should be you to reply," Viola handed the letter over to Sirius and Arabella, who started looking at it. "He also, wants us to come back to headquarters… we have to say goodbye to Harry." 

"We have to say goodbye?" Arabella whispered, looking up from the note.

Sirius didn't say anything, but stared at Viola as if she had just sprouted tentacles. Viola looked sadly at them, and was about to say something, when Remus cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot. You'll see Harry when he goes to Hogwarts in two years. You know that, we all do. We don't want to say goodbye either, but we have no choice. We have to go. You knew what we were supposed to do when we came here, and that you would have to say goodbye."

Sirius nodded, numbly. "I guess so."

"You mean, I have to say goodbye to Harry, too!" A new voice said from the hallway. 

The four adults looked up at the new voice. Alexis stood in the doorframe, drink and cookie in hand, looking shocked. 

"Alexis! You're not supposed to be here. You know you're not supposed to hear things about the Order!" Viola said, looking over the couch. 

"I just heard Harry's name when I was in the kitchen, so I came out to see what was going on. I have to go and say goodbye, well, can I go over to wherever Harry is, and hang out? For old times?" Alexis asked.

"Well…" Remus started.

"Please! Let me go, I just want to say goodbye!" 

"He's at our house with Riley. Watch out for the babysitter though, he might not enjoy another one of you." Sirius grinned.

"Alright! Bye mom, dad!" And with that, Alexis ran out of the house, leaving the cookie and drink of the table, shoeless.

Viola and Remus looked over at Sirius, who was grinning like a madman. "Sirius! What did you do that for! We have to teach these kids discipline." Viola muttered, her head in her hand. 

"Discipline? They'll learn that later. They're kids for a little while, just let them have their fun." Sirius said, still grinning like a madman.

The three others in the room shook their heads. 

*           *           *           *           *

Alexis ran the way to the Black's house and rang the doorbell. Wondering who the babysitter was, and why she was supposed to be warned about the sitter? Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and the sitter opened the door. Alexis looked up, and gasped, surprised at who was there. It was their supply teacher… Mr. Snape.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Alexis was taken aback. "Er… Is Riley or Harry here?" 

Snape was about to reply, when he was pushed out of the way, when a kid jumped on him, knocking him over.

"Alexis, hi! Come on in, Harry's upstairs. Let's go!" Riley grabbed Alexis' hand and started dragging her up the stairs.

Snape stood up, brushing his robes. He closed the door, muttering about how Potter, Black and Lupin were all under the same roof as him.

*           *           *           *           *

"I have got to tell you something, Riley, it's about Harry," Alexis whispered. Riley stopped, and looked at Alexis. "At my house, my parents and your parents have to go back to the Order. That means that you and I have to go with them. We have to say goodbye to Harry." 

Riley looked at Alexis, horror struck, again.

"We have to say goodbye? But Harry completes the 'three musketeers' we were going for! This is so un-cool! We should have a goodbye party for him. I'm asking my parents when home. I can't just say goodbye to Harry like this, without him knowing that you and I are leaving. We'll need to play one big prank on Dudley and his gang so that they'll know not to mess with Harry while we are gone!" Riley said, pounding one fist into her palm.

Alexis laughed. "Don't get to far ahead of yourself, Riley. You have to act like you know nothing about this, not even I was supposed to know. Act normal." 

Riley nodded, and swung the door open disappearing into the room behind her. Alexis sighed, and followed her, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Alexis!"  
  
"Hi Harry! What are you guys hiding up here for?" Alexis asked, as she sunk into a beanbag chair. 

"Snape is downstairs, _cooking us supper_." Riley said, scrunching her nose up. 

Alexis laughed. "I see, and how is all this going to deal with Snape attempting to cook supper?"

"He might burn the house down, the food might smell, and he might put his greasy hair in the food." Riley said, nodding as she said it.

  
Alexis laughed. "You're just like your father," Riley beamed at this, and Alexis rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are you guys doing while hiding?"

"Thinking of a prank for Dudley; A real big one! We need to kick November off with a bang." Harry said, falling back onto the bed. 

"I have an idea. It's very simple, and we'll be able to do it in no time. A couple days, at the max." Alexis said, peering over her knees at the others.

"I like it. Quick and simple!" Riley said, snapping her fingers.

"I'm in. Lets do it!" Harry said, jumping up.

Alexis beamed, but was saddened inside, knowing this would be their last pranks together for two and half years. "OK, here's the plan…"

**Q&A:**

**SilentPheonix:** Thanks for thinking that this story is fantastic to read. :D 

**Kiki San:** Uh… what the hell are you talking about? Whoever Hells Fury is, you can have them? So you're looking for a boyfriend, well, by all means he's yours? I don't care, nor, do I know what you're talking about. I'm the worst writer, huh? That's nice.

**Aarie Granger:** I'm so sorry that I missed you last time! I'd actually love someone to explain Two Towers! I'm all lost and confuzzled (don't ask, long story). The movie helped a little, but I forget most of it. Too long ago! Lol. I'm e-mail ya? And, I get it, with the Sytherins turning bad. Thank ya. 

**KrazyReader:** Where am I going to end it? I think that I have an idea, maybe in 3-4 chapters, but I can't tell. It'll ruin the ending. Oh! The third book? I'm actually working on a third year story to take place for that one, as you said, Sirius won't be escaping from Azkaban. 

****

**AllAboutMe:**Well, hopefully your happy, because I updated again after… two and half months! Geez, time flies and writers block sucks. Thank the new Harry Potter book, it got me inspired, again!

****

**Prongs:** Lol, I can tell you like updates… it's all in caps and repeated a couple times. :D lol. 

**Note: By the way, thanks to _KrazyReader_, I'm working out some ideas for a fic of everyone in the third year of Hogwarts, considering that Sirius won't be escaping from Azkaban but I was wondering if you guys would want me to write a sequel to this, or just leave it? Because, I don't really want to write it if no one will read it.**

Ack, I've just finished the OotP, I can't believe that they killed him! He was my favourite one! (I won't say who it was, because some of you might not have finished the book yet.) They better have a good reason for killing him off when book #6 comes out, or else, my neighbour and me are going to England, to find her. Lol! 


	17. Final Pranks and Party Plans

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Final Pranks and Party Plans 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

"I'm all set over here. How about you guys?" Alexis asked, speaking into her walkie-talkie.

Alexis was currently hiding under a big bush in the schoolyard, waiting for Dudley to walk by with his goons.

"Alexis! I'm ready already!" Rileys' voice rang out, coming through the device.

Alexis picked up another walkie-talkie on the ground. "Harry! Ready?" Alexis asked. 

"Ready and in position." Harrys' voice called back, through the device.

"OK. I'll tell you when Dudley and his goons are coming," Alexis set the two walkie-talkie's down and climbed slightly out of the bush, just far enough for her eyes to look around. Soon, she locked on her target, and crawled back inside the bush. She picked up both walkie-talkies and started talking into them both. "Harry! Riley! Dudley and the goons are on the loose. They're just going by the swings, on the way to the rock behind me. Get ready, and in position!" 

"Right!" The two voices rang out through the devices. 

Alexis smiled, and turned off her walkie-talkies, and climbed out of the bush, leaving them there. All she had to do was remember the signs that her, Riley and Harry had went over last night. Tug on the right ear, and flash a peace sign for the go ahead, and point upwards and put your hand in a fist and thrust it down, for 'bailing out'. Which they hoped wouldn't happen. She looked around at the other side of the rock, and saw Harry and Riley's smiling heads out of the evergreen trees. Riley had a bucket of goop at her feet, smiling devilish and Harry had a bucket at his feet, and Alexis had the camera around her neck. She waved them off, and they disappeared back behind their hideouts. Alexis sighed, and turned around, looking for Dudley and his goons.

And, there they were, right on time.

"Harry! Riley! Get ready." Alexis called, and jumped up onto the large rock on the playground.

Alexis grinned to herself and laid down on the rock, waiting for Dudley and the goon troop to arrive. Too everyone in the playground, they all knew that the rock belonged to Dudley and his goons. And, if anyone went onto the rock, they were looking for a punishment. But, the three musketeers were ready for them, they had there own pranks up their sleeves.

_'Here they come. It's time to party.'_ Alexis thought, as she heard approaching footsteps and angry voices.

But then the voices and footsteps stopped, and Alexis cracked one eye opened. There was Dudley and his goons standing there, all glaring down on her, from all sides on the rock.

"Dudley! Hello! How are you?" Alexis asked, closing her eyes again, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Lupin! What the heck are you doing here? This is _our_ spot," Dudley said, glaring down at her. "Where are Potter and Black?"

Alexis smiled, and sat up. "I go to school here, so that's why I'm here, and I don't see your name on the rock," Alexis pretended to scan the rock for engravements. "And, as for Riley and Harry, there in Detention, where else would they be?"

Dudley just stared down at her. "Well, get off our rock!" 

"Why should I? It's public property, so I have just as much of a right to be here as you do." Alexis replied.

Dudley sighed. 

"We don't care about whose property it is. It's ours, and some new kid isn't going to take it." One of Dudley's friends sneered.

Alexis shifted her gaze over to him. "Ah, it's Malcolm! You're actually standing up now, huh? Thought you always lost your voice around Dudley," She mused. "But, the more the merrier. Any others want something to say?" 

Dudley glared at them all, and they all shook their heads. "Just get out of here, Lupin!" Dudley yelled.

"Nah! I like it here, we can all hang out _together_!" Alexis smiled, laying back down.

"And hang out with a freak like you? Come on, we'll find a new hangout." Dudley muttered, and jumped off the rock, the others following.

_'Oh no.'_

Alexis quickly sat up, and looked at Dudley's retreating back. Her heart was hammering, if Dudley didn't get onto his hangout the plan would backfire. It was now or never.

"Wait!" 

Dudley stopped, and turned around, eyes gleaming. 

"What?!" 

"It's all yours. I'd rather go and bust Harry and Riley out of detention," Alexis mused, rather to herself then anyone. "You can have it!"

Dudley grinned triumphantly, and stalked back over there, the others following him. Alexis grinned, and jumped off the rock. She walked away, trying not to laugh. Dudley's downfall would be coming any time now. She sat down on a bench, not far away from the rock, and looked over at the evergreen trees behind the rock. Harry and Riley's eager faces were looking for the sign. She tugged her right ear and flashed the two the peace sign. 

Time for operation 'Final Prank'.

Alexis grinned at Harry and Riley, and slid off the bench and into a clump of bushes, the perfect spot to get a picture of Dudley and his goons without him noticing. This would be great. She took the camera off from around her neck and held it in place, waiting for Riley to go.

Riley grinned, from where she was sitting in the tree. She grabbed the bucket of brown goop that she had swinging on a branch, and held the bottom end of the bucket, letting the contents fall down… down… and down… until: SPLAT! Dudley and his three goons were covered in the brown goop, which they had figured it to be Maple Syrup. Alexis laughed, and shot a picture, from her spot in the bushes. 

Riley grinned at the mess she made, and looked over at Harry, who was laughing slightly. The two caught eyes and Riley gave him the _'go-ahead'_ sign as well. Harry nodded, and flung an open bag of white feathers down at the complaining, goop-y, three targets. The feathers fell out of the slit open bag and fell all over the three. Since the three were still all goop-y from the attack of the feathers, the feathers stuck to them. Alexis laughed, and look another picture. They looked like seagulls with brown spots.

Out of their anger, Dudley and his goons turned around to see Riley climbing down from the tree she was hiding in. Dudley was shaking with anger while his goons looked stunned, wondering what was going on. 

"Black!" He shouted.

Riley turned around and looked innocently at Dudley. "You rang Dudley? What can I help you with?"

"What the heck did you do to us? You made us look like complete idiots." Dudley muttered, stalking up to her.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I was just leaning against the tree… waiting for Harry and Alexis to show up." She shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"We kicked Lupin off our rock and she stalked over there somewhere, and Potter's in detention. With you."

"Harry is… breaking out of detention. Like I did. Problem?" 

Dudley just glared at her, then stalked off, trying to get a hall pass, his friends behind him. Riley grabbed onto the tree, for support, from all her laughter. Harry jumped down from his spot, laughing as well. 

"That was priceless." Harry said, between laughter. 

Riley nodded, not able to speak. 

  
"Guys—over here." Alexis hissed, from the bushes. 

Harry and Riley stopped laughing, and walked over to the bush, and crawled under it.  Alexis pushed the pictures into the twos' hands and put the camera's strap back around her neck. Harry and Riley peered at the pictures and switched the pictures with each other. The first picture was off Dudley and his goons on the rock, drenched in brown goop. The next picture was of the goons on the rock again, but white feathers were stuck to the brown goop. And, if you looked closely at both the pictures, you could see a small Riley and Harry in both pictures, laughing, and half hidden behind leaves and branches. 

"This is priceless, 'Lex! But… we can't let Dudley see these. Harry and I, we're in the top corners." Riley said, flicking the small forms of her and Harry. 

Alexis nodded, and opened up her bag. "Put the pictures in here. My dad's picking me up for lunch today, so he can take them home for me."  
  


Harry and Riley nodded in agreement, and threw the two pictures inside the blue bag. The three climbed out of the bush, wishing to leave the scene of the crime, ASAP. The three headed towards the baseball pitch, where there seemed to be a game going on. 

"Well, Well. Dudley will be ever so glad to hear about this." A mousy haired girl muttered, as she went off after the brown spotted seagull gang.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

"Do like these books?" Riley whispered, behind her book.

"No. There's no plot, no character insight and they seem only 2-D. If even that." Alexis replied, in her usual bookish type of voice.

"There not too bad. It's one of the better book I've read." Harry replied, from behind them.

"Are you joking, Harry?" 

"No. The only books I've ever read was some of Dudley's old books… and that's not a lot."

Riley burst out laughing, and the class turned to face the three. 

"Miss. Black? Is there something that you would like to share?" Miss. Snape asked, glaring at the three.

"Nope. Just being a ruckus." Riley replied, shrugging it off.

Miss. Snape glared down her hooked nose at the girl, and scrawled her name on the board. Riley raised a black eyebrow to this, wondering if Snape had cracked yet. 

"This type of detention will be in effect, as of now. If disrupt the class, your name goes on the board, and you get a detention. The more dots you get beside your name, the worse the detention's get. Any questions?"

"What's my detention!" Riley called.

"We'll just see, won't we Black?" Miss. Snape sneered, and sat back at her desk, glaring at everyone as they went back to their reading books.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

"What do you think Snape's going to do to Riley?" Alexis asked, as they stopped at the pole between the twos' different streets. 

"Beats me. I hope she'll be alright." Harry muttered, looking down the streets to the Dursley's.

"Riley's tough, she'll be fine. But, anyways, aren't you supposed to be staying at Riley's?" Alexis asked, as an after thought.

"Oh yeah! I guess, I'm heading that way, then." Harry said, pointing in a new direction. 

Alexis laughed, and twirled around the pole. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

Harry nodded and started walking the other way. Alexis smirked, and walked the other way to her house. Tonight, she had to start planning the party, and hoping that everyone else involved, mainly her and her parents, and Riley and her parents. This would be the best party, but saying goodbye would be difficult.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

"What do you mean, it was Potter, Black and Lupin were behind that trick, Kerrie?" Dudley yelled, now feather free.

The mousy hair girl nodded, smirking. Dudley caught the look of her face, and stopped cracking his knuckles.

"What else do you know, Kerrie?" Dudley snapped.

"Black and Lupin are leaving town, they have to go back where they came from. That means, Potter will be coming back to your house, and you can put all hell on him, from those other two." Kerrie explained, leaning on one of the school's walls. 

Dudley nodded. "He's going to get it, but Black and Lupin'll get off scott-free."

Kerrie shook her head. "I have a plan. You know how your mother told you a little bit about her freak sister?" Nod. "Black and Lupin are the same. Do you know what that means?" Dudley shook his head, and Kerrie sighed. "That means, that they are just as freakish. Say it to the whole school, this stupid school seems like it will believe anything anyone says. Just do it, and trust me, that'll be enough revenge. But, beware of Black's temper, she'll attempt to get you back."

Dudley nodded. "How do know all this stuff? You never associate with anyone on the playground, or in the class. And, why are you all of the sudden so keen on helping us out, now? I thought you'd go and join the freak squad. You're only trying to help because _you_ want something." 

"Lets just say I go way back to the beginning with Black and Lupin, and I have a score to settle with them – with their mothers and fathers' actually." Clairily smirked, and stalked away from Dudley, hands in her pockets. With that, Kerrie started to walk away, hands stuffed in her pockets. 

"You better be right about this one Pettigrew!" Dudley shouted, to her retreating back. 

The girl didn't say anything back, but disappeared out of Dudley's view. A wide grin soon spread Dudley's face as what Kerrie said finally clicking in. He could finally get back at Black and Lupin for two months of torture. Tomorrow would be hell for those two. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

"Mom? Dad? Are you here? I'm home!" Alexis called, opening the front door. 

Silence greeted her. Alexis sighed, wondering where they would be this time. She closed the front door, and kicked off her shoes. Still no answer greeted her, even though she had created a lot of noise down stairs.

'There probably outside.' She thought, as she walked through the hallway, and out the kitchens' backdoor. Sure enough, her parents were out there. Her mum was looking over a Daily Prophet, while her dad looked like he was half asleep. The full moon was only a couple weeks away. Alexis shuddered at the thought; she hated having to hear her fathers' screams when he was locked up in the cellar. Her mum always tried to calm her down, but it's hard to calm down when the one you love is in so much pain. 

"Hi!" Alexis called, dropping her bag, and jogging over there. 

Her parents looked up, Alexis smiled at the two and laid eagle spread out on the ground between the two chairs. 

"How was school? Anymore pranks this afternoon?" Remus asked.

Alexis shook her head. "Nope, but Riley got detention for breaking the silence during English. Had to stay after school. Harry and I have no idea what her detention was, Snape just said that it would be more harder and painful then any other she ever had before." 

Viola looked up from her paper. "Well, hopefully it's nothing to bad. By the way, have you told Harry you're leaving Surrey yet?"

Alexis propped herself up on her elbows, and looked up at her mom. "Actually, I was thinking. Could Riley and I throw a goodbye party for Harry? I know he's got going anywhere, but he's our third musketeer and we need to say goodbye, the musketeer way. Can I? Please!" Alexis asked.

"I don't see why not. It's fine with me." Viola replied, looking back at her paper.

"All right!" Alexis yelled, and jumped up. "Got to go and see if Riley's out of Snape's grasp yet. Bye!"

Alexis ran across the grass, and into the house, looking for the nearest phone. She quickly found it and dialled in the Black's number. She waited and waited as the phone rang, and soon enough someone picked up. 

"Hello?" Came the voice.

"Hi! Is Riley there? It's Alexis." 

"Nope, she's not home yet, but Harry is, if you want to talk to him." Arabella replied.

"Um, no. It's all right; I have to ask Riley something. Don't tell Harry I called, OK?" 

"Alright… but what's so important?"

"Since we have to leave to go back to Grimmauld Place, I was thinking of throwing a goodbye party for Harry. Since we're his only friends, I don't think that just leaving without saying anything would be all right. So, I was wondering if Riley wanted to help me plan." Alexis explained.

"I see…" Arabella muttered. "Sounds like a good idea, you have. I'm sure Riley'll want to help. She's probably still at school, doing her detention."

"OK, thanks. Bye." With that Alexis hung up, and went to get her shoes.   
  
"Mom! Dad! Going out to find Riley. Be back soon!"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

"Stupid Snape, and her stupid detentions. I hate her, I really do. I hope she keels over tonight. Oh! That'd be great!" Riley muttered, grinding one fist into her open palm.  

Riley continued walking down the street from the school, muttering how much she hated school and Snape, wishing that, that _teacher_ would just keel over! Someone yelling at her interrupted her thoughts.

  
"Riley! Wait up!"

Riley turned around to see a girl with brown hair flying everywhere, running at her. The girl stopped in front of her, panting, doubled over.  

"Hi Alexis. What can I help you with?"

"Riley. Hi. You know how were leaving in a couple days to the magical world? Well I was thinking since we won't be here with Har—"

"What do you mean, we're leaving?!" 

Alexis was taken aback. "Didn't your parents tell you yet? We're going back to the magical world, Dumbledore has summoned both our parents back, and that means, we have to go back as well. We have to say goodbye to Harry. We'll see him in two years, that is, if Dumbledore thinks that it's safe for Harry to come back to the magical world, what with Voldemort around, somewhere." 

Riley nodded. "Well, we have to have some kind of party for Harry. We can't leave without saying goodbye!"

"That's what I came over here for, to ask you if you wanted to help me plan one. I called your house, and your parents think it's a fine idea. Want to help me plan?" 

"You bet! Anything for Harry!" Riley said. "Now, lets get planning!"  
  
"Alright, but you have to be quiet about it. Since Harry staying at your house, you have to be careful with what you talk about. OK. Don't go and open your big mouth!"

"Calm down 'Lex. I won't let it slip. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Riley waved, and started to skip down another street. "Bye."

"Bye Riley. Don't let it slip!" Alexis sighed, and turned away, thinking of only one thing: _This is not going to work!_

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

The end of another chapter! Woo Who! :o)

I was just wondering, is Alexis and Riley Mary-Sue's or just other characters? I know that Kerrie kind of just appeared out of nowhere. I kind of forgot about her, and I just remembered a nameless girl when I was looking through my character designs for this and remembered her. She's not really going to be in the story much --because it's almost over – she's like a spy for Dudley on the 'inside' or whatever you want to call it. If you have any questions about her, just review and ask, if needed. 

But anywho, on with the infamous Q&A:

Bridget S. Black: Does Harry see Alexis and Riley at Hogwarts! You'll just have to wait and see…!

Chochang913: Lol, nice one on yelling at Kiki San. That was priceless! :o) Yep, England here we come! I went into shock when I read it. *cries* I don't wanna believe it!!!!!!!!!

Mici: Might I suggest that you read the books over again? Nowhere in the 5 books that I have does it ever mention a Riley Black and Alexis Lupin. Maybe I should check the bookstores in town? Maybe I missed a long lost book or something… or maybe you're just off your rocker!!! Have a nice day…

Also, I won't be updating for a while now, as my parents are finally get time off work – and I won't be alone a lot anymore, yay – and we're going away on vacation. I'll be returning around August 9th. See ya then! Bye!


	18. Catch you later

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Friends

**__**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Catch you later!

**.:. Two Weeks Later .:.**

Well, Riley had actually managed to keep the party secret from Harry. How she managed to do that, no one knows and probably never will. The party plans had gone on for the past two weeks, and was finally done. The planning stage had taken longer then they had expected –and had to push back their return to the Order of the Phoenix, because of this– as getting Riley out of her house without Harry coming as well. The two had gotten into another fight when Riley accidently told Harry just to leave her alone and stop bothering her when she left. After that the two wouldn't even be in the same room as each other, it got to point where Harry probably wouldn't even _want_ to come to _his_ own surprise party. That was until Riley was forced to apologise to Harry about what she said, and everything was fine again. 

And today, was the party. 

And the final goodbye.

For now.

"Harry! Come on, get up!" Riley laughed, looking down from her comic book. 

"Why? It's seven a.m.!" Harry muttered from under the covers.

"Fine."

Riley put the comic book back down on her bed and crawled off it and kneeled down on the floor, smiling evilly. She reached for the pillow under Harry's head and yanked it out. Harry yelped when his head hit the carpeted floor. 

"OK, OK. I'm up." Harry grumbled, throwing the covers off.

"Works like a charm. Now, come on. We have to go somewhere today, and we can't be late!" 

"Where?"

"You'll see. Just get dressed," Riley flung some clothes at him. "Meet you down stairs." And with that, Riley bounded out the door, slamming it behind her.

Harry shook his head and looked down at what Riley threw at him. Where exactly were they going today? Sounded really important. 

_'Hmm… something's up.'_ Harry thought. 

**.:.**

Harry walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later. Riley looked up, after stuffing toast in her mouth.

"Hi 'Arry. Wan sum brekfest?" Riley asked.

Arabella looked over at Riley and rolled her eyes. "Riley! Don't talk with your mouth full, you're acting like your father!"

Riley looked up, slightly, scowling.

"And what's so bad about acting like me?" Sirius said, walking into the room.

Arabella looked up and shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Sirius nodded slowly, and made his way over to the fridge. 

"So what time are we leaving today?" He asked, swinging the fridge door open.

"Viola said to be there by twelve. They have mostly everything ready, except for the last minute things." Arabella muttered, and Sirius nodded. "So, anyways, what do you want for breakfast Harry?"

"Um…" Harry looked over at what Riley was eating. "Toast is fine."

Arabella nodded, and went to grab some toast, throwing it into the toaster. Harry sat down next to Riley, looking at the tablecloth. Where were they going at twelve? And just who was Viola? Were they getting rid of him, like the Dursley's had threatened for the last seven years? He had always thought that the Black's were nice –minus Riley's dad– who was a mad murderer, like he had seen in his dream. Arabella walked over to where Harry sat, placing the plate of toast in front of him. 

  
"Thanks." Harry muttered, and sub-conscienceless started eating the toast.

After eating the toast robot-like, Harry was dragged outside behind Riley. Totally bypassing their shoes lying at the front door, Riley swung the door open and walked out, barefoot. 

"Don't we need shoes Riley?" Harry asked, looking back at the closed door.

"Harry! You know meee, we don't need shoes! This is waayyy more fun, you can feel the grass and dirt between your toes." Riley said, grinning like madman.

Harry nodded slowly, as they made their way across the lawn towards Rileys' tree house. They reached the base of the tree house, and started up the ladder, Harry decided to break the silence.

"Riley? Where are we going at twelve?" Harry asked, looking up at the dark-haired girl.

Riley froze on the ladder.

_'What am I going to say? This isn't good,'_ She thought, and then saw Harry staring at her, curiously. "I think we're going to a movie." She said, praying that Harry would buy it.

"But… the movies don't start till two." Harry said as an afterthought. 

Riley sighed and crawled up into the tree house and flopped down on a beanbag. "We're going out for lunch to…  um, where are we going… McDONALD'S! Yeah, that's it!" 

"O…K…" Harry said, climbing into the tree house as well.

The time in the tree house passed by slowly as they had four hours till they went to… McDonalds. Harry was saying that they should go and get Alexis to hang out with them as well; Riley was quick - to quick - to answer with a no. Although Harry was puzzled by Riley's' answer, he let it go. After that the two decided to pass the time by reading comics, playing cops and robbers, making fun of Dudley and his cronies and climbing to greater heights in the tree. Eleven came and went, and still they had another hour to go… but the action was just starting to heat up in two different houses.

**.:.**

The kitchen door closed shut, but Alexis didn't notice. Draped in her mothers apron that went down to her feet, dishcloth in one hand and a plastic cup in the other hand. Singing along to the new Spice Girl song on the radio, bee-bopping around to the music, she didn't notice her dad enter the room. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"Having fun?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"AAAHHH!!!" She yelled, sending the cup clanging to the ground. "You scared me!"

"I noticed. So how's it going?" 

"Fine. How's everything else going on? When are Riley and Harry getting here?" Alexis asked, scooping up the cup.

"Their leaving at twelve, so about twelve thirty."

"I see. Are you guys done outside?"  
  
"Just finished. Your mothers' just outside putting the final touches on."  
  
Alexis nodded and dunked the cup back into the dishpan, laughing as bubbles came out of the pan. Her dad shook his head, and left the kitchen, unnoticed by Alexis. 

.:.

"Riley! Harry! Come down here!"

Harry and Riley's heads' popped out of the tree branches, looking down at their caller. 

  
"What is it?" Riley called, swinging her body down to hang from a branch. Her mother called an answer back and Riley nodded. "We're coming – Harry were leaving. Come on!" And with that, Riley let go of the branch and fell to the ground, landing somewhat cat-like. 

Harry however took longer coming down. He climbed all the way back into the tree house and came down the ladder. By that time both Arabella and Sirius were out of the house, and in the car while Riley was leaning against the tree trunk waiting for Harry. Riley then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off to the car, muttering something about being late. How could you be late to go to a McDonalds? Must have been a big deal to Riley and her parents. The two finally reached the car, and Riley threw the door open, shoving Harry inside.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry muttered, rubbing his head.

"Never you mind that, Harry! Just move over!" Riley half-yelled, jumping in, excitedly. 

Harry rolled his eyes, Riley was way to hyper for her own good. But, nonetheless Harry did what she said and moved down, allowing her to get in the backseat as well. Riley jumped in excited and swung the car door shut behind her; a loud slam could be heard upon the impact. She grinned sheepishly up at her parents, who were looking at her.

"OK, OK. I won't do it again." She muttered, buckling her seatbelt and blowing a black strand of hair out her face.

Sirius backed the car out of the driveway, and onto the road. Harry looked out the window, taking in the scenes. As Harry looked around he noticed that they were going in the wrong direction. McDonalds was in the other direction, he should know, Riley and him had been there on the weekends every now and then. Harry panicked a little as he continued to stare out the window. Where exactly were the Blacks taking him? Were his fears coming true; were Riley and her parents giving him away? Was he going back to the Dursley's or were they taking him to this Viola person they were talking about earlier? Maybe they were working for the Dursley's… and way to get Harry out of the picture; maybe they were in league with the Dursley's all along? All these thoughts chased around Harry's brain, until Riley broke his train of thought.

"HARRY! You in there?" Riley yelled, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "You spaced out there, for a minute. What're you thinking about?"

Harry honed in on Riley and took a fleeting look out the window. He sighed when he recognized where he was. He knew this place. It was only a couple blocks from Alexis' house. Maybe they were all going over there.

"I'm fine, Riley. Really. I'm just thinking about stuff."

  
Riley nodded, and went back to bee-bopping her head to the music that was now coming through the radio. It was a new Spice Girls song. Alexis had gotten her on the Spice Girls when they first arrived here in the muggle world. Harry went back to staring out the window thinking about what had happened since Alexis and Riley had shown up here in Surrey, he was actually having fun and Dudley couldn't come near him without panicking. What more could he ask for? Not much. Harry looked up when the car came to a stop. Harry looked up and saw they were parked in front of Alexis' house. 

"ALRIGHT! We're here! C'mon Harry!" Riley yelled happily, and flung the car door open.

Harry slowly opened the door and rolled his eyes at Riley. The girl could be crazy one minute, spunky the next. Riley ran up the driveway and up to the front door, knocked once and disappeared inside. The Blacks' had already disappeared inside, and Harry walked up to the front door and knocked. He looked at it confused when no one answered it, Riley and her parents had just gone in there, hadn't they? Harry shrugged and opened the door, wandering inside, closing the door behind him. It was dark in there; the only light filtering into the house was the light coming through the curtains on the window. This was so weird, where was everyone? He already was nervous about being in there, no one had technically invited him in. He took one more step then stopped. Something was moving in the living room. He looked wearily at the living room, and took one step into the living room.

"SURPRISE!!!"

The lights flicked on, and Harry stared surprised at what he saw. The living room was decorated in streamers and balloons of all different colours, and Alexis and Riley there with party hats smiling goofily at Harry, while their parents hung back smiling at the three.

"Harry, ha! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Alexis said, grinning and grabbing Harry's hand.

  
"And I got a picture of it! This will be awesome, don't you think Harry?" Riley said, grabbing Harry's other hand. 

Harry nodded, confused. "But, what is this all for? I mean, it's only November, my birthday isn't till July… and your birthday's aren't till December and April!"

Alexis and Riley stopped pulling Harry behind them when he said that. They turned around to face him, then beamed. 

"That's right, we had to keep it a secret from you!" Alexis said, dropping his hand.

Riley dropped his hand too. "You see Harry, we have to move on now. My dad has been summoned to come back to England. His job wants him to come back, which totally bites!" Riley said, scowling back at her parents, her hair falling in her face.

"A summon, back in England? You make it sound like your magical or something… a summon. That's a good one." Harry said, shaking his head.

Riley cast a glance over to Alexis, needing her help. Alexis nodded, answering Riley's silent plea for help. "You know magic isn't real Harry! But anyways, since it isn't nice to leave your pal behind when you're leaving, we thought that we would throw you a going away party. Even though you're not going away, we can't just leave like that!" Alexis snapped her fingers for emphasis. 

Harry nodded, while the two girls smiled and continued dragging Harry out of the living room, down the hall and to the door leading outside. The backyard of Alexis' house was just as decorated as it was on the inside. Balloons and streamers were everywhere. 

"Alright! Let the party begin!" Alexis shouted, and ran to crank up the volume on the radio, as music started to blare through the speakers.

And sure enough Harry, Riley and Alexis did have a blast at the party. They spent most of the party playing the latest Nintendo system, watching a bunch of movies, and dancing around to the music; doing the average nine-year old party fun. Time flew by as twelve thirty suddenly became seven o'clock and was dark outside, forcing the three kids indoors. 

"That was fun! You should have seen how far that flew!" Riley said, swinging the side door open.

"That was gross Riley, why'd you do that!" Alexis countered, looking semi-revolted.

"What are you talking about, Alexis! That was so awesome!" Harry said, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever you two say. It was still gross!" Alexis said, kicking her shoes off, and wandering down the hall.

"It flew the whole length of your backyard! That was the best spit ball I ever made!" Riley protested, stalking off after Alexis, Harry behind her.

The three wandered into the living room, Alexis and Riley still going on about the backyard spit ball, while Harry followed behind them. Alexis all the sudden turned around facing Harry, and pushed him unto the couch.

"What was that for? Some host you are!" Riley shouted, shoving Alexis.

"Be quiet Riley! Harry – since we're leaving tomorrow for… England… we wanted to give you something," Alexis pulled something out from behind her. "So I got you a present! Here, take it." Alexis smiled, handing the present over.

Harry nodded numbly and took the present. It looked like it was wrapped haphazard, but that didn't matter, this was the best present he had ever actually received. The Durlsey's never actually saw the point in giving Harry birthday or Christmas gifts. It was known that Dudley got Harry's share of the presents, but they were better toys then the ones Harry would receive. Harry quickly threw off the paper and bow and threw the lid of the box off. Inside of the box was a Winnie the Pooh photo album. Harry opened it up and inside all the pictures taken over the past couple of months with him, Alexis and Riley. He smiled as he looked at the first picture. It was Riley and Alexis making goofy faces at the camera. He guessed this was before they met him because he didn't recognize the background. He looked back up at Alexis and Riley who were standing there, smiling at him.

"So what do you think there, Harry? We did it ourselves! See those stickers," Riley pointed to the stickers scattered about the pages around the pictures. "That was my idea! They look awesome don't they?" Riley said going kind of hyper again. 

"Hope you like it Harry. Don't forget us, and we'll all meet again. I'm sure of it." Alexis said, winking at him.

Harry nodded, wondering what Alexis meant by that. The world's huge, but was the chances that the three best friends would meet back up again?  Slim to none. 

"How could I ever forget you two? You're crazy and definitely turned this town upside down. And, besides you're the best friends – and only – friends I've ever had." Harry said, smiling at the two.

"Awe Harry, we'll miss you!" Alexis said, and then drew both Harry and Riley into a hug. 

The hug was broken apart when Arabella and Viola appeared in the archway of the living room. The three friends broke apart and looked at the two adults.   
  
"Are we leaving, now?" Riley asked, scowling at her mother.

"Yep. Come on guys, we have got to get going. We have to drop Harry off at the Dursley's then get ready to leave Surrey. Harry – we'll miss you."

The three friends sighed and ran off to get their shoes, then ran out the door in a race to the car, trying to get there first to get the best backseat. The adults rolled their eyes at the kids' enthusiasm, not like they weren't enthusiastic still. Viola leaned against the doorframe of front door, shaking her head as Riley and Alexis fought to get in the car door first, while Harry just slipped in, unnoticed. She laughed, and turned back to Arabella.

"Are you going to miss Harry?"

Arabella's gaze shifted from the window to Viola. "Of course! I mean you know what Harry is to us. We only have to wait for two more years to pass then he will be able to know the truth," Arabella said, getting the spaced out look. "All that we've been keeping from him… I feel like such a bad person."

"Don't talk like that Bell. You'd tell him if you could, but Dumbledore told us all not to."

"Dumbledore told us what?" Sirius said, coming into the hallway.

Arabella and Viola turned to look in the direction of the new voice, as Sirius and Remus came crashing down the stairs from upstairs.

"About not telling Harry who we are. Who he truly is." Arabella muttered, staring off into space again.

Viola looked from Arabella to Sirius then to Remus, then back again. She started rooting through her pockets for her car keys, considering now that the fighting to get in the car had stopped, either Riley or Alexis were honking the car horn now. Getting agitated with the car horn and not able to find the car keys looked back up at the other three, and saw that none of them were really paying any attention to the car horn and her agitation. Arabella was back to staring out the window, while Sirius looked at her quizzically and Remus watched the sight in amusement. Viola rolled her eyes; Arabella could get so moody sometimes. Then she spotted it, the keys to the car, hanging on the key rack. Duh! Why didn't she look their first? She shook her head, no time to answer her own questions. She grabbed the keys and sprinted to the door, the car honks getting to her.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She yelled, storming over to the car, as Riley quickly darted back into the backseat. 

Viola shook her head, Riley surely inherited Sirius' knack for getting in trouble. No surprise though, Riley had usually had a knack for knowing things about the Order that no other nine year old should know, but hanging out with the Weasley twins on the side, couldn't help matters. Nope, not at all. She sighed, and opened up the car door, trying to figure out why Arabella could be so moody like that. She hadn't been like that for the three months they were here in Surrey, watching over Harry. But, having to give him up to the Dursely's for a second time probably wasn't the most-easiest thing to do. She smiled, knowing that in two years everything would be back to normal and Harry would be back with the people that cared most about it. She looked up at the sound of her front door closing, as the other three walked out of the house. 

"Are we ever going to move the car, mum? Or, we going to sit here in the car all afternoon?" Alexis asked, pushing past Harry to peer up at her mother.

"Yeah, we just got to wait for your father to get into the car." Viola replied, and Alexis nodded, slipping back into her seat, beside Harry and the window.

"Well… to get him to hurry up, you can only do one thing!" Riley laughed, leaning past Harry and honking the horn a couple times.

The three adults outside turned and looked at the car, narrowing in on Viola, whom they thought had honked the horn. Then they saw Riley waved crazily at them, and shook their heads, and then turned to depart to the separate cars. 

"Finally!" Alexis exclaimed when her dad got in the car, and her mum started to back out the driveway after the Blacks.

The car ride back to the Dursley's was quiet, as no one wanted to mention the 'truth': Harry going back to the Dursley's. They drove for a while, until they finally reached their destination: Privet Drive. Viols looked around, all the houses looked the same, kind of creepy. Looking like the neighbours wasn't exactly what she would call the funniest thing, in her world none of the houses looked alike. She pulled into the driveway of number four after Arabella and Sirius and shut the car off. The seven people clambered out of their cars, and walked up the pathway to the front door. Surely Petunia would remember them from their days in the middle of summer at Lily's house. Once they reached the front step of the Dursley's, they rang the doorbell and waited. Shuffling was heard inside the house and then the door opened, and Petunia stood there, looking at the seven.

"Hello, Petunia. Nice to see you again, after all these years." Sirius said, in a mock grin.

Petunia looked up at him confused for a second, then remembered. It was Black, one of her weirdo sisters' friends. She looked backwards as another person came to the door; it was none other then Vernon.

"What's going on here, Petunia? And, who are all these people?" Vernon glared, his eyes never leaving the seven people on their doorstep.

"We're just the parents of Harry's friends, and we're here to return him to you." Arabella said, gently pushing Harry in front of him. 

The gaze of both Vernon and Petunia looked down and saw Harry standing there, in better clothes then what he left in. They were about to say something when they saw that on either side of Harry, Alexis and Riley stood there, glaring up at Harry's aunt, arms folded tightly across their chests.

"Mum, Dad, we'll be right back, we have got to go and get Harry settled back in here. We'll be back in a couple minutes." Riley said, and pushed past Vernon and Petunia and went inside, Harry following her.

Alexis turned back to her parents. "We'll let you guys all get reacquainted to each other." And stifling a laugh, Alexis followed after Harry and Riley.

  
The four adults on the porch shook their head at what Alexis was hinting at, she knew too much for her age. But whatever, that didn't matter right now. Viola looked from Petunia and Vernon to Arabella and Sirius and then to Remus. She wondered who would be the first one to break the silence that had fallen around them; she didn't know Petunia and Vernon that well, as she had only been a friend of Lily and the rest of them since the seventh year. 

"So, how you been keeping, Petty-dear? No more mysterious things happening?" Arabella asked, walking over to Petunia and draped her arms over Petunia's shoulders, like she was greeting an old friend. 

Petunia looked simply repulsed, at Arabella's gesture. She pushed Arabella's hand off of her shoulders and retreated back behind Vernon. Vernon looked at Petunia with confusion, then looked at the other four. He looked at the two girls, but they didn't register in his brain, neither did the two guys at first… until… he saw a wand sticking out of one of the guys' jeans pockets. Magic! These were some of these freaks that used to hang around with Petunia's freaky sister and husband. 

"What do you want with us?" Vernon demanded, going purple in the face. 

"Simply to bring Harry back to his house. Where not here to cause any trouble… yet." Remus muttered, glaring at the Dursley's.

"Well then, since you don't want to cause any trouble, take your bratty stupid kids and get the heck off our property before we have to call the cops." Petunia half-yelled, coming back into their view.

"We'll leave in a second. There's just one more thing we have to take care of before we leave to go back to our world," Sirius said, stepping forward, closing to the Dursley's, who were starting to look flustered. "We just want to make sure that you don't treat Harry like the crap you used to treat him like."

The Dursley's looked taken aback at the request Sirius had simply asked for. It seemed simply enough… but… what about his magic? The Dursley's were about to reply, but Sirius cut them off again.

"I know what your thinking, you say yes and don't do it, how will we ever find out? But you see, we have magic and we can come back any time for a little visit… and just think of the bind that would put you in." Sirius said, with a bit o mischief. 

"Fine, Fine, whatever. We'll take care of Harry and not treat him like we used it." Petunia said, with a fake grin, waving off the answer.

"But remember we'll be back, and, we'll also be writing a letter to Harry every now and then. And, due to our magic only Harry can touch the letter," Viola said, grinning at the two stunned Dursely's, the swept into the house. "Alexis, Riley! It's time to go."

In a thumping sound of noise was heard coming down the stairs as a mix of brown and black hair and assorted coloured clothing stood in the hallway. They slowly walked down the hallway and outside. Riley and Alexis then turned and looked at Harry, and Alexis grabbed Harry into a hug.

"Harry, I'll miss you. But we'll see each other again, it's a small world!" And with that, Alexis let go of Harry and silently stood back until she was standing between her two parents. 

"Harry, you know I'm always around the corner. One way or another," Riley winked, flashing him the 'peace' sign. "I'll see you around, and don't forget we're the three musketeers till the end of time!" Riley then too, with a quiet hug for Harry, stepped back with her parents too. 

Alexis, Riley and her parents turned to leave, when with a shove and a 'hey!' from Harry, Dudley stepped forward. Riley stopped walking, jolting her parents back, and stared at Dudley, who hadn't noticed Riley yet, was picking on Harry. 

"Yo, Dudley!" Riley hollered across the lawn. Dudley stopped and looked at her. "Watch your back, because you never know when I'll be pounding on it!" 

Riley balled her hands into fists and made a jump to pound Dudley to show she meant business. She never made it to Dudley though as Sirius grabbed onto the belt loop on her jeans.

"Riley none of that. We'll see you later Harry!" Arabella called, waving back to Harry, then disappeared into her car, waiting for Sirius and Riley to get in the car.

Alexis sadly waved bye to Harry, then got into the car with her parents, and vanished into the night. Soon Riley and her parents disappeared as well, and Harry was left standing with the Dursley's. 

"Come on boy. Get in the house." Uncle Vernon snapped, towering over Harry.

Harry nodded numbly and followed Uncle Vernon inside. Deep down Harry knew that nothing the Black's and Lupin's had told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't help at all. They had no way of keeping tabs on him, so things would go back to the way it was before. But hopefully, Riley and them would come back for him, before they all forgot him.

If only things could be like that.

**_*~*~*~*_**

_Q&A:_

Bridget S. Black: How many more chappies till Hogwarts? We're at Hogwarts next chapter!!

Sorry for taking soooooo long to update guys! (Yes, I know it was almost four months). I had lots of stuff to do during that time though. I managed to figure out how many more chapters I needed (One more to go!) and I solved some issues I have had to go through in my life. But, I'm back and I think everything is all sorted out. Good News: I started Chapter 19, and maybe have one page done! Yay! See you all next ti—Oh! Wait! I got another story coming out soon, called **_"Convicted"_**. It's like a prequel to this story, it's more in depth about some of the characters like Riley, Alexis, Viola, what exactly happened between Sirius and Peter that night and why Sirius is actually allowed to have Harry at his house, and such. I'm in the midst of writing out chapter five out of maybe nine. Should I continue with it or drop it? See you next time.

11/27/03


	19. All these years

It had been two years since Riley, Alexis and their families left the small town of Surrey. Since they had promised to come back for Harry one day, he waited. But, nearly two years later, he was being to lose all hope. He figured that they were just fake by pretending that they were his 'friends'. Harry started to believe that they were just joking with him saying they'd come back… they were probably laughing about Harry's naïve-ness when they left two years ago. Heck, they were probably somewhere now laughing it up about him. After some time Dudley managed to get over the threat that Riley had had given him; so he started up Harry-Hunting again. 

Harry sighed and looked out the window. It was a sunny day outside, but to Harry it was a cloudy dreary day. Harry hadn't let sunshine into his world since Alexis and Riley left two years ago. He looked out the window, seeing if he could have a glimpse of Riley or Alexis coming up the driveway for him. No such luck. But, he did catch something he recognized – Dudley and his gang. Without a word of warning, Harry jumped down from the stool in the living room window, and ran. He tore through the living room and the kitchen where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored him and opened the door for the basement. 

Harry sighed when he heard the front door open and close and Dudley and co. wandering into the living room. "Mum, Dad, where's Harry?" Harry could hear everything that was being said through the door he ran though. 

"I think the boys' out back in the bushes." Uncle Vernon replied. 

Harry snorted, when he heard Dudley's goons run out to the backyard. But, Dudley was still there; Harry could hear the creaking of the floor under Dudley's feet. He strained to hear what they the Dursley's were talking about now, they were all in hushed voices.

"What are we going to do about it, Vernon? We can't give it to him. We've stamped it out of him by now, haven't we?" Came Aunt Petunia's worried voice. 

"We simply ignore it. I'll toss it into the fire and this'll be the end of it all." Uncle Vernon snapped, and the sound of ripping paper could be heard. 

"What is it? I want it see it. Now!" Dudley demanded, and the ceiling shook above Harry's head; he figured that Dudley stomped his foot. 

Footsteps were heard above, and then the slam of the door. He figured that Dudley went outside with his friends to try to find him. Harry grinned and stood up, brushing the dust off his jeans and opened the basement door. Aunt Petunia had her back to him, so he slipped by her, and into the living room. He noticed Uncle Vernon crouching on the floor, beside the fire.

'Wonder what that is?' He wondered, looking at the letter in Uncle Vernon's hand. Uncle Vernon looked up as Harry entered, flashing him a mischievous smirk. 

"You want this boy?" Harry looked at the envelope confused; why would he want it? Uncle Vernon smirked at his confusion. "You obviously don't know what this is boy. It's got your name on it." 

Harry gasped at what Uncle Vernon said, and made a dash for the fire. But, Uncle Vernon was one step further. He tossed the letter into the fire, laughing as he watched the seal on the envelope melt off, as the fire ate up the letter.

"NOOO!" Harry yelled, as he watched the fire eat away at the letter. 

He stared at it wishfully, hoping the letter would repair and fly into his hand. But no, the letter just vanished into millions of burnt paper. Harry took a step toward it, in hopes of seeing anything readable, but Uncle Vernon saw it, and stopped it. He grabbed Harry around his waist and dragged him away from the letter to the one place he couldn't escape – the cupboard.

"Let me go! I want my letter!" Harry yelled, pounding his fists on Uncle Vernon, who simple ignored his attempts. 

  
When the two reached the doorway into the cupboard, Uncle Vernon held onto his one scrawny arm while he tried to open the door. While Uncle Vernon was doing this, Harry attempted to retch his arm out of his uncle's grasp but failed. That just made him even angrier as he threw Harry inside the cupboard, slamming and locking the door behind him. Harry sighed, as he sat down on his 'bed' and opened up an old photo book that Alexis had made for him. It was full of pictures they had taken of all the fun they had in the couple months they had together. Harry smiled, as he opened the first page.

*           *           *           *           *

The next couple days went the exact same ways. More and more letters would come for Harry, and they would all be burned right in front of his eyes, then he would spend the rest of the day in his cupboard alone with the secret photo book Alexis gave him. As more and more letters came for him, the Dursley's were starting to get worried. Whoever kept sending these letters for him, knew he wasn't getting them and was sending more and more as time progressed. The more letters that were being sent, the more agitated the Dursley's got. After a couple weeks of all these 'attacks' of mysterious letters, Uncle Vernon decided if they weren't here, the letters couldn't get to them. So the Dursley's and Harry packed up and left to go to a hut on a deserted beach out in the water. Only they didn't know that going there would be the worst thing they could ever do… well… for the Dursley's anyway.

By the time they got from number four Privet Drive to the old beach hut that Uncle Vernon had rented for a couple days it was almost nightfall. The sun was just about to set under the waters' horizon, Harry stood there staring at it in awe, until Dudley pushed him into the hut.

"This is the place were staying it? It's so dumpy!" Dudley complained, looking around the small beach hut, as he entered after Harry.

Petunia and Vernon entered behind him, nodding in confirmation of what Dudley said. The Dursley's dropped all their bags and Harry dumped his in a corner, away from their massive bags. Looking at the Dursley's bags you would think that they were going to be here for weeks on end. Aunt Petunia quickly swept up the rickety old stairs, and into the bedroom upstairs. She quickly claimed that one as hers and Vernon's, Dudley claimed the couch and that left Harry to find as many blankets they weren't using to make himself a bed on the floor. He picked one in the corner of the room, away from the rest of them. Maybe then, he could have some peace and quiet. He doubted that it would work, but it was worth a shot. 

Night fell and time past slowly after that as Petunia kept complaining that the hut was a mess and that she wouldn't be able to sleep with all the waves crashing up against the hut walls. It figures it would be a stormy night. Eight o'clock rolled by, followed by nine and ten, after what seemed like _days_ to Harry the Dursley's finally called it a night and went to bed. 

Harry however lied awake, there was way to many things that were crawling around his brain. He was turning eleven at midnight, which was about five minutes away on the watch Dudley was still wearing. The other thing was that Alexis and Riley said that on one of his birthdays they would come back for him. They didn't come last year when he turned ten, so could they come this year? But then Harry sighed and remembered they weren't at Privet Drive, so even if they did show up, they wouldn't know where to find him. He sighed and rolled over to face the wall. 

Four minutes to go…

Then there was those letters. What was so important in them that every time they came in the mail they would be burned? Harry had figured out on the second day of the letters coming, someone was trying to tell him something. Something important. What could it be… but no matter how hard Harry tried to figure it out, he always came up blank. He figured that it wouldn't be Riley because she always hated Snail Mail, said it was faster just to come over yourself. But could it have been from Alexis? That's what he thought at first, but on day before the letter was burned, he saw the printing on the envelope. It was in small, green handwriting. Definitely something Alexis couldn't do. So the question still remained that the letter was from a mysterious nobody.

Two minutes to go…

Harry sighed, and sat up drawing a birthday cake for himself in the sand that blew in under the door, with the number eleven in the middle of the cake. He sighed, as he finished drawing the eleven candles in the sand. He glanced up at Dudley's watch and saw it was soon time to make a wish. He watched the second hand count up until it hit 12:00.

"Make a wish Harry." He whispered to himself, and made a wish, blowing the eleven sand candles. 

Little did Harry know that was when everything was going to get very strange. He was about to turn in for the night also when…

**BOOM!**

Harry shot up in his makeshift bed. That wasn't what he wished for, he wished for someone to come and take him back to his friends. The door made another 'BOOM!' sound and the door fell right off its hinges. By now, Dudley was awake and clutching onto the blanket on top of him, scared witless. Rumbling could be heard upstairs as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made their way from upstairs to the creaky stairs. The two froze on the stairs, staring at this person, while Uncle Vernon clutched a gun in his right hand, ready to shoot. 

 "You better get out of here! I warn you – I'm armed!" He yelled at the intruder.

The intruder seemed not to hear what Uncle Vernon said or just didn't care, because they just continued walking inside, and once inside they scooped down and put the door back up in the wall. The man then turned and moved over to the couch where Dudley was sitting. Dudley looked up at the man, – only he was about two times the size of an ordinary man – terrified. This man simply looked at him, telling him to budge over, which he did, completely in shock. 

"Why you – you better get out of our house now!" Uncle Vernon yelled, while Aunt Petunia gasped; she knew who it was, it was Hagrid the giant. Who worked for Professor What-His-Name? Like she actually cared, it got rid of her sister for her.

Hagrid simply looked at Uncle Vernon and he got up off the couch. As he walked over to where they were standing on the stairs, he seemed to grow taller, until he was looming over them. In his walk over there, he also took out his umbrella and was pointing it at them. Harry raised an eyebrow to this, this was weird, why was everything getting so weird all of the sudden?

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune." He said, as he jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands and twisted it up like a pretzel. 

Harry stared at this in amazement, but covered it up when the giant man turned to him and started walking over to him. Harry immediately clammed up hoping this man wouldn't make him look like a pretzel. The man stopped in front of him, kneeling down to be on eye level with Harry.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," Hagrid said, making eye contact with Harry. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

Harry nodded, dumbfounded. How did this man know who his parents were? And, if this man did know his parents, how on earth did he find him? Theres a million people in the world, and he managed to find him, Harry…? That's kinda odd, but maybe…

"The Letter…" Harry blurted out loud, immediately regretting what he said.

Hagrid looked at his strangely for a second then nodded. "So you know about the letters and about Hogwarts and where your parents learnt it all." Hagrid said, beaming at Hagrid.

Harry looked at him stunned for a moment. "Just who are you? And what's Hogwarts?"

Now it was Hagrid's turn to look stunned. "What are yeh talkin' about, Harry? Didn't yeh read the letter yeh got?"

Harry shook his head and was about to reply when Uncle Vernon interrupted. "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" He sounded very panicked by now.

Hagrid just looked at Uncle Vernon and then turned back to Hagrid. "I guess yeh never got the letter. So, here yeh go." 

Then out of one of Hagrid's massive pockets he pulled out a letter that looked identical to the ones Uncle Vernon had been burning for the past couple days. Harry took the letter in surprise, and timidly broke the seal on it to get to the letter. Once he opened it, he yanked out the letter, and read it over.  He stared at it blankly. Wizards? Magic? What was this letter going on about? He then looked up at Hagrid, who nodded.

"I still don't get it, what's with all the talk about magic and awaiting my owl?" Harry asked, looking up at Hagrid, who looked confused back at Harry.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you the truth?" Harry shook his head. "Yer a wizard, Harry! And a thumping good one at that." Harry just stared at him in confusion. "Yeh'll learn more when yeh get to Hogwarts. Oh! And I almost forgot, friends of yours Riley Black and Alexis Lupin wanted me to give these to you." Hagrid said, fishing through his massive pockets again.

Harry stood there in shock. Alexis? Riley? They hadn't forgot him… they remembered him. They kept their promises, saying that they'd be back on his birthday. He snapped back to reality when Hagrid handed him something. He took what Hagrid gave him and put it down on the ground. 

He picked up the first one, which was wrapped in paper with yellow balls with little wings on them. Strange. Harry shrugged it off and ripped the paper and looked at what was inside. It was a book – he turned it over and the cover read: "Pranks for the Annoying". Harry grinned mischievously and glanced over at Dudley who was frozen in fear. Harry then turned to the next present, which was from Alexis. He looked at it strangely; it was in the shape of a dome. He quickly ripped off the equally weird paper and saw the dome was a cage with a snowy white owl inside. He then saw the letter Hagrid was still holding, he quickly grabbed it and opened it up.

(A/N: What's written in Italics is written by Alexis, and what's underlined in written by Riley.)

_Hey Harry!_

_It's Alexis and Riley here! What's up? Nothing much is up here, just writing to you! _Haha! _Never mind Riley, she's just hyper – she had chocolate again…! Anyways, Hagrid (the man that's with you)_ Duh, 'Lex! Hagrid would have told Harry his name by now… Harry's not stupid enough to talk to a stranger. _Be quiet Riley! You never know, what with Harry's relatives. _Alexis! Don't bring THEM up… Harry doesn't what to hear about them if he doesn't have to! Anyways Harry, listen to Hagrid. I know your personality, you might not buy the whole magic and Hogwarts thing, but trust us, and we're your friends!_ Unless you count that time we put him in the middle to choice which one he liked better out of us… _Quiet! I'm trying to write here! Anyways, if you go with Hagrid, you'll meet up with us again! It's too hard to explain here (your FBI could find it! NOOOO!) And then you would be questioned and we would never see you again!_ STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS, RILEY!_  Ignore her Harry! But if you go with Hagrid, you'll see us again! And we can get into more mischief! Mwa haha! Maybe we can be a match for the Weasley twins… you'll meet them later Harry. I'll explain it all when we see you!_ Harry don't be a troublemaker! You want to be a Prefect, you can be one with me. I know I'm going to be one. _Yeah… because you're a goody-two shoe now! Harry~y! She's changed; it's scary. I don't have a partner in crime. I need you back again! Hope to see you soon!  iiiiRILEY!!!!

Yes! Hope to see you soon Harry! See you when the term begins! (If you don't come Riley'll come looking for you! --- Alexis!

Harry grinned at the letter, leave it to those two. Always fighting about something, and from the way they were writing, them seemed to be the same. Always fighting about the small things. He grinned as he looked back up at Hagrid, who was looking around the hut waiting for an answer. He looked around at the Durlsey's; who were all glaring at him, then back to Hagrid. 

"Are you telling the truth that I will be able to see Alexis and Riley again?" Harry asked, looking skeptically at Hagrid.

Hagrid simply looked at him and nodded. "Oh course! That Riley almost took off my head when I told her I might not be able to. So then, I guess your coming?" Harry simply nodded. "OK, well then, lets get going." Hagrid stood up and put his umbrella back in his coat and walked towards the door. Harry started to follow him, before Uncle Vernon cut in.

"Stop! I won't allow it. We swore when we took him out we'd put a stop to all this nonsense."

Harry and Hagrid stopped walking towards the door, and turned to look at the Dursley's. Hagrid was about to say something again to belittle the Dursley's, but, Harry beat him to it.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me!" He yelled, balling his hands up into fists.

Hagrid, sensing that things were going to go sour between Harry and the Dursley's, and quickly grabbed Harry's hand. He muttered something quickly to Harry and dragged him out of the small hut, leaving the Dursley's in their wake. Once the two got outside, Harry glanced around the surrounding area of the hut. How on earth did this man; Hagrid get here? He glanced around again and saw a motorcycle sitting on the edge of the hut _'island'_ how did that get there? Hagrid seemed to have spotted the bike and walked over, a confused Harry following. 

"How did that get here?" Harry asked, looking at the black motorcycle. Hey… wait a second… "Isn't that Riley Black's dad's bike?" 

Hagrid nodded, trying to rev up the bike. "Get on Harry, and yes it's his bike. He said that I could use it, as long as I brought you back on it." 

Harry got on the bike, and clung onto Hagrid, wondering how the bike would leave the small island. Hagrids' words still rung in his ear: _"He said I could use it, as long as I brought you back on it." _Many thoughts were now going through Harry's mind that he didn't even hear the bike kick itself into gear and take off into the air. The event that happened two years ago on Harry's front steps with that dream… Riley's dad killed his parents and a mousy looking man and had to finish off Harry for his master. This was the time… he was going to die! Harry started panicking about meeting up with Alexis and Riley again… maybe everything wouldn't be picture perfect… He panicked most of the way to wherever they were going, each thought about what Rileys' dad would do to him; was worse the last. 

His latest idea was that Riley's dad worked in a secret factor ((or lab)) under the ground that did mutations on people they didn't like, and turned them into other beings! Like Frankenstein! Then we would be all old and strange looking… he was to young to die! But then he thought of Riley and Alexis; they wouldn't let him get mutated! Unless… they were mutated too!! Ahhh! Harry stopped thinking about all the things that could've done wrong, instead he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind and consintrate on what Hagrid was doing. 

They were zooming down what looked to be an old deserted country road, with trees hanging around the top like a roof, giving it a creepier look. All of this was giving Harry a harder time to push the mutated Frankinstein idea out of his mind. He shook his head, looking around the road… and then he saw it. A single house etched in shadows on the top of the road. Harry shuttered, wondering what was waiting for them inside – a mad man! Harry then heard the motorcycle come to a stop, alerting Harry right away, he looked around and yelped when Hagrid jumped off the bike.

"Where are you going? Where are we?" Harry muttered, looking around wildly, trying to keep the fear from rising up. 

Hagrid looked at him, and laughed. This scared Harry even more – maybe he was better off at the Dursley's…! "Come on, 'Arry! We got to go inside. Everyone's waitin'." Hagrid stated, and grabbed onto Harry's arm and dragging him up to the shadowed place.

Harry looked in horror as Hagrid dragged him up the driveway, and up the path towards the house. Harry tried digging his heels into the ground, but that didn't work and Hagrid didn't even seem to notice all this. Finally finding his voice as they reached the front door, Harry looked up at Hagrid.

"Hagrid? Where are we? What is this place? Why are there no other houses here?" Harry asked quickly, as Hagrid reached for the doorknob.

Hagrid stopped and looked at him. "This would be Riley's house. Suits 'ere personality, eh? No other houses 'ere because you know, they don't like people in their business, and can't be bothered with most people." Hagrid said, opening the front door and stepped inside, Harry being dragged behind him.

Harry looked around the house. Nothing to creepy – yet. The house was quiet, the only thing Harry could hear was the creaking of the floor under his feet- at least that's what he thought. But, he was totally wrong. From the level above he heard a scream and then a yell as the creaking of the floor above him increased. It sounded like someone was running away from a hideous monster.

"Hagrid! What was that?" Harry asked, fearful by now. 

Hagrid simply looked at Harry with small laughter. "Just wait an' see yeh won't forget this." Hagrid said, flashing Harry a grin. 

Harry looked around scared, what was going on? What did everyone here have planned for him? He never got to think of an answer for himself as he heard something behind him. He spun around to see what had made that sound, but all he saw was something pale coming at him. He panicked. He turned to run, but tripped on one of his shoelaces and fell over.

"Ahh!" He yelled, as he went down.

Hagrid turned around to see what was wrong with Harry then saw it. Someone had snuck up behind Harry… someone with black hair and clothes with pale skin. He sighed, rolling his eyes, he should have figured she's do something. He looked down at the ground and saw the small string going across the hallway. When they walked through the hall and walked – or stepped on – the rope the magic went off upstairs. He looked up at the figure, staring at her. 

"Riley! We told yeh not to scare Harry! What're yeh thinking?" 

Riley laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Wanted to see if he could keep on his toes like he used it. He was doing pretty well until I came up." Riley said, looking at Harry.

"Hey! Did I hear Harry's name? Is he here yet?" A voice called down from above.

The two turned and looked upstairs, at the brown haired woman. "Hi Mum! Yeah, that was Harry!" Riley yelled, waving at her like there was no tomorrow.

"OK… where is he then?" Arabella asked back, looking around from the upstairs railing. 

She could hear Rileys' stifled laughter from up there. "Riley! What did you do?" She asked, exhausted.

"Just scared him. All you have to do is shake him." Riley leaned down to Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder. A door opened, and Alexis walked out with a goblet in her hand.   
  
"Riley? What are you doing?" She asked, seeing the pale skinned, dark haired girl leaning on the ground. 

"Simple, this is Harry. Scared him! I came out of the shadows… you should have seen his face! It was all creepy." 

Alexis shook her head, and walked over to where Riley was. She put her goblet on the ground and leaned down beside Riley. "I bet he fainted because of your pale skin. You need to get out more."   
  
Riley shrugged it off and shook Harry. "Harry! Wake-up!" Riley smiled, evilly thinking of a plan. She cleared her voice, and put on the most annoy voice she could manage. "Harry Potter! Wake-up this instant! Dudley-kins wants his breakfast. Get up now!" Riley yelled, stamping her foot.

Alexis shot her a look, saying she went to far, but Riley waved her off. Arabella rolled her eyes, and walked down the bedrooms' hallway to find the others to tell them that Harry had arrived. 

Harry moaned, and slowly started to stir. Harry opened his eyes, and looked around. The last think he remembered was the ghost. Where did Hagrid take him, then his eyes locked onto two people, standing in front of him, and staring at him. One was pale and the other looked worried for a minute. Harry stared at them then slowly smiled.

"Alexis? Riley? That you?" Harry asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off his already dirty jeans.

"Harry! You remember us, yippee!" Alexis laughed, launching herself onto Harry.

"Yes, I remember. How could I ever forget my only two best friends?" Harry asked, shaking Alexis off him. He shook his head, then turned to Riley. "Well, you've sure changed Riley." 

Riley sure had. It looked like she hadn't seen the sun in quiet a while. She looked like a ghost with her pale skin and clad in only black clothes and her long black hair didn't help things out either. Riley smiled down at Harry, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"You've charged to Harry… you're thinner! What have those Dursley's been doing to you? Well have to work that all out." She grinned, then grabbed Harry's arm and headed to the kitchen. "To the kitchen! Supper time!"  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes, following them. "Riley… you already **had** supper an hour ago."

"Well then, it's **snack time**, Alexis." She replied, shaking her head as if that was an obvious answer.

"Shouldn't we explain to Harry why he's here and what's going to happen?" Alexis asked, stopping and starting at Riley as she opened up the kitchen door. 

"In a second, 'Lex. We need Snacks first!" And with that said, Riley dragged Harry into the kitchen, door closing behind them.

Alexis rolled her eyes, and turned, marching up the stairs. She had noticed that Riley was extra weird when Harry was around. Probably happy about having Harry live with them; his rightful place. She was happy for Harry too, but Riley was overboard. But that was Riley for you; crazy till the end. 

"Mom! Dad! Arabella! Sirius! Harry's here… and Riley won't bring him up!" Alexis yelled, reaching the top of the stairs.

The sound of a squeaky door opened and closed, two people coming out the door. 

"Harry's here, now?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Riley, mum.

Alexis' mum nodded and leaned up against the wall. 

Arabella on the other hand sighed and crossed her arms. "This might take awhile… she'll stock him up on a lot of food. Maybe, I should go and get them." She muttered, starting for the stairs.

"Nah, just call them. RILEY! Come 'ere, and bring Harry!" Alexis shouted, leaning over the railing. 

They heard a crash of dishes clang in the kitchen, a laugh and the door swinging open.

"What do you want, Alexis?" Riley asked, hands on her hips, glaring at the brunette. "We were busy… geez!" 

Alexis rolled her eyes - Riley was too overdramatic. "You're mum and dad wanna talk to you and Harry about you-know-what and you-know-who."

Riley nodded, and started to make her way to the stairs, dragging Harry with her. Harry looked at Riley confused, what was '_you-know-what'_ and '_you-know-who'_? Were they talking in code, what were they going to do to him? He shrugged it off as he got to the top of the stairs and Alexis looped his other arm with hers, smiling like a madman. Nothing that bad would happen.

"Harry, you're going to be so happy!" Riley said, when they were an arms length from the door they were steering him to. "I was so happy when I found out. And look at me, I'm a better person." Riley let go of his arm and walked over to the door, slowly pushing it open. "It's all behind you Harry… step inside, and you're life will change… forever!" 

Riley grinned like a madman, slightly creeping Harry out. What was going to happen to him… how could walking into a room change his life… that's it! They were going to make him into a Frankenstein. He had to get out of here quickly. So much for that idea…he thought seconds later as Riley leaned against a door opening it. 

"Are we going in there?" Harry asked, peering into the darkness, un-looping his arm from Alexis'. 

"Yeah!" Riley said, Alexis nodding beside Harry. "You're not scared… are you, Harry?" Riley said, smirking at Harry.

Harry just shook his head, if Riley was going in there… so was he. "Nope. Let's go." He said, forcing a smile on, walking over to the door. Riley smiled at Alexis when Harry was already past him. Alexis rolled her eyes, at Riley's trick. Riley knew Harry wouldn't go in, so she pulled at his male pride. Leaving in Grimauld place for the past three years with mostly all males leaving here, she learned they barely **ever** let their pride be destroyed. Alexis sighed and followed Harry inside, Riley closing the door behind the three of them.

"Riley? Why'd you put us in the dark… couldn't you at least put on a light?" Harry muttered, banging into a small table.

"Yeah, just hang on a second. I gotta find… the… light switch." Riley called back, searching her pockets for her wand. She groped her wand and pulled it out of her pocket. "I found the switch!" She yelled, although this room had no switches. "Lumus."  
  
The lights flickered on and Riley stuffed her wand into her pocket. Harry looked around the red colored room… it looked kinds of like Riley's back in Surrey but this room looked way more mature. Drawings his eyes away from the walls of the room, he locked them onto where Alexis and Riley were. They both were sitting in one of the chairs, with both of their parents sitting on the couches beside the two small chairs. He was OK with Alexis' parents and Riley's mum but Riley's dad… he was scary. That dream still haunted Harry, but he managed to ignore it after a while after Riley and Alexis had left town. That was the only good thing that came out their moving… getting as far away from **him** as he could.

"Alexis? Riley? Where are we, and why are they here?" He asked, trying not to come off as rude.

"Harry," Arabella said, standing up and walking over to Harry. "We have many things to tell you."

"Like what?" Harry asked, slowly backing away. They were starting to creep him out, this was strange. Really strange.

"'Bella, stop it. You're scaring him," Viola said from the couch. "Harry come here and sit down somewhere. We won't bite. You should know that." She laughed and pointed to a chair.

Harry slowly nodded, and walked glumly towards the chair. Nothing would happen, not in front of these witnesses' anyway. Arabella watched Harry walk by her; he was slowly slipping away from them. She knew that she shouldn't have allowed staying there with those – people. Figuring that everything would come out all right in what was ahead, she made her way towards the couch she had just left.

What happened next totally surprised Harry. He actually had a civilized conversation with an adult – no screaming, no yelling. It was the exact opposite of what the Dursley's were like with him. He stayed in his seat for over two hours, shocked by all the information that was coming to him. He told them about the vision he had in his dream with a rat-like man and Riley's dad, and that set off another batch of information along with a loud string of curses from Sirius. It turned out that the rat-like man had killed Harry's parents, and that he was the only known survivor of the Dark Lord Voldemort's attacks. As the time went on, Harry found Riley's dad to be less threatening, considering he now knew what the six of them had gone through. Not being able to tell Harry that he belonged with them and not with the Dursley's and actually have to leave him there and walk away two years ago. That couldn't have been easy. Harry felt himself sympathizing with them as they told him all these stories that had happened within the past eleven years. Many tissues and stories later, silence invaded the room, no one knowing what to say. Unable to stand the silence that had begun, Harry voiced the one question he desperately needed an answer to.

"Do I have to go back to the Dursley's after my year at Hogwarts?" Harry said, not used to the word 'Hogwarts' yet. 

The six looked up at him, thinking the answer was quite obvious. Harry locked eyes with Alexis; who had a disbelieving look that he would even ask that question and then over to Riley who was trying to contain a laugh. Thinking he had said a stupid question, he quickly covered up. 

"What was I thinking of, asking such a stupid question. Durlsey's is the only place to go, right?"

Riley let out a strangled scream and lunged at Harry, locking her arms around him.

"Harry don't be such an idiot – that's Dudley's job – you're going to live with us! We want you do, if you'll accept us." Riley said, letting him go and nudging him in the ribs. 

"Sure… if you want that is. Anything is better then the Dursley's."   
  
Riley laughed, and then crossed her arms glaring at him. "Harry… of course we want you here… if we didn't… we wouldn't have asked."

Harry nodded; she had a good point. "Alright then."

Riley nodded, and jumped off the couch. "Yahoo! We're going to have so much fun at Hogwarts… we'll get into Gryffindor and be friends till the end and get in lots of trouble and detentions – we can finally give the Weasley twins a run for their money. This is going to be fun… but what if we don't both get into the same house… that wouldn't be good. No, not at all." 

Harry nodded, it looked like Riley had gone off the deep end again, and he had no idea what she was even talking about. Harry looked around the room, seeing all these people who cared about **his** well-being. This was too good to be true, maybe now, life would actually look up.

And for there… you know what happens.

**The End**

A/N: I'm done, I'm done! This chapter was a killer. I re-wrote it twice, my computer lost it once, then I re-started. I wrote myself into so many writers-block, that I had to write myself out. O.o! I think the ending was pretty corny but it's the end. LoL. Anyways, should I write a sequel for the third year, because obviously Prisoner of Azkaban won't happen, right? Any ideas? Or is it even a good idea? R&R! 

Fire Spirit 


End file.
